on n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans
by imposteur.e
Summary: Un bout de vie.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Il est 20h30.

J'ai avalé ma soupe en prenant tout mon temps. J'ai coiffé mes cheveux et passé ma chemise de nuit.

Je m'attelle à faire le feu. Je suis heureuse d'être encore capable d'alimenter ce plaisir singulier. Je regarde d'abord le papier se recourber et bruler doucement dans un souffle, puis le petit bois s'allume à son tour, intensifiant la lumière, enfin, la buche crépite, apportant de ses flammes ensorcelantes la chaleur.

Je m'assois sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Je ne cherche pas la clarté, je regarde la nuit. Nous sommes en automne, ma saison préférée. Celle où les feuilles colorient le paysage et le sol, où le froid devient prégnant et les cheminées prennent vie.

Je reprends mon ouvrage et laisse les souvenirs emplir ma mémoire, comme un rituel avant le coucher.

Je me rappelle chaque détail de mon existence : toutes mes joies, mes amis, mon mari, mes enfants, mes peines aussi, la maladie, la solitude, la déception. Mais aucun souvenir n'a la saveur ni l'amertume de mes dix-sept ans.


	2. Chapter 1

Nous sommes en 1936, j'ai dix-sept.

Mes parents sont décédés tragiquement un an auparavant. Ils me choyaient, m'adoraient et je le leur rendais bien.

Précurseurs dans le domaine de l'éducation, ils tenaient à ce que je sois indépendante, à ce que je sois instruite, cultivée, sans pour autant me l'imposer.

Ma mère, féministe de la toute première heure, n'avait aucun tabou et m'enseignait à sa façon mes droits (officieux bien entendu) en tant que femme, en tant qu'être humain en somme.

Je menais une vie heureuse et pleine,avec des parents aimants, dotés d'une ouverture exceptionnelle sur le monde et les gens qui le peuplent.

Une tempête en mer me les a enlevés un soir d'été, me laissant seule et désœuvrée.

A ma naissance, mes parents avaient fait un testament. Ils étaient tout comme moi enfants uniques sans aucune famille proche ou lointaine. Je n'avais qu'eux et ils n'avaient que moi. Leurs dernières volontés avaient été établies très clairement : si le destin venait à nous séparer, je devais rester avec Esmé, ma gouvernante, son mari et son fils. Elle prendrait soin de moi et gérerait tout ce dont je ne pouvais pas m'occuper. Le poste de Sue la femme de chambre serait lui aussi maintenu, ainsi que le précepteur et le professeur de dessin.

« La vie de notre enfant doit être la moins perturbée possible. Elle doit pouvoir évoluer le plus sereinement possible comme si de rien n'était ».

 _Comme si de rien n'était_

Soit ils étaient extrêmement naïfs, soit ils avaient une grande confiance en moi et en la vie. Dans les deux cas, ils faisaient fausse route.

Sue est plutôt discrète même si elle s'inquiète pour moi. Elle trouve étrange que personne ne se préoccupe de mon sort. Je n'ai aucune famille ni aucun ami. Le notaire a fait ordonner le testament, personne n'est censé veillé sur moi. En fait si, Esmé, mais elle l'a toujours fait. Elle est en quelque sorte ma deuxième maman.

Ma mère, richissime bourgeoise était sa meilleure amie. Esmé était la fille de sa gouvernante. Elles avaient le même âge et avaient grandi ensemble. Elles ne tenaient pas cas de leur différence sociale. Ma mère bien qu'aisée restait simple en toute occasion et avec toute personne. Elles s'aimaient comme des sœurs et partageaient tout. D'abord, ma mère lui avait proposé de s'occuper de moi quand elle-même était occupée à l'ouvrage avec mon père.

Celui-ci avait commencé dans les affaires comme marchand puis les affaires florissants, il était devenu grossiste en quelque sorte. Nous avons longtemps voyagé en famille et vécu ainsi des mois dans divers pays jusqu'à ce que ses déplacements soient plus espacés et plus courts. Alors ma mère qui s'occupait du côté administratif (officieusement bien entendu puisque le travail des femmes était mal accepté) l'accompagnait. Ils appelaient ça leurs escapades amoureuses.

J'aimais entendre ces mots. J'aimais le fait que mes parents soient amoureux à ce point et que ce ne soit pas un secret. Aujourd'hui encore, leurs regards enjoués, leurs rires, leur complicité emplissent mon cœur de joie, même si ce cœur se pince la minute suivante.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Esmé et sa famille sont entrées dans nos vies. Carlisle son mari s'occupe du parc. Edward son fils m'enseigne le piano.

Elle est douce et apaisante. Je sais qu'elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour rendre ces moments plus vivables. Je lui en suis reconnaissante mais tout en elle me rappelle ma mère. Je les vois encore rire aux éclats en buvant le thé, préparer un déjeuner et finir par une bataille de farine comme des gamines, partager un secret et s'en émouvoir. J'aime Esmé de toute mon âme mais je ne parviens plus à la regarder dans les yeux sans pleurer.

Rien ni personne ne peut alléger ma souffrance. Elle est brutale, aigue, vive. Un poignard entre les côtes ne ferait pas plus mal.

Je n'ai plus gout à rien. Ma seule sortie de la semaine consiste à accompagner Esmé au marché parce que je ne veux pas la décevoir en refusant. Le reste du temps, je reste cloîtrée dans ma chambre. Je regarde sans les voir vraiment passer les jours et les nuits. Même le sommeil me délaisse. Les cauchemars me hantent au point qu'il m'arrive fréquemment de m'endormir sur la chaise de mon balcon, épuisée. Je ne lis plus, incapable de me concentrer, je ne dessine plus en dehors des cours que je m'impose par respect pour mes parents qui le souhaitaient, je ne chante plus, je ne joue plus. Je reste là, sans espoir, sans rien.

Mon précepteur vient d'arriver. Je n'ai plus la notion du temps mais je connais sa façon de toquer. Depuis la mort de mes parents, les personnes qui me côtoient semblent prendre grand soin de ne pas me déranger. Ils frappent toujours discrètement à la porte, s'adressent à moi avec calme, presque en chuchotant, me font des regards compatissants. Ceux-ci me dégouttent la plupart de temps.

Jasper n'est pas de ceux-là, sauf pour la discrétion. Il doit avoir autour de 21 ans. Il est charmant et très pédagogue. Mon père l'avait choisi parce qu'il était jeune et qu'il fallait aider les jeunes motivés disait-il.

Je ne m'en plains pas. Je le préfère mille fois à un vieux grincheux qui taperait sur mes doigts à la moindre faute d'orthographe.

Il termine des études de droit et passe tous les jours deux heures en ma compagnie pour m'enseigner le français et l'arithmétique. Si autrefois, son arrivée provoquait chez moi un réel enthousiasme, aujourd'hui le sourire que je lui sers sonne faux. Il ne s'en formalise pas et reste chaleureux. Je me sens bien avec lui. Mes études m'ennuient mais je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il ne perde pas son temps. Aujourd'hui j'apprends « Eternité » d'Arthur Rimbaud, un de mes poètes préféré. Les mots m'échappent. Deux heures plus tard, Jasper m'enjoint à prendre soin de moi et me quitte en souriant. Il est réconfortant.

Edward aussi prend soin de moi à sa façon.

J'avais 7 ans et lui 10 lorsqu'il est venu vivre à la maison. J'étais un vrai garçon manqué et nous nous entendions parfaitement.

Je n'avais pas mon pareil pour dénicher des lézards et lui pour leur arracher la queue. Nous nous faufilions dans le verger voisin pour voler soit des pommes soit des poires pour le goûter. Pas que nous en aillons besoin, juste pour l'étincelle de l'interdit. Il m'avait appris à grimper aux arbres, moi à marcher sur les mains. L'été nous faisions de formidables batailles de pirates dans le ruisseau au fond du parc et l'hiver de belles batailles de boules de neige.

Bref, pour toute chose nous nous complétions. Le seul moment où nous n'étions pas ensemble était le bain. Même la nuit, nous nous retrouvions sous une tente improvisée pour inventer des histoires à dormir debout.

Nos parents nous surprenaient bien sûr, ils nous grondaient pour la forme mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nous arrêter. Je crois bien qu'au fond, ils s'en moquaient, ils approuvaient notre complicité.

Lorsqu'il a eu 15 ans, nos rapports ont changé.

Edward était préoccupé par des choses dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. Subitement, nos jeux ne l'intéressaient plus, mes conversations l'agaçaient, ma personne entière l'horripilait. En quelques mois, nous avons ainsi glissé d'amis inséparables à ennemis jurés. Nous nous disputions sans cesse et il était de notoriété publique que nous ne pouvions pas nous sentir.

Seuls les cours de piano restaient supportables. Il faisait un effort parce qu'il avait besoin d'argent et je prenais sur moi parce que j'adorais jouer. Et si à l'époque je me serais arrachée un bras plutôt que de l'avouer, je sais qu'Edward était un professeur hors pair.

En réalité, je me suis sentie trahie par son changement d'attitude et poussée par la fierté, je me suis efforcée de le détester. La vérité est que j'en suis incapable. J'adore Edward. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne je l'ai toujours aimé. D'abord ses jeux, son rire quand je faisais l'imbécile, l'étincelle de ses yeux quand il pensait faire une bêtise, son haleine quand nous parlions sous les draps, plus tard son regard malicieux, ses cheveux, ses mains, sa voix, son allure. Tout en lui me plait. Je suis blessée mais rien dans mon attitude ne peut le lui suggérer. Il est tellement méprisant que je ne m'abaisse pas à rendre les armes.

Ces derniers temps, Edward ne m'adresse plus la parole. Au moins, nous ne nous chamaillons plus. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps dans ma chambre donc je ne le croise pas et quand c'est le cas nous restons cordiaux, ni plus ni moins.

Tout ça m'est bien égal à présent. Mon passé me torture, mon avenir est incertain, je vis dans une sorte de néant où les souvenirs sont à la fois doux et déchirants, où les personnes vivantes sont précieuses et exaspérantes, où l'amertume dépasse tout et l'injustice ruine mes nuits.

Rien ne me console, rien ne m'anime, petit à petit je m'enfonce dans un abîme et je ferme la porte à clé pour que personne ne vienne m'y dénicher.

Ce soir-là, je suis sur mon balcon et je fume une des cigarettes de ma mère. L'odeur me rappelle la sienne. La chaleur dans ma gorge est à la fois brûlante et apaisante.

J'ai repoussé le plateau de soupe qu'Esmé me propose. Elle a juste baissé les yeux, elle a retenu un soupir d'impuissance puis elle s'est effacée.

Je regarde la nuit. Les feuilles s'agitent légèrement, poussées par la brise. Les ombres dessinent des fantômes sur la pelouse impeccablement tondue. Une chouette hulule, un chien aboie. J'observe et cerne chaque détail pour me défaire de mes pensées obscures. La fraîcheur me surprend. Nous sommes en automne, il faudra bientôt allumer la cheminée.

Perdue dans la contemplation, mon regard se pose sur une forme. Elle se détache des autres par sa noirceur. Ma vue est habituée à la nuit mais je peine à distinguer correctement. Je me penche sur la balustrade et plisse les yeux. C'est alors que l'ombre avance. Etrangement, on dirait qu'elle flotte, qu'elle bouge comme sur un tapis roulant.

La silhouette se détache clairement.

Plus de doute, c'est un homme.

Dans mon jardin.

Un inconnu.


	3. Chapitre 2

D'abord, la panique m'étreint puis la réflexion calme mes nerfs. Cet homme avance vers moi, sans urgence, sans gêne. Je ne perçois aucune animosité.

Je dois tout de même réagir. La situation n'est pas banale et je ne peux pas simplement attendre sans bouger.

Je dis la première bêtise qui me vient à l'esprit.

\- Carlisle ? Est-ce vous ?

L'homme s'arrête à la lueur de la lune. Il lève la tête à une vitesse ridiculement lente.

Je suis aux aguets, terriblement excitée, à la fois par l'angoisse et par la curiosité.

Je ne peux pas encore le distinguer correctement mais je vois qu'il est grand. Il porte un long manteau qui ne me laisse pas entrevoir sa silhouette. Ses cheveux sont cachés par un chapeau, un trilby. Il semble très élégant.

Je suis tendue à l'extrême. Le silence est oppressant et irréel. Un lien invisible uni nos regards. Je suis suspendue dans l'attente d'une réponse alors que je ne sais plus qu'elle question j'ai posé.

\- Bonsoir mademoiselle.

Des oiseaux s'envolent au loin. Seul le bruit des feuilles agitées par la brise rythme l'ambiance.

Sa présence insolite crée un climat étrange.

\- Je suis désolé de me présenter à vous d'une façon si cavalière.

Sa voix est grave, réfléchie. Son discours m'invite à lui répondre, toutes les lois de la politesse m'y invitent mais je reste muette. Je n'ose pas troubler le moment.

\- Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec vous.

Mon cerveau bouillonne.

Il serait indécent de le faire entrer dans la maison à cette heure. L'unique solution est de me rendre dans le jardin.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Esmé est passée dans ma chambre depuis un long moment. Je sais qu'elle laisse le plateau toute la nuit, au cas où mon appétit reviendrait avant le matin. Elle et Carlisle doivent être couchés.

Mais Edward…

Il passe toutes ces soirées dehors, Dieu seul sait où. Je sais qu'il rentre tard car j'entends la porte d'entrée quand la lune commence à descendre sur l'horizon.

Si mes calculs sont bons, il est trop tôt pour que nous ne nous croisions. Je serai de retour avant lui.

\- Je viens.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai fermé l'accès au balcon et que je m'apprête à me préparer que j'ai un éclair de lucidité. Comment puis-je être aussi naïve ? Accepter l'invitation d'un homme inconnu à un entretien dans le jardin au bout milieu de la nuit, suis-je complètement folle ?

Je rebrousse chemin et retourne sur le balcon.

L'homme en question n'a pas bougé d'un cil. Il me semble qu'il sourit mais les rayons de lune ne m'aident guère à saisir les traits de son visage avec justesse.

L'ambiance absurde de la situation est restée intacte. Je m'éclaircis la voix pour reprendre contenance.

\- Un problème ? Demande-t-il.

Je ne me trompe pas, il sourit, son ton ne m'échappe pas. Pour un peu, je croirais qu'il se moque de moi.

\- Juste un léger, ironisai-je. Je ne vous connais pas, nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit et personne ne saura que je suis partie avec vous. Même si vous ne semblez a priori pas dangereux, notez que la situation est très particulière et qu'elle ne joue pas en ma faveur.

Cette fois, il rit franchement.

\- Vous me rappelez beaucoup votre mère !

Il n'en faut pas plus pour m'intriguer.

\- Ma mère ? Vous connaissiez donc mes parents ?

Il baisse la tête un instant.

\- En effet, je connaissais vos parents, c'est la raison de ma venue ce soir.

Je suis secouée. Mon cœur me dit de courir le rejoindre pour en apprendre plus tandis que ma raison me supplie de me protéger.

\- Je ne vous ferai aucun mal d'aucune sorte. Je ne vous retiendrai pas longtemps. Votre intuition est bonne, vous pouvez descendre sans crainte.

Je ferme les yeux, en proie à des émotions contradictoires. J'ai peur. Pas vraiment de lui mais de ce qu'il va m'apprendre. J'ai la naïveté de croire que je sais tout de mes parents et je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à écouter cet inconnu. Quelque chose me dit que je le dois.

Sans un mot, je ferme la porte fenêtre. Je ne sais pas bien comment me vêtir. J'attrape mes bottes et enfile un manteau. Je ne prends pas la peine de quitter ma robe de chambre, je serai rentrée dans moins d'une heure.

J'avance prudemment dans le couloir. Les appartements de la famille Cullen sont au-dessus des miens, au deuxième étage. Les marches de l'escalier craquent alors je glisse sur la rampe. J'atterris sans un bruit, comme un chat. Devant la porte d'entrée j'enfile mes bottes en tremblant.

Sous le porche, je souffle en me rassurant : je ne risque rien.

Je fais le tour de la maison pour gagner le parc.

Je retrouve l'homme. Il sourit, surement pour m'assurer que je ne crains rien.

Je suis gênée. Ma présence ici est contraire à tout ce qu'impose la bienséance. Pourtant, je ne souhaiterai être nulle part ailleurs.

D'une certaine façon, cet être m'est familier. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, je n'ai jamais entendu sa voix mais j'ai l'impression de le connaitre.

C'est avec une curiosité non dissimulée que j'entame la conversation.

\- Que savez-vous de mes parents ? Où les avez-vous rencontrés ? Comment se fait-il que je ne vous connaisse pas ?

Seuls les battements effrénés de mon cœur et ma respiration rapide gâchent le silence étrange de la nuit.

\- Doucement chère enfant. Le froid est vif, marchons un instant. Je connais un endroit non loin où monsieur Cullen brule les feuilles mortes. Je ferai un feu et nous pourrons converser à notre aise.

Sa voix me laisse sans réponse. Je ne sais expliquer pourquoi mes pas le suivent sans le contredire alors que je désobéis à mon devoir en acceptant de l'accompagner. De plus, il m'a dit que nous ne nous entretiendrions qu'un instant, faire un feu signifie que notre tête-à-tête sera long.

Je peine à marcher dans la pelouse humide. Les talons de mes bottes s'enfoncent un peu dans la boue. Je manque de trébucher et je peste dans ma barbe. Quand je lève les yeux, l'homme n'est plus là. Je panique.

\- Où êtes-vous ?

Je ne crie pas, je ne veux pas réveiller Esmé mais je suis furieuse qu'il ne me propose pas son aide.

\- Je suis là, j'ai préparé le feu.

Il est tout près. Il me tend son bras. Je le refuse impoliment en détournant les yeux.

\- Essayez de me suivre.

Son ton est amusé. Le fait que je sois en colère le divertit vraisemblablement. Je me rembrunis d'autant plus. 

J'aperçois enfin une lueur. J'approche avec espoir. Je suis transie de froid, j'ai hâte de me réchauffer autant que d'avoir les réponses à mes questions.

L'homme ôte son par-dessus et le pose sur un tapis de feuilles. Ses yeux m'invitent à m'y assoir.

\- Merci, murmurai-je.

La flambée est petite, surement pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais elle soulage mes membres engourdis.

L'homme enlève son chapeau et s'installe face à moi.

Il doit être âgé d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses yeux sont noirs, profonds. Des mèches de ses cheveux foncés tombent négligemment sur le coin de ses cils. Sa bouche est pleine. Je ne me détache de ma contemplation que lorsqu'il sourit.

Effarouchée, je rougis.

\- Allez-vous enfin me dire ce qui me vaut cette sortie en pleine nuit ?

L'escapade est longue à présent, j'ai hâte d'en finir.

\- La nuit est magnifique. Cela ne vous plait-il pas ? Je vous croyais aventureuse.

\- Venons-en aux faits je vous prie.

\- Très bien mademoiselle Swan.

Il porte un costume trois pièces gris foncé, avec de petites rayures. Il est très élégant, son allure est à la dernière mode. Il ressemble à un acteur de cinéma. Le mystère n'en est que plus attractif.

\- Je suis un très vieil ami de votre mère. Nous…

\- Non ! Le coupai-je. Ne vous moquez pas de moi, vous ne pouvez pas être un vieil ami de ma mère, vous êtes presque aussi vieux que moi !

Il essaie de m'abuser et je n'ai aucune solution de repli. Je me suis fait berner et je suis coincée, quelle imbécile !

\- Je suis plus vieux que je n'en ai l'air.

\- Et quel âge avez-vous au juste ?

\- Je ne comptais pas aborder ce sujet si tôt.

\- Peu importe ce que vous souhaitiez monsieur. Si vous voulez gagner ma confiance, vous allez devoir être sincère avec moi. Tout ceci est trop étrange, le fait même que je sois ici avec vous est irrationnel.

\- Pourtant vous m'avez suivi.

\- Vous avez intrigué pour que je vous suive et vous continuez mais je ne suis pas dupe. Expliquez-vous ou je repars.

Son regard s'encre au mien. J'ai la sensation d'y tomber.

\- Oubliez ceci, dit-il fermement.

Ses yeux sont un abysse dans lequel je me noie. Pendant quelques secondes j'ai la nécessité absolue de lui accorder tout ce qu'il désire.

Je rassemble toute la détermination que je possède pour me détourner de lui et je lui réponds sans ambages.

\- C'est hors de question.

Il semble passablement surpris.

\- Je vais d'abord chercher du bois.

Il se lève agilement, aussi gracieux que magistral. Il disparaît quelques secondes et revient les bras chargés de plusieurs branches.

Je suis stupéfaite de la rapidité avec laquelle il accomplit cette tâche, dans le noir de surcroît.

Il s'installe au même endroit. Il est en proie au doute.

\- Ce n'est pas sérieux, râle-t-il.

\- On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept, réponds-je sans préambule.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas un soir de juin et il n'y a pas de tilleuls dans votre parc.

Spontanément, nos regards se croisent et nous sourions.

\- Je suis un être hors du commun, commence-t-il tout à fait sérieux.

J'ai envie de répondre que je le sais mais je me tais. Je ne veux pas casser son élan.

\- Je suis ce que l'on appelle un vampire.

Je pouffe.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi. Les vampires sont des légendes dont les écrivains comme Bram Stoker s'inspirent pour écrire des romans. Vous ne pourrez pas me faire croire à ces balivernes !

J'ai l'intention de me lever lorsque j'entends un soupir de sa part. Il parait vulnérable, incertain. D'une certaine façon, il me touche.

Je le toise pour évaluer son degré de sincérité.

Ses yeux s'accrochent aux miens et sans qu'il n'insiste davantage je comprends. Son charisme de star de cinéma, sa rapidité, la façon dont il marche et son regard pénétrant, tout cela n'est pas naturel.

Cet homme avec qui je m'entretiens, ce vieil ami de ma mère est... un vampire.


	4. Chapitre 3

J'ai beau essayé de me persuader, je n'arrive pas à admettre que cet homme si parfait soit un vampire. Je ne parviens pas même à admettre que je pense cette phrase.

Je suppose qu'il perçoit mon trouble mais il ne dit rien. Il attend que je digère la nouvelle et je n'y arrive pas.

\- Alors vous êtes un vampire.

Je suis prudente. Je parle doucement. Mes paroles me semblent absurdes.

\- Ma seule référence en la matière est « Dracula » de Bram Stoker. Êtes-vous similaire à ce personnage ?

\- Je suis différent sur certains points. L'ail et les crucifix n'ont pas d'impact sur moi. Je ne vis pas non plus dans les Carpathes.

Il tente d'être léger alors qu'il avoue. Je retiens un haut le cœur ou un sanglot je ne sais pas trop.

\- Alors vous êtes bien le monstre du roman, soufflai-je pour moi-même.

Je ne veux plus parler de lui. Il me tarde d'en finir.

\- Comment avez-vous rencontré mes parents ?

\- J'ai rencontré Renée lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans.

\- Où ?

\- Au théâtre. Nous nous sommes croisés par hasard. Elle n'avait pas peur de moi et ne cherchait pas à m'aguicher.

J'ouvre de grands yeux ronds. Je ne connais aucune raison pour laquelle elle tenterait de l'aguicher. Il m'ignore.

\- Bref, elle avait une attitude distincte des personnes qui s'approchaient de moi. Je l'ai prise en amitié.

\- Alors vous connaissez Esmé ?

\- Non, elle souhaitait que je reste dans l'anonymat. Elle passait ses journées avec ses familiers, ses nuits avec moi. J'avais voyagé dans le monde entier, mes récits la fascinaient.

\- Qu'en est-il de mon père ?

\- Elle avait confiance en Charles… et en moi. Elle nous a présentés lorsque leur relation s'est avérée sérieuse.

Silence.

\- Savait-elle pour votre…nature ?

\- Bien sûr. Elle était la seule amie que je n'ai jamais eue. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à me côtoyer autre que ma sympathie, elle avait une ouverture d'esprit totalement inédite. Elle…

Il se tait, visiblement ému. Je reste sceptique.

\- Jusqu'où allait votre amitié ?

J'ai honte de poser la question mais elle me brule les lèvres.

\- Avez-vous un ami mademoiselle Swan ? Demande-t-il en me regardant fixement.

Spontanément, j'ai envie de répondre que oui. Tant qu'Edward vit chez moi et tant que nous communiquons même s'il s'agit de disputes, il reste mon ami.  
Je sais aussi que je me voile la face. Il y a bien longtemps que lui et moi n'avons plus de relation amicale.

\- Non, chuchotai-je.

\- Votre mère et moi étions de vrais bons amis, rien de plus. Après son mariage, nous nous sommes beaucoup moins fréquentés mais notre lien est resté très fort. Il a juste changé, ce qui nous paraissait tout à fait naturel.

Le trouble est à son comble. Mes idées sont confuses.

\- Votre... vie, est-elle... éternelle ?

Il hoche la tête gravement.

\- Ne vous ont-ils jamais demandé de la leur donner ?

Il hésite mais lit clairement sur mon visage que je ne me laisserai pas abuser.

\- Votre mère l'a fait. A l'époque j'avais refusé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Votre mère était une femme pleine de ressources. Elle devait vivre sa vie humaine, connaitre l'amour, enfanter, voyager. Je me refusais à accéder à sa requête et je sais que j'avais raison.

Les larmes montent d'elles-mêmes, la colère aussi.

\- Si vous aviez accepté elle serait encore parmi nous ! Vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste !

Je laisse échapper les sanglots, mes mains sur mes yeux.

\- Votre mère n'était pas mariée, elle n'avait pas encore rencontré Charles. L'éternité semble alléchante mais lorsque je lui ai expliqué la contrepartie, elle était d'accord avec moi.

\- Elle méritait de vivre, elle méritait de ne pas mourir ! Elle aurait pu rencontrer mon père plus tard et tomber amoureuse de lui. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, sa nature n'aurait rien changé !

\- Mais vous ne seriez pas née, affirme-t-il calmement.

\- Moi… Moi je…

Je ne sais plus, les sentiments se mélangent et les mots se brisent dans ma gorge.

\- Vous vous méprenez mademoiselle.

Sa voix s'est faite douce et apaisante. Je délivre mes yeux de mes doigts et je l'observe continuer son récit.

\- Un vampire et un humain ne peuvent pas être en couple, ce serait une hérésie. Renée n'a jamais été plus heureuse qu'avec votre père. Elle n'a jamais été plus épanouie qu'à votre naissance. Charles et vous étiez son monde, son tout. Elle vous a inculqué tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle a fait de vous la jeune femme formidable que vous êtes. Elle était très fière de vous, vous êtes (il insista sur ce mot) sa réussite, son accomplissement.

Il est affecté lui aussi. Il partage ma peine et ne s'en cache pas.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas.

\- Détrompez-vous, je vous ai rencontré quelques fois lorsque vous étiez enfant. Puis vos parents m'écrivaient régulièrement.

L'entretien arrive à sa fin et sans explication logique, alors que la fatigue plombe mon corps, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.

\- Pourquoi vous être montré ce soir ? Pourquoi pas avant ?

\- La principale raison est la suivante : j'ai senti en vous l'envie de mourir.

Je reste figée. Personne ne sait. Moi-même j'ai du mal à me l'avouer. Mais c'est bien la vérité. Depuis la perte de mes parents, je n'entrevois aucun avenir. Je voudrais les rejoindre au paradis. Seule cette idée me rassure.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes là pour m'en empêcher.

\- Vos parents m'avaient chargé de prendre soin de vous s'ils trépassaient.

\- Pourquoi mes parents prenaient-ils tant de précautions ? A croire qu'ils avaient prévu leur décès.

\- Bien sûr que non, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter. Personne ne le peut.

Sa hâte à répondre me surprend, pour autant je ne relève pas frontalement.

\- Qu'elle est la raison secondaire à votre apparition ?

Il se lève lentement, il piétine le feu et me présente sa main. Je doute une seconde et je la prends. La sensation est nouvelle, douce et fraiche, pas désagréable.

\- Nous aurons d'autres occasions d'en parler.

Son charisme me dépasse au point que je ne trouve pas le moyen de répondre.

Il passe mon bras sous le sien fermement et nous cheminons vers la demeure.

Sous le porche nous nous retrouvons face à face. Ses yeux brillent d'une intensité particulière sous la lune et je suis charmée. Cet être, puisqu'il n'est pas un homme, est plus magnifique que tout ce qui m'a été donné de voir jusqu'à présent.

\- Je serai là chaque nuit. Quand vous le souhaitez, vous n'avez qu'à me demander et je viendrai.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Vous pouvez me nommer Gabriel, Gabriel Beaumort.

Son nom de famille m'arrache un sourire.

\- Est-ce là votre vrai nom ou le réservez-vous pour les jeunes filles désespérées que vous rencontrez la nuit ?

\- Votre mère n'était pas dénuée d'humour. C'est elle qui m'a baptisé ainsi. Gabriel, un prénom d'ange alors que je suis dans l'inconscient collectif assimilé au démon. Et Beaumort…

Il me regarde par-dessous ses cils d'une façon malicieuse parfaitement incroyable. Mes jambes s'en trouvent engourdies.

\- Avouez n'ayez pas honte, le taquinai-je.

\- Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un mort aussi beau.

Je pouffe tristement. Je me rappelle à quel point ma mère aimait les farces, la joie, les rires.

\- Je suis flatté et enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance mademoiselle Swan. Dormez, demain vos idées seront plus claires.

Sa voix est savoureuse, sa bouche est une offrande. Ma poitrine crépite délicieusement.

Sa main remonte vers mon visage, s'arrête un instant et reprend lentement sa position initiale le long de son corps.

Un peu désappointée, je passe la porte.

Je reste quelques minutes contre la chambranle pour reprendre contenance.

J'ôte mes bottes et je prends doucement la direction des escaliers. Esmé se lève à l'aube, soit dans peu de temps, je dois redoubler de vigilance pour ne pas me faire prendre.

\- Mademoiselle Swan…

Un soupir de frayeur m'échappe.

Edward vient de rentrer lui aussi et il n'a pas l'air ravi de me croiser.

Il ne m'appelle jamais « mademoiselle Swan ». Lorsque nous étions amis il me nommait Bella, aujourd'hui Isabella. Il me sert du « mademoiselle » pour accentuer son dédain.

\- Depuis quand sortons-nous sans permission, la nuit qui plus est ?

\- Chut sombre idiot ! Tu vas réveiller tes parents ! Inutile de les alerter ! Je faisais juste un tour dans le jardin, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- Tu peux garder tes mensonges. Où as-tu trainé ?

Je préfère quand il parle plus fort. Maintenant sa voix se fait ténébreuse et inquiétante.

\- Je ne mens pas ! Où veux-tu que j'aille en chemise de nuit ?

Son regard descend sur mon manteau entrouvert. Même s'il voit la vérité en face, il ne capitule pas.

\- Et tu n'as pas peur toute seule dans le noir ?

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Du loup peut-être…

Sa voix est trainante, il se rapproche, ses yeux dans les miens. Il est effrayant. Je recule, je me tasse sur moi-même mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincue.

\- Que me veux-tu ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses n'importe quoi, grince-t-il. Esmé est assez dépassée par les événements et s'inquiète outre mesure pour toi. Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont.

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Sans réfléchir mon cerveau construit une réponse acerbe que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de crier.

\- Parce que TON attitude est exemplaire ?! Première nouvelle ! Je ne choisis pas mon état, je le subis et si tu te rappelles un tant soit peu ma personne tu sais que j'ai raison ! Si quelqu'un peut rendre les choses plus faciles c'est bien toi, mais tu ne fais rien pour alléger l'ambiance. Tu préfères sortir jusqu'à pas d'heure, c'est bien plus facile d'être absent que d'affronter la peine de ton entourage. Tu es un lâche et un égoïste. J'aime Esmé comme une mère jamais je ne lui ferai de torts !

Je suis en sueur, en larmes, les mots qui sortent de ma gorge sont des gémissements. Sans m'en apercevoir j'ai avancé sur Edward en appuyant chaque mot avec mon doigt sur son torse.

Bien entendu, Esmé et Carlisle sont au pied de l'escalier, complètement ahuris par la scène.

\- Bella ma chère…

Esmé est brisée par ce qu'elle voit et ce qu'elle entend.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

Je darde sur Edward un dernier regard avant de me tourner vers Esmé.

\- Pardon Esmé, j'étais allée faire un petit tour dans le jardin, j'avais besoin d'air.

\- A cette heure-ci ? Demande Carlisle.

\- Oui, dis-je sèchement. Il me semble que le parc est sûr, il n'y a pas de loups qui rodent.

Je réutilise exprès les mots d'Edward.

Esmé reprend la parole précipitamment.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais ce n'est pas une heure pour sortir. Préviens-moi la prochaine fois, je t'accompagnerai.

Elle est calme, attentionnée, mais je m'agite, j'étouffe. Je dois me concentrer pour ne pas exploser.

\- Esmé, dis-je fermement. Vous ne pouvez pas me protéger de tout. Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante pour tout le mal que vous vous donnez pour moi. Mais je crois sincèrement que je dois faire mon deuil comme je l'entends. Personne ne saurait m'aider dans cette tâche. Je n'ai rien fait de réprimandable il me semble.

Le silence se fait. Esmé et Carlisle sont bouches bée, jamais je ne me suis adressée à eux de cette façon.  
Edward trépigne. Il se tait par respect pour ses parents mais je sais que nous n'en avons pas fini. Je vais payer cet accès de colère. J'aurais bien le temps de m'en inquiéter plus tard.

Je choisis ce moment pour monter et regagner ma chambre.

Je m'allonge sans prendre la peine d'enlever mon manteau.

J'entends vaguement Edward au piano. Il joue une sonate de Mozart, à la fois sévère et légère, triste.  
Lorsque je ferme les yeux, je revois son regard stupéfait et dur. Mon cœur et ma poitrine se serrent.  
Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi il m'en veut tellement, ni pourquoi je suis incapable d'en faire autant alors qu'il est le plus méprisable des hommes.

J'écarte Edward par des souvenirs moins douloureux.

Je me rappelle le visage du vampire, des ombres dues aux flammes dansant sur ses joues, ses yeux dans les miens allumés d'une lueur fascinante, sa présence affolante et intime.  
Je m'endors sur des images de Gabriel, beau, prévenant, avec le sentiment enjoué que je le reverrai bientôt, avec l'angoisse qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit.

Même si je ne veux pas entendre la suite de son histoire, quelque chose me dit que je le dois.


	5. Chapitre 4

J'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux. La clarté qui illumine ma chambre m'en empêche.

Mes paupières papillonnent afin de m'habituer à la lumière.  
Je m'étire lentement. Le sommeil pèse encore largement sur mon corps et je prends mon temps.

Le regard rivé sur le plafond je repense aux événements de la veille.  
Gabriel emplit mes souvenirs et un sourire étire mes lèvres. J'ai la sensation que tout son être m'enveloppe. Je sens encore sa présence rassurante, son charisme perturbant.  
La nuit dernière, notre entretien est resté très factuel, pas une fois je n'ai ressenti la peur. Je crois que je ne suis pas tout à fait convaincue qu'il s'agit d'un vampire même si tout me pousse à le croire. Dans tous les cas, je suis persuadée qu'il ne peut pas être un monstre. Il n'a rien de terrifiant. Bien au contraire, ses manières et ses attitudes me charment indubitablement.  
Je décide que je veux le revoir. Je dois savoir pourquoi il intervient dans ma vie et pourquoi il m'est si agréable de le rencontrer alors qu'il m'a avoué être un démon.

On toque à la porte. Je m'assois vivement.

\- Esmé?

\- Oui ma chère, c'est moi.

Je baisse la tête. J'ai honte de mon comportement de la veille. Ni Esmé ni Carlisle ne valent un tel traitement. Ils souffrent surement autant que moi, pourtant ils ne montrent rien et sont dévoués.

Elle pose un plateau chargé de mets sur une table d'appoint.

\- Commentaire as-tu dormi?

\- Très bien Esmé, merci.

Je ne mens pas. Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi sans cauchemar.

\- J'en suis ravie.

\- Ne sommes-nous pas vendredi ? N'est-ce pas le jour du marché aujourd'hui ?

\- Non Bella, il n'y a plus de marché. Les temps sont durs et les tickets de rationnements sont monnaie courante de nos jours. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Carlisle et Edward se chargent de nous approvisionner correctement.

\- Je vois.

En réalité je ne comprends pas. Je suis étrangère au monde extérieur.

\- Bella… J'ai entendu tes consignes hier soir. Je comprends et je ne t'importunerai plus mais…

\- Esmé taisez-vous ! Je m'excuse. Je suis confuse de m'être adressée à vous de cette façon. Vous ne le méritez pas. Sans vous, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai. Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi !

\- Chut ...

Elle s'assoit près de moi et m'enlace.

\- Je t'ai dit que je comprenais. Il est vrai que tes mots et ton ton m'ont choqué, mais tu as raison. Je ne peux qu'être là pour toi. Je ne veux en aucun cas t'étouffer. Tu peux compter sur moi, tu le sais.

\- Je le sais Esmé et vous ne savez pas à quel point votre présence ainsi que celle de Carlisle allègent ma peine.

Elle me serre étroitement. Depuis l'enterrement, c'est la première fois qu'elle le fait. Je crois déceler une larme mais je n'en suis pas sûre et je ne tiens pas à vérifier.

\- Ceci dit, reprend-elle. J'ai pris une liberté qui me semble déplacée.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Te rappelles-tu de Rosalie Hale ?

Rosalie Hale est une jeune fille qui doit être à peine plus âgée que moi, extrêmement vaniteuse et égocentrique. Si je ne me trompe pas elle a été élue reine de beauté de la ville. Ce titre lui va très bien, elle est absolument parfaite physiquement, mais de mon point de vue ces concours sont absurdes, je ne comprends pas ce qui peut pousser une fille à participer à ce genre de compétition.  
Elle est fiancée à Royce King, un homme très puissant et très beau lui aussi.  
Ils vont très bien ensembles et grand bien leur fasse.

Je les ai croisés quelques fois au théâtre ou en ville avec mes parents et je les trouve tous les deux très antipathiques.

Toutefois, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, Rosalie a tenté plusieurs fois d'entrer en contact avec moi depuis le décès de mes parents. Je perçois son comportement comme de la pitié et il est hors de question que j'y réponde.

\- Je m'en rappelle oui.

\- Elle est passée hier pour te proposer de te joindre à elle pour aller à l'opéra.

Je me fige. Il est impossible qu'Esmé ait accepté sans mon consentement.

\- J'aurais tout de suite refusé s'il ne s'agissait pas de ton opéra préféré.

Je tais le grognement qui menace de m'échapper. Je fais appel à tout mon sang froid avant de répondre.

\- Esmé… Voulez-vous dire que vous avez accepté une invitation à l'opéra avec Rosalie Hale et son fiancé Royce King ?

Même leurs noms me donnent des frissons.

Esmé baisse la tête mal à l'aise.

\- Après ce que tu m'as dit hier je suis très mal à l'aise Bella. Tu peux toujours annuler en prétextant que tu te sens mal. Cela dit, cet opéra est complet depuis longtemps, il te sera impossible de le revoir.

J'ai envie de lui répondre que je me moque de cet opéra, que rien ne m'intéresse plus que de rester dans ma chambre mais ce serait un mensonge.  
Mon père m'a initié à la musique et je rêve de voir Samson et Dalila. J'en rêve depuis que j'en ai écouté les premières mesures.

\- Qui serait mon cavalier ?

\- Un ami de Monsieur King, un Certain James Witherdale.

\- Vous ne le connaissez pas ?

\- Non mais je peux certainement faire confiance à M. King et mademoiselle Hale.

Je ne suis pas de son avis. La soirée sera musicalement intéressante mais socialement ennuyeuse.

\- Veux-tu qu'Edward t'accompagne ?

\- Il vaut mieux qu'Edward et moi restions loin l'un de l'autre.

Je suis résignée mais juste. Je ne supporte plus ses colères.

\- Tu sais Bella, Edward est tout aussi bouleversé que nous tous par la perte de tes parents. Je t'ai entendu dire que j'étais ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour toi, saches que Renée et Charles étaient eux aussi comme des parents pour Edward. Je crois bien qu'il se confiait plus à eux, et à ton père notamment, qu'à nous.

Je suis surprise. Non je ne l'imaginais pas. Edward est devenu un étranger pour moi, cette nouvelle ne fait que le confirmer.

\- Je ne connais plus Edward.

Esmé soupire, résignée. Elle ne sait pas plus que moi ce qu'Edward peut bien faire la nuit dehors et elle s'en inquiète. Il est certain qu'un fils de bonne famille ne traîne pas ainsi jusqu'aux heures du petit matin. Son attitude est forcément suspecte.  
Du vivant de mes parents, il ne sortait pas de cette façon.  
Mes parents aimaient beaucoup Edward. Ils participaient financièrement à ses études de musique. Mon père était sûr qu'il deviendrait un pianiste réputé. Il avait foi en lui et ne cessait jamais de l'encourager.

\- Que décides-tu concernant l'opéra ?

\- J'irai.

Son visage s'illumine. C'est exactement le plaisir que je veux lui faire après mes mots d'hier.

\- Tu en seras heureuse.

\- Je l'espère, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Elle déserte la chambre. Je bois le thé encore chaud et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je mange un toast avec appétit.  
Je finis ma boisson sur le balcon. Exceptionnellement, même si l'air est vif, le temps est clair. Le soleil sans parvenir à chauffer ma peau, irradie le parc et fait éclater les couleurs automnales. Je reste subjuguée devant le spectacle.

Je pense à Gabriel. Que fait un vampire la journée ? Dort-il dans un cercueil comme le dit la légende ? Peut-il sortir sous le soleil ? Pense-t-il à moi ?

Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces réflexions ridicules et je vais me préparer.  
Plus tard Esmé passe dans ma chambre pour échanger le plateau du petit déjeuner contre celui du déjeuner. Elle semble enjouée, j'en suis heureuse.  
Je grignote un peu et retourne sur le balcon. J'essaie de lire les quatre filles du docteur March, le dernier livre que ma mère m'ait offert. Elle disait que je ressemblais à Jo et elle en était fière.  
Le roman ne m'emporte pas. Je reste figée sur le paysage.

Jasper frappe déjà à la porte.  
Son air est calme. Il sourit avec douceur. Sa seule présence m'apaise, je me sens naturelle avec lui.  
Nous reprenons le poème que je n'ai pas appris. Je parviens néanmoins à mémoriser la première moitié. Jasper me félicite.

\- Bravo ! Vous semblez plus concentrée aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai bien dormi. Nous avons peut-être là un début d'explication.

Il sourit.

\- Madame Cullen m'a informé que vous avez accepté une sortie ce soir ?

\- En effet, je vais à l'opéra voir la pièce de Camille Saint Saens.

\- C'est un beau progrès. Cet opéra parait sensationnel. De plus, sachez que nous nous y croiserons.

\- Vraiment ? Je m'en réjouis ! Qui vous accompagne ?

\- Je m'y rends avec ma fiancée Alice Brandon et avec Edward et son amie.

Je suis soufflée. Je sais que Jasper et lui sont liés, mais Edward a une amie. Il ne s'agit pas d'une cavalière comme James pour moi, non il a bien précisé _son_ amie.  
Je suis sotte de me torturer ainsi. Edward est charmant avec les autres, il n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait une amie.

\- Je suis ravie. Je m'y rends avec Rosalie Hale, Royce King et un de leur ami, un certain James Witherdale.

\- Oh, les futurs monsieur et madame King.

\- Oui effectivement.

Notre regard complice se passe de mots. Il est de mon avis, ils sont imbuvables.

\- Si j'avais su que vous accepteriez, je vous aurais proposé de venir avec nous.

\- Merci, mais je ne tiens pas à sortir avec Edward. Nous ne nous entendons pas.

\- Je n'en savais rien.

\- Ne vous l'a-t-il pas exprimé ?

\- Non jamais. Il a mentionné votre désarroi et le sien mais en aucun cas vos désaccords.

Je suis surprise. A ce stade, il ne s'agit pas de désaccords mais d'une réelle répulsion.

Je baisse la tête, triste à nouveau. Il m'est toujours difficile d'admettre cet état de fait.

\- Les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi sombres qu'on le pense.

Il me sourit et j'ai envie de le croire mais ma raison m'en défend.

\- Bien, puisque vous devez vous préparer pour la soirée, nous allons arrêter maintenant.

\- Oui, j'imagine qu'il faut que je me prépare.

Je n'ai aucune idée de la robe que je vais mettre. Jasper le comprend.

\- Voulez-vous que je demande à Esmé de monter vous aider ?

\- Non je vous remercie. Je suis encore capable de me vêtir, souris-je.

\- J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir.

\- Moi aussi.

Il me sourit gentiment et disparaît.

Je suis désœuvrée. Je ne sais vraiment pas quelle tenue adopter. Soudain j'ai une idée.  
Je suis peut-être masochiste mais l'idée fait son chemin.

Je sors dans le couloir et me dirige vers la chambre de mes parents. Je n'y suis pas retournée depuis le jour de l'enterrement. J'y avais choisi leurs derniers habits. J'avais aussi emporté tous les disques de mon père, les cigarettes de ma mère et une de ses broches qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Cette pièce rend leur absence trop prégnante et les souvenirs trop douloureux.

J'ouvre doucement la porte. J'entre précautionneusement, comme si une bombe risque d'exploser à tout moment. Je retiens un sanglot. Elle n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois.  
Chaque atome de l'endroit est un souvenir doux amer. Je caresse le dessus de lit, la commode, puis je m'assois sur la chaise de la coiffeuse. Je prends le peigne et me brosse les cheveux alors qu'une larme silencieuse coule doucement.

Je ne dois pas pleurer, je dois me faire belle.

Je souris en pensant à quel point ma mère détestait cette réplique, uniquement parce qu'on ne l'employait que pour les femmes, comme si les hommes n'avaient aucun effort à faire pour être beau.

Je me rends à la penderie. J'embrasse les habits de ma mère et respire une grande bouffée de son odeur. La sensation qu'elle est proche alors qu'elle est si inaccessible me torture. Je tombe à genoux avec une brassée de robes. Je pleure ainsi un moment. Il me semble que je ne parviendrai jamais à me détacher du sol.  
Je décide de me faire violence pour m'arracher du placard.  
Je regarde du côté des robes de soirée. Ma mère avait des goûts simples mais sûrs.

Je choisis une robe longue en satin, légèrement décolletée sur la poitrine et échancrée plus largement dans le dos. La couleur or ne tranche pas trop avec ma peau blanche. Je me regarde dans le miroir, elle est un petit peu large. Je m'aperçois que j'ai beaucoup maigri. Mais elle me va tout de même bien et j'en suis heureuse. Je ressemble plutôt à mon père mais j'ai les mensurations de ma mère, grande et fine.

Je retourne à la coiffeuse. Une nouvelle fois, les objets si personnels de ma mère me bouleversent. Je mets quelques gouttes de son parfum et des larmes m'échappent de nouveau. Je n'arriverai pas à maquiller mes yeux.

\- Belle?

Je me relève prestement, comme si je faisais une bêtise.

\- Tout va bien Bella ne… Oh mon dieu ! Tu… Tu…

Esmé est émue aux larmes et je ne sais pas de quelle façon réagir.

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- Merci Esmé.

Je rougis bien entendu. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise face à un compliment.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide.

Elle arrive au bon moment. Je la supplie presque de me donner son soutien.

\- Bien sûr, viens assied-toi.

Elle dispose une chaise près de moi et entreprend de me maquiller.  
Le fard à paupière s'accorde avec ma robe. Elle décide que je n'ai pas besoin de couleur sur mes joues. Elle termine avec mes lèvres qu'elle rougit légèrement.

Mes cheveux longs ne sont pas du tout à la mode, mais je m'en moque. Esmé parvient à me coiffer convenablement en les plaçant sur une de mes épaules, sans oublier bien sûr de laquer une ou deux vagues sur le dessus de mon crâne.

Quand nous entendons la sonnette de l'entrée, je suis prête.

Je remercie Esmé d'un sourire et je la prends dans mes bras. Nous sommes toutes les deux au bord des larmes.

\- Non, tu n'as pas le droit de gâcher mon œuvre, sourit-elle.

\- Esmé, il n'existe pas de mots assez justes pour vous dire à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante.

\- Je sais Bella. Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. C'est un privilège pour moi d'être auprès de toi. Je t'aime... comme si tu étais ma fille.

\- Je vous aime Esmé.

Nous retenons courageusement nos larmes, joyeuses comme si nous venions de partager un secret trop longtemps caché.  
Je descends les escaliers avec une légèreté rare jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans le hall d'entrée.  
Edward discute avec Rosalie. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'aguicher. Tout en elle essaie de le séduire et je fulmine intérieurement.

Lorsqu'il entend mes pas, il se retourne et reste coi. Il semble que ma tenue l'étonne.  
Il est lui-même élégant comme toujours mais son costume lui donne une allure folle. La couleur de son habit s'accorde avec celle de ma robe. Je me laisse aller à penser que nous ferions un beau couple.

Spontanément je lui souris. Il se ressaisit dans la seconde. Ses sourcils se froncent, ses lèvres se ferment strictement.

\- Isabella, quelle joie de te voir ! Sur joue Rosalie.

Edward me barre la route.

\- Tu as donc si peu d'ami que tu doives supporter ces énergumènes pour te rendre à l'opéra ? Grince-t-il en aparté.

Ses mots me blessent mais je ne laisse pas la colère m'envahir.

\- Tu me connais assez pour avoir la réponse à ta question. Passe-moi tes commentaires acerbes.

Je le contourne.

\- Bonsoir Rosalie, merci pour l'invitation.

\- Je t'en prie, c'est normal. J'ai tellement pensé à toi…

La pitié qu'elle met dans ses mots me rend malade, mais je fais l'hypocrite et je la suis vers la rue avec un air affecté.

\- Royce et son ami ne sont donc pas venus nous chercher ?

Il est étonnant qu'un homme tel que lui laisse sa fiancé déambuler seule en ville. Il manque de classe selon moi.

\- Royce devait terminer un travail important, il nous rejoint devant l'opéra avec James.

Elle me regarde avec insistance tandis qu'elle prononce son prénom. Docile, je pose la question qu'elle attend.

\- Connais-tu ce James ? L'as-tu rencontré ?

\- Oui, et je peux t'assurer qu'il est charmant!

En moins d'une minute Rosalie me fait sa description physique avec une voix surexcitée qui suggère qu'elle prévoit un rapprochement entre lui et moi. Cette unique raison fait qu'il ne me plait pas. En plus, son physique m'intéresse peu, surtout s'il est aussi pesant que ma soi-disant amie.

Une voiture nous klaxonne et se gare sur le bas côté. Il s'agit de Jasper et Edward. Ils vont certainement chercher leurs cavalières. Le retard de Royce et son acolyte n'en est que plus agaçant.

\- Mesdemoiselles, bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir messieurs! S'empresse de répondre Rosalie.

Je souris nerveusement. Jasper retient son rire.

\- Où donc sont vos cavaliers ? Demande Jasper.

Rosalie se lance dans son explication. Elle excuse comme elle le peut son chevalier. Je regarde le trottoir, honteuse. Même si j'essaie de l'oublier, la pique d'Edward se rappelle à moi. Non, je n'ai pas d'ami. Lui l'était, mes parents l'étaient aussi, Esmé et Carlisle le sont dans un sens. Mais personne à qui je puisse me confier, avec qui je puisse sortir au théâtre ou à l'opéra.  
Lorsque je lève les yeux, Edward me fixe avec un regard que je ne parviens pas à saisir. Je ne tiens pas à être la cible de son mépris alors je baisse les yeux de nouveau.

\- Nous pouvons vous déposer si vous le souhaitez. L'opéra est sur le chemin,nous récupérerons nos cavalières sans retard.

Mon sang bouillonne, il me semble que je mourrais d'humiliation si cela se produisait.

\- Non, réponds-je à la hâte. La soirée est douce, j'ai vraiment envie de marcher et d'en profiter pour finir notre discussion à notre aise. Merci Jasper de le proposer.

Il me sert un sourire d'excuse et va son chemin.

Je suis soulagée.

Rosalie se tourne vers moi avec une complicité qui me déroute.

\- Mon petit doigt me dit que James commence déjà à te plaire, sourit-elle.

Ma justification auprès de Jasper n'était pas réfléchie. Voilà que Rosalie se fait de fausses idées sur mon compte. Je dois réparer ça tout de suite.

\- A vrai dire Rosalie. Je ne suis pas vraiment intéressée par les choses de l'amour en ce moment. Ma peine est terrible et je dois d'abord faire mon deuil avant d'être prête pour qui que ce soit.

Étrangement, je pense à Gabriel. Même si je viens de le rencontrer, des sentiments intenses m'animent à son égard. Peut-être est-ce dû à sa nature.

\- Bella, tu as déjà dix-sept ans. Il est temps d'y songer !

Le mariage l'obsède depuis son plus jeune âge, nous ne pouvons pas nous accorder.

\- Je ne peux pas lutter contre mes sentiments.

\- L'amour nous tombe dessus quand on s'y attend le moins ! S'enjoue-t-elle.

Je me résigne à me taire et sourire poliment. Je ne veux pas me mettre en colère.

La présence de Gabriel se fait plus prégnante. J'ai l'intuition qu'il se trouve près de moi.  
Aussi discrètement que possible je scanne les alentours. Aucun indice ne vient appuyer cette sensation.

La nuit est tombée lorsque nous arrivons devant l'opéra. Nous montons les escaliers pour attendre nos cavaliers qui n'ont même pas la décence d'être à l'heure. Rosalie n'en finit pas de raconter les préparatifs de son mariage et je me sens ridicule... seule et ridicule.

Les yeux dans le vague, je regarde les gens au pied des marches quand je l'aperçois.  
Les images tournent au ralenti.  
D'abord nos yeux s'accrochent. Les siens sont sérieux et comme d'habitude habités par cette profondeur irrésistible. Puis le coin de sa bouche se soulève tout doucement et son œil se fait malicieux.  
Mon cœur palpite lourdement et mes jambes s'engourdissent. Je rougis, un sourire perdu sur mon visage.  
Il incline légèrement la tête sans me perdre de vue et soulève un peu son chapeau pour me saluer. Je dois contrôler mes membres pour ne pas courir vers lui. Au lieu de ça, je fais une sorte de révérence presque invisible.  
Il a compris, son sourire s'agrandit. Gênée un instant par cette complicité nouvelle, je baisse les yeux. Le trouble passé, je ne le trouve plus. Je panique un peu avant de me rassurer.  
Il est là. Gabriel est là quelque part. Il veille sur moi comme il l'a promis. Je peux compter sur lui.

Enfin les hommes arrivent.  
Royce est comme dans mon souvenir, arrogant et lourd. Il semble plus excité néanmoins. Il agite ses bras, parle fort, sans aucune classe ni retenue.

\- Et voici le fabuleux James, clame-t-il.

Il est effectivement beau garçon, mais ses yeux sont d'aciers et brillent d'une lueur qui me met mal à l'aise.

\- Vous avez menti cher Royce, dit-il d'une façon enjôleuse. Mademoiselle Swan est plus belle encore que vous ne me l'avez décrite.

Ce disant il prend ma main et la porte à sa bouche pour la baiser. Ses manières sont désuètes et loin de m'émoustiller, elles me répugnent. De plus, il murmure "exquise" en dardant son regard sur moi. Le rouge ne me monte pas aux joues, je suis figée. Je suis déconcertée, sa présence a quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Sur ce, Jasper s'avance pour nous saluer. Je soupire de soulagement mais la seconde suivante, je retiens mon souffle en apercevant la silhouette qui accompagne Edward.

Il me présente sa fiancée, une jeune fille tout à fait charmante, coiffée et habillée à la dernière mode.

\- Voici ma fiancée, Alice Brandon, je te présente Isabella Swan, mon étudiante préférée.

Je suis touchée par la familiarité qu'il met dans ses propos. Je me sens proche de Jasper et je suis heureuse de constater qu'il m'apprécie lui aussi.

\- Isabella, je suis enchantée ! Jasper m'a parlé de toi en des termes élogieux. J'avais hâte de faire ta connaissance.

\- Merci Alice, je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

Jasper ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle réellement. Je sais qu'ils sont fiancés par les oui dire qu'Esmé rapporte.

\- Peut-être pourrais-tu passer à la maison pour boire un thé un après-midi ?

Son enthousiasme est contagieux. J'accepte sans sourciller, conquise.

Sans le voir, je sens Edward nerveux. Comme une relique de notre ancienne amitié, j'ai gardé le fait de deviner ses états d'âme. Toutefois aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas toujours sûre de mon appréciation.

\- Je vous présente Jessica Stanley.

Edward est froid, il a présenté son amie avec retenue. Elle sourit poliment.  
Elle est très jolie, elle aussi apprêtée à la dernière mode.

\- Monsieur, je ne crois pas avoir le privilège de vous connaitre.

Edward s'adresse à James.

\- Permettez-moi de vous présenter James Witherdale, un collaborateur, annonce Royce.

James salue distraitement. Ses yeux se posent sur moi et je ne sais pas si mon imagination me joue des tours mais j'ai la sensation qu'il pourrait me dévorer. J'en frissonne de dégoût.

La sonnerie significative du début de l'opéra retentit et nous nous pressons de gagner nos places.

Royce à louer une loge dans laquelle nous serons tous les quatre. Rosalie s'installe près de moi devant. Les hommes ricanent entre eux. Ils se font passer une fiole d'alcool. Je suis outrée, ils n'ont donc aucune manière.  
J'aperçois Jasper dans la salle en contrebas. Il discute avec sa fiancée, ils rient tous les deux, ils semblent très complices.  
Edward attend patiemment. La bavardage de son amie ne parait pas l'intéressé.

\- Tu te sens bien ? Demande Rosalie.

\- Je suis très excitée de voir cet opéra. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

Ce disant je jette un œil aux hommes derrière nous.

\- Bien merci Bella.

Rosalie est superficielle, c'est un fait, mais elle ne mérite surement pas un goujat comme fiancé. Elle me fait de la peine et je me promet de l'inviter plus tard pour boire un thé.

La spectacle commence et je me laisse emporter.  
Le chœur, les chanteurs et la musique sont grandioses. Je suis dans ma bulle, je vis l'histoire d'une façon incroyable. A tel point que quelques larmes d'émotion m'échappent lors des moments poignants.

A la fin de l'opéra, Royce est de en plus soul si j'en crois sa façon de parler. James semble ne jamais me quitter des yeux. Je suis inquiète de la suite des événements.

\- Comment avez-vous trouvé le spectacle ? Demande Jasper.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau, d'aussi émouvant. Je souhaiterai le revoir tout de suite pour m'en rappeler la moindre note.

Jasper et Alice rient de mon exaltation.

\- Un homme trompé par sa compagne, je ne perçois aucune émotion dans ce tableau.

L'acidité d'Edward fait surface. Evidemment il ne m'attaque pas frontalement.

\- Il s'agit d'une légende Edward, intervient Jasper.

\- Cette histoire n'est pas neuve, souvent la femme trahit, ment et se sert de l'homme à ses propres desseins.

Je ne peux pas me taire.

\- Les femmes ont une mauvaise image donnée par les hommes. Si je ne m'abuse, ce sont les hommes qui inventent les légendes, les seuls à en avoir le droit. L'histoire ne dit pas si Samson méritait ou non son destin. Peut-être était-il un compagnon misérable et odieux.

Edward me toise avec un visage sans expression. Je relève le menton, prête à répondre à la moindre de ses attaques.

A ce moment-là, Royce s'éloigne pour rejoindre un groupe d'hommes. James ne l'a pas suivi. Il reste dans mon dos et je sens son regard sur ma nuque.  
Jasper perçoit mon trouble.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiète-t-il.

\- J'ai un peu froid, il me tarde de rentrer maintenant.

\- Je suppose que vos cavaliers vont vous raccompagner.

J'essaie d'apercevoir Royce. Il discute sans se soucier de nous.

\- Oui je suppose.

Je ne veux pas ennuyer Jasper. Alice me salue chaleureusement.

Royce revient vers nous. Nous le suivons jusqu'à sa voiture.  
Le trajet se fait dans un silence religieux. James me toise sans cesse, Rosalie sourit dans le vide. Personne ne s'épanche sur le moment pourtant sublime de l'opéra.

Lorsque nous arrivons devant la maison, James descend pour ouvrir ma porte.

\- Isabella, j'ai passé un très bon moment en votre compagnie.

\- Merci.

Je ne peux pas lui rendre le compliment.

\- Je souhaiterai que nous nous revoyons. Pourquoi ne pas aller au théâtre la semaine prochaine ?

\- Merci James mais je ne préfère pas. Pardonnez-moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ce disant il saisit mon poignet.

\- Parce que...

Je suis surprise et effrayée qu'il se permette de me toucher de la sorte.

\- Ne connaissez-vous pas le sort qui s'acharne sur moi ?

Il sourit, très légèrement, mais suffisamment pour provoquer mon incompréhension la plus totale. Il ne peut pas sourire, il ne peut pas se moquer ainsi de la tragédie que je vis.

\- Vous devez rebondir Isabella. Vos parents ne reviendront pas, le fait de vous terrer chez vous n'y changera rien.

Sa voix est narquoise, son regard glacial. Je suis à la fois furieuse et choquée. De nouveau, je m'aperçois que sa prestance revêt un je-ne-sais-quoi d'impénétrable.

Sur ce j'arrache mon poignet de sa main et rejoins la maison rapidement, la panique me prenant aux tripes.

Je ferme la porte précautionneusement.  
Esmé et Carlisle doivent être en train de souper et je ne veux pas les croiser.

Essoufflée par l'angoisse plus que par ma course, je monte les escaliers à grande enjambées pour retrouver ma chambre.  
Un plateau encore chaud se trouve sur la table d'appoint mais je ne m'y attarde pas. Je cours sur le balcon.

J'ai envie de crier mais au contraire, je chuchote : "Gabriel venez me retrouver, je vous en prie."

Dans la seconde qui suit, je distingue une main accrocher la balustrade et Gabriel apparaît devant moi.

Il me domine de toute sa hauteur. Son regard est comme à l'accoutumée pénétrant et sa présence rassurante. Je sens mes muscles faiblir, au même titre que ma raison.  
Des larmes pointent au coin de mes yeux. Comme s'il connaissait mes pensées, ses bras viennent enlacer ma taille fermement.  
Mes mains attrapent sa nuque et mon visage se niche dans son cou. Loin de me repousser, il me soulève de terre, me serre plus étroitement et vient coller sa joue contre la mienne.  
Il me semble qu'il lit en moi, que nous avons exactement besoin de la même chose au même moment.  
Nos deux corps réunis forment une osmose parfaite.

Son étreinte est la chose la plus naturelle du monde, la plus douce et réconfortante aussi.  
Son odeur, sa barbe naissante contre mon visage, ses mains dans mon dos, son torse contre le mien sont autant de sensations divines. Mon ventre s'engourdit avec délice, ma tête bouillonne, mon cœur bat la chamade.  
Je me détends, il m'apaise. Rien ne peut m'arriver tant que je suis dans ses bras, j'en ai la certitude.

Ici et maintenant, je me sens plus que bien, je me sens chez moi.

 **oOoOo**

 **Les chapitres se sont succédés rapidement pour l'instant parce que j'avais du temps et l'inspiration,  
si l'inspiration est toujours là, ce sera moins le cas pour le temps...  
Je ferai au mieux!**

 **MERCI à toutes celles qui me lisent, qui ont mis ma modeste histoire en favori ou en alerte  
et un GRAND MERCI à celles qui laissent une trace et participent à cette histoire par leurs commentaires.  
Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est gratifiant et touchant! Et motivant!**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Me revoilà, plus vite que prévu !**

 **Bérénice : ton commentaire m'aide beaucoup au contraire!  
Le fait que tu me dises que tu adores mon histoire m'aide énormément.  
J'ai très peu de commentaires, donc très peu de personnes qui aiment ce que j'écris!  
MERCI! 3**

 **Merci à celles qui me suivent encore, même dans l'ombre!**

 **oOoOoOo**

On frappe à ma porte.  
La surprise est totale. Je me défais prestement des bras de Gabriel.

Ce ne peut pas être Esmé, elle ne vient jamais dans ma chambre à cette heure.  
Est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Gabriel comprend mon désarroi, il recule dans la pénombre, m'assurant implicitement qu'il se fera discret.

Je rejoins la chambre quelque peu troublée par l'échange intense que je viens de vivre.

\- Qui est-ce ? Je murmure.

\- Edward.

Sa voix est solennelle, comme souvent lorsqu'il s'adresse à moi, mais basse.  
Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qui se passe.

J'ouvre, ou plutôt j'entrouvre la porte, peu rassurée par la suite des événements.

Il soupire et baisse la tête. Je le connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il se contient. A peine me voit-il que déjà il s'agace.

\- Puis-je te parler ?

J'hésite quelques secondes et le laisse pénétrer.  
Il reste debout, passablement incommodé. Je ne l'invite pas à s'assoir. Je n'imagine pas ce qu'il a à dire mais je soupçonne qu'il ne restera pas. De plus, Gabriel est quelque part sur le balcon, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il le découvre.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? Esmé et Carlisle vont bien ?

\- Belle ...

Bella ? Je dois halluciner, il ne m'appelle plus jamais de cette façon.

\- Je dois te mettre en garde…

Il cherche ses mots. Je ne l'interromps pas, trop curieuse et effrayée par son comportement bizarre.

\- Royce n'est pas un type bien.

D'une certaine façon, son discours me soulage, même si la raison de sa venue est toujours si peu claire.

\- Merci pour la nouvelle je ne m'en serai pas doutée !

Ma réplique fuse, je n'ai pas pu m'en empecher.

\- S'il te plait, ne rends pas les choses difficiles.

Je bouillonne ! Il se permet une fois de plus de m'accabler ! Avec les mêmes mots qui plus est!  
Avant que je n'aie pu rétorquer, il se reprend.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça…

Nous baissons tous les deux les yeux, incapables de communiquer correctement. Nous ne parvenons pas à nous comprendre.  
Sa seule présence me met à fleur de peau et il semble que la réciproque soit vraie.

\- Royce est un homme dangereux. Il a beaucoup d'argent et se sent invincible, tout lui est permis. Il n'a aucun respect pour les femmes, pas beaucoup plus pour les hommes.

\- Je sais, je m'en suis aperçue. Je ne suis pas une petite fille, je peux prendre soin de moi.

\- Je ne connais pas son ami, mais il parait malsain lui aussi. Tu ne devrais pas fréquenter ce genre d'individu.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes me faire la morale Edward, je te le répète, je peux prendre soin de moi toute seule, dis-je fermement.

La colère envahit ses yeux jusqu'à son corps. Je sais qu'il fait un effort pour me mettre en garde, je comprends aussi qu'il me prévient uniquement pour me garder intacte et ne pas causer de soucis à Esmé.

\- J'étais à l'opéra, dans un endroit public bourré de monde, je ne risquais rien. Quant à Royce, je ne compte pas accepter un rendez-vous de sa part. Je suis certaine que tu rencontres des gens bien moins fréquentables.

Ses poings se serrent. Son regard me transperce littéralement, mais je tiens bon, je ne baisse pas le menton.  
Il garde le silence pour ne pas exploser. Il se dirige vers la sortie et s'il ne claque pas la porte, je devine qu'il se retient.

Je rejoins Gabriel, bouleversée par mon entretient avec Edward.

\- Vous vous aimez beaucoup, affirme-t-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Est-ce de l'ironie ?

\- Pas du tout. Tu as l'air de tenir à cet homme.

\- Il m'exaspère. Je crois que je ne le supporte plus. Mais tu as entendu notre échange, comment peux-tu en venir à cette conclusion ?

\- Le rythme de ton cœur, le rose de tes joues.

\- Il ne s'agit que de colère, mais…

Je m'arrête soudain, surprise autant qu'enchantée.

\- Alors nous nous tutoyons ?

\- Il faut croire que oui, sourit-il calmement.

\- J'en suis ravie !

\- Pas plus que moi princesse.

Le tutoiement signifie un rapprochement partagé. Je suis heureuse que notre relation prenne cette direction et si j'en crois la façon dont il me regarde, il en est heureux aussi.  
Ceci dit, je dois absolument lui poser les questions restées en suspens la veille.

\- Asseyons-nous, propose-t-il avant que je ne parle.

Il me suit à l'intérieur, près de la cheminée.

\- Je vais faire un feu, si tu le permets.

\- Bien sûr.

Je l'observe, presque hypnotisée par ses mouvements lents et précis. Son visage prend les couleurs fauves des flammes, ses cheveux tombent négligemment sur le coin de ses paupières concentrées. Ses mains robustes s'accrochent à ses genoux. Son attitude est réfléchie, comme s'il cherchait un moyen de formuler les réponses que j'attends. Il me captive.

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de bois, il ne brulera pas longtemps, mais suffisamment pour que tu entendes ce que tu veux savoir.

Je le sens prêt. Je me risque alors à poser _la_ question.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

\- Tu as émis le fait que tes parents avaient pris beaucoup de précautions au cas où ils trépasseraient.

\- C'est exact.

\- Tu es très perspicace.

\- Veux-tu dire que mes parents étaient menacés ?

\- Oui.

Doucement, les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place.

\- Veux-tu dire que leur mort n'est pas un banal accident ?

\- Oui.

J'en ai le souffle coupé.

\- Je… Mais… Bégayai-je.

\- Respire Isabella.

Il s'inquiète, surement à cause des battements effrénés de mon cœur. Il attrape fermement mes épaules pour me maintenir mais mon corps tremble irrémédiablement.

\- Je ne peux pas !

Je panique, ma respiration est saccadée, mes muscles se contractent, ma vue se brouille. Je sombre dans l'abysse.

Une main fraiche caresse ma joue, mon front.  
J'ouvre difficilement les yeux sur Gabriel, les sourcils froncés.

\- Que…

\- Tu t'es évanouie.

Il me donne à boire. Je reprends doucement contenance.

\- Nous devrions peut-être continuer demain…

\- Non ! Je dois savoir.

Il baisse les armes, vaincu, et se prépare à tout me raconter.

\- Ta mère, comme tu le sais, était d'une grande beauté et d'une grande bonté.

J'acquiesce. Je sens qu'il veut prendre le temps nécessaire pour ne pas m'effrayer.

\- Nous nous sommes donc côtoyés quelques années. Lorsqu'elle a eu 18 ans, elle a rencontré un autre vampire. J'étais présent. Il ne semblait pas une menace mais sa compagnie me gênait. Il était subjugué par ta mère, son élégance, ses discussions, son humour et par le fait qu'elle fréquentait des vampires sans en être dégoutée. Tout en elle le charmait.

Il fait une pause. Il évalue mon degré de résistance à ses dires sans doute.

\- Il est tombé amoureux d'elle.

Silence.

\- Elle l'a éconduit.

Ses pauses deviennent insupportables.

\- Le vampire a été tellement vexé et humilié qu'une humaine puisse refuser ses avances, qu'il lui a promis de la transformer pour la faire souffrir une éternité.

Ma tristesse n'a pas d'égal. J'entends les paroles de Gabriel sans vraiment les écouter. J'imagine ma mère aux prises avec un vampire, peut-être le plus terrible d'entre eux. Elle ne faisait pas le poids. Elle devait être terrifiée.

\- Je me suis fait un devoir de la protéger. Mais lorsqu'elle a rencontré Charles, les desseins du vampire furent différents. Il ne voulait plus que les tuer tous les deux.

\- Et c'est donc ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'as pas été capable de la préserver.

\- Ta mère n'a pas accepté ma protection. Elle était têtue, elle voulait vivre sans entrave. Elle disait que si son heure était venue, ni moi ni personne ne pourrions l'en empêcher.

Je souris malgré moi, je reconnais bien là la personnalité de ma mère.

\- Quand tu es née, elle t'amenait partout avec elle. Puis elle a décidé que ce n'était pas prudent. Alors elle te laissait ici, sous ma surveillance discrète et elle partait avec ton père.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Sur le bateau, ils étaient pris au piège…

Il n'a pas besoin de finir sa phrase, je comprends. Je plisse les yeux et mes poings se ferment sur la racine de mes cheveux que je tire de toutes mes forces. Il semble que la douleur physique apaise un peu la souffrance morale.

Dans un geste tendre, Gabriel me soulève et s'assoit sur mon fauteuil pour m'enlacer. Ses bras forment comme un étau autour de moi. D'une certaine façon il me détend, même si mes tripes restent nouées.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu as décidé de me rencontrer maintenant.

Quelques secondes s'égrainent.

\- Le vampire en question traîne dans les parages.

Aucun de mes membres ne bouge, seul mon cœur s'emballe.

\- Ta volonté de mourir est un appel pour les vampires. Certains cherchent à s'amender de leur condition, certains se prennent réellement pour l'ange de la mort. Le vampire en question n'est pas de ce genre. C'est un prédateur… de la pire espèce.

\- Il ne peut pas en être autrement, il a tué mes parents.

\- Tu l'as rencontré ce soir…

Mon cerveau tourne à une vitesse folle. La vérité me frappe de plein fouet.

\- James… veut… me tuer ?

\- Je ne connais pas ses intentions à ton égard mais je ne crois pas qu'elles soient bonnes.

Je réfléchis rapidement.

\- Et bien qu'il vienne… Je n'ai pas peur.

A ces mots, Gabriel se relève prestement, me laissant pantoise.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ? ! Sais-tu au moins ce que signifie une éternité de servitude ? Crois-tu qu'il soit assez clément pour seulement t'ôter la vie ? J'ai remarqué la façon dont il te regardait, une façon… lascive.

Soudain, une idée m'interpelle.

\- Rosalie ! Rosalie est avec eux ! Elle doit être en danger !

\- Je ne te laisse pas, dit-il fermement.

\- Je ne crains rien ! Je t'en supplie, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment maintenant. Ne la laisse pas, va t'assurer qu'elle est sauve.

Il tente de répondre mais mon regard implorant le convainc.

\- Ne bouge pas d'ici et n'ouvre à personne. Je reviens dans peu de temps.

Je hoche la tête. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes, les porte à son nez, respire mon odeur et s'échappe.

Je prends soin de lui obéir et ferme la porte à clé. J'ajoute une bûche au feu et reprends ma place sur le fauteuil.

Le récit de Gabriel se rejoue dans ma tête. Tout parait si irréel.  
Je me roule en boule et sans en prendre conscience, je m'endors.

Je rêve d'abord de mes parents. Du sang tache leurs vêtements. J'avance vers eux au ralenti tandis qu'ils reculent. Je hurle pour les retenir, je tends les bras mais inexorablement ils disparaissent.  
Puis le décor change. Je suis dans une forêt épaisse, face à un grand feu.  
Je sens des mains sur mon ventre, un torse froid dans mon dos. Je tourne la tête, il s'agit de Gabriel. Je souris, ravie de ce contact inédit. Il rayonne.  
La peur et la détresse disparaissent.  
Ses mains massent ma chair sensuellement. Une sensation exquise s'empare de moi. Sa bouche descend dans mon cou. Ses dents effleurent ma peau.  
La pulpe de ses doigts atteint la rondeur de ma poitrine. Je laisse échapper un gémissement. J'ai tellement chaud.  
Une de ses mains s'empare de mon sein tandis que l'autre glisse jusqu'à ma hanche. Sa langue caresse ma carotide. Ce mélange de plaisir et d'appréhension m'excite terriblement. Je lève les bras pour perdre mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je sens ma culotte s'humidifier, je suppose qu'il s'agit de sueur. Je soupire d'aise alors qu'il pince doucement mon mamelon.

Je dois le voir, je dois l'embrasser, tout de suite.

Lentement je me retourne et lorsque je lève les yeux, je tombe dans ceux bien connus… d'Edward.

Je sursaute en me réveillant. Gabriel me fait fasse, il semble soucieux.

Le trouble et la surprise de mon rêve n'ont pas disparu. J'élude rapidement la vision d'Edward pour me concentrer sur Gabriel.  
Le désir est toujours intact, logé au creux de mes reins. Je serre les cuisses alors que je le dévisage avec envie.  
Il recule d'un pas.

Le charme se brise. Je suis confuse, je rougis même si je n'ai pas honte. Je ne sais plus quelle attitude adopter.

\- Rosalie n'est pas… bien.

\- J'échappe un soupir de surprise.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Elle a été agressée.

\- Par James ?

\- Non, par son fiancé et ses amis.

Ma main se pose sur ma bouche et mes yeux s'écarquillent.

\- Nous ne la reverrons plus.

\- Est-elle… est-elle…

Ma voix monte dans les aigus, mes yeux se mouillent.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Et tu l'as laissé ?

\- Non.

\- Je ne comprends rien.  
Je m'agace.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre Isabella, moins tu en sauras, mieux ce sera pour toi.

\- Je ne suis pas sotte, je peux comprendre et je suis digne de confiance. Je ne te connais pas, pourtant j'ai cru toutes tes histoires !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit rien de tel ! s'exclame-t-il en maintenant mes épaules. Tu me connais peu, mais tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. J'ai été présent depuis ta naissance Isabella. Inconsciemment, ton corps et ton esprit s'en souviennent. Je tais les événements pour te protéger. Il n'est question que de cela.

Spontanément, mes mains se sont posées sur son torse. J'ai besoin de son réconfort. Je me perds dans l'éclat lugubre de ses pupilles. La paume de sa main se place sur ma joue, tandis que ses doigts caressent ma nuque. Je penche la tête pour accentuer le contact. Je ferme les paupières pour profiter pleinement de l'instant.

\- Je ne peux pas, chuchote-t-il.

\- Chut ...

Je remonte le long de son bras, et met ma main sur la sienne toujours contre mon visage.

\- Isabella ...

Il gémit. Je sens son haleine, signe qu'il s'est rapproché.  
J'ouvre les yeux et je perçois distinctement la bataille qui se joue en lui. Il me veut mais quelque chose l'en empêche. Certainement le fait que je sois une humaine.

\- Laisse-toi aller Gabriel. J'ai besoin de toi…

Je le supplie.  
C'est alors que ses lèvres toutes proches viennent effleurer les miennes. Aussitôt mes entrailles pétillent et la sensation contenue dans mon bas ventre se rappelle à moi.  
J'accentue le baiser, mon premier baiser. Gabriel est doux, sa fraîcheur envahit ma bouche lorsque sa langue y plonge. Je plane.  
Je m'accroche à son cou. Mon enthousiasme, mon appétit de lui est tel que je me laisse aller complètement. J'écarte mes lèvres et suis le rythme langoureux de sa langue. Une de mes mains fourrage dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre s'attelle à ôter son manteau maladroitement.  
Ses mains serrent ma taille sans bouger. Je sais qu'il se maîtrise même si je ne comprends pas tout à fait pourquoi. Mais tant pis, je prends ce qu'il me donne. Ici et maintenant, je ne pense plus. Je me laisse bercer par le flot de sensations. Mon corps sait que je peux avoir bien plus, je peux encore voler plus haut.

Gabriel n'est pas de mon avis. Quand je parviens à enlever son par-dessus, son baiser ralenti. J'insiste. Un râle s'échappe de ma gorge. Mais il s'arrête.

Je n'ai pas besoin de parler, il sait. Je désapprouve son comportement.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Est-ce que l'explication fait partie des choses que je ne peux pas connaitre ?

Je suis impertinente, je ne le nie pas, mais aucune réponse logique ne me contente.

\- Isabella… Tu me plais, tu es une jeune femme magnifique. J'aime ton tempérament autant que ton physique. Je suis sous ton charme.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je ne peux pas t'apporter ce qu'une humaine désire.

\- Permet-moi d'en douter.

\- Je te parle d'une vie à deux, une vie de couple où nous nous marierions, où nous aurions des enfants…

\- Je ne veux pas d'enfant, dis-je catégorique. Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir me marier non plus. J'espère que tu ne comptes pas faire ta demande ce soir.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, certainement agacé par mon attitude puérile.  
Je me rapproche et prends ses mains dans les miennes.

\- Gabriel, nous ne faisons rien de mal. Pourquoi se poser de telles questions ?

\- Parce que je suis un vampire et toi une humaine, dit-il fermement.

Loin d'être impressionnée, je tente la dérision.

\- Alors, disons que j'aime vivre dangereusement, souris-je.

Son regard est dur mais je ne flanche pas.

\- Dors avec moi, murmurai-je.

Son visage change, comme si j'avais prononcé une formule magique.

\- Tu risques d'avoir froid.

Je souris, il accepte.

\- Le feu brûle encore et j'ai des couvertures.

\- Si on nous découvrait ?

\- J'ai une clé.

Il se résigne au prix d'un effort acharné contre sa raison.

Je te laisse te préparer. Je vais prendre l'air sur le balcon.

Je devrais être folle de joie mais il n'en est rien. Je suis soulagée de ne pas dormir seule.  
Une fois l'exaltation de mon premier baiser passée, la peur refait surface.  
Même si mourir pourrait être un châtiment moins cruel que vivre dans la douleur.

Je suis démaquillée, décoiffée et en robe de chambre quand Gabriel refait son apparition.  
Il a daigné enlever sa veste et son gilet, mais ni sa chemise, ni son pantalon.

Nous nous couchons sans un mot. Il ouvre ses bras et je m'y loge.

Dans le silence, une mélodie au piano résonne. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma poitrine se contracte alors que je suis contre un homme parfait.

\- Qui joue ?

\- Edward.

Même dire son prénom me blesse.

\- Il a du talent.

J'élude son commentaire et je change de sujet de conversation.

\- Quel age as-tu ?

\- Je suis étonné que tu n'es pas posée la question plus tôt sourit-il. Ton insouciance fait partie des choses que j'apprécie chez toi.

\- Je trouve que l'âge à peu d'importance.

\- J'ai quelques siècles derrière moi.

\- Tant que ça, murmurai-je pour moi-même. Qu'as-tu fait de tout ce temps.

\- Tellement de choses, soupire-t-il. Des voyages, des guerres. J'ai fréquenté beaucoup de personnes différentes, des artistes, des illuminés, des rois...

\- As-tu déjà aimé ?

\- Très peu. Je suis un solitaire.

Sa réponse m'étonne. Il est si séduisant que je l'imagine mal vivre des siècles seul.

\- Je sais que je te l'ai déjà demandé mais… ma mère et toi… n'avez jamais…

\- Jamais. Il n'y a jamais eu entre elle et moi l'attrait qui existe entre nous.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir tué James ? Après tout, tu tues des humains pour survivre.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple. La réponse fait partie des choses dont je ne veux pas que nous parlions.

\- Bien.

La musique continue et je ne veux pas l'entendre alors je parle.

\- Pourquoi refuses-tu que je meure ? Tout serait beaucoup plus simple.

Il se Raidit.

\- D'abord parce que j'ai fait une promesse et… parce que je suis attaché à toi. Tu es jeune, tu as toute une vie de projets à concrétiser.

\- James pourrait me tuer dans la seconde, je ne l'en empêcherai pas.

\- J'ai bien une solution…

J'attends patiemment mais sa réflexion est bien trop longue.

\- Laquelle ?!

\- Partir.

Mince, il me laisse sans voix.

\- Nous pourrions voyager quelques temps, je pourrais te faire classe, te montrer des pays inconnus…

\- Je ne suis même pas majeure.

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail.

\- Que dirai-je à Esmé et Carlisle ?

\- La vérité.

\- Elle n'acceptera jamais !

\- As-tu vraiment besoin de sa permission ?

L'idée de m'éloigner de cette ville, de cette demeure, de tout ce qui me rappelle mes parents est alléchante.

Mais ai-je vraiment envie de vivre avec Gabriel, loin des miens, Esmé, Carlisle, Jasper… Edward ?

J'ai froid, mais je me serre un peu plus contre lui et je remonte la couverture.

\- D'accord.


	7. Chapitre 6

J'ouvre les yeux sur les ombres que les flammes projettent au plafond.

Je ne suis ni fatiguée ni en forme. Mes paupières se sont soulevées d'elles-mêmes.  
Je n'ai pas de souvenir de mes rêves ni de m'être endormie. Je me sens vide, physiquement. Je sais que mes bras sont contre moi, pourtant je ne les sens pas. Tout mon corps semble se noyer dans le matelas.  
Je suis allongée sur mon lit, immobile, mais je pars, guidée par mes réflexions.

Je me souviens vaguement avoir donné mon accord à Gabriel la veille.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a décidé... plusieurs choses sans doute.  
Le fait de vivre dans l'ombre de mes parents, dans cette maison où chaque objet, chaque recoin, chaque odeur est un rappel de ce que j'avais et que je n'aurais jamais plus.  
Le fait de côtoyer Esmé et sa peine qui a une saveur tellement proche de la mienne.  
Le fait que Carlisle ne parvienne plus à me regarder sans qu'une lueur de pitié ne brille.  
Le fait certain que je ne supporte plus la proximité d'Edward. Je m'accroche à notre ancienne amitié comme une désespérée alors qu'il me rappelle à tout moment que nous ne sommes plus rien l'un pour l'autre. Je suis pathétique et déchirée par sa présence.

Je me rends compte que Gabriel m'observe.  
Accoudé contre un oreiller, la tête dans sa main, son air est angevin.  
Sa proximité, me plaît, notre intimité nouvelle me plaît mais je ne souris pas. Je ne m'émerveille pas.  
Il semble que mon cœur soit démuni.

\- Tu sembles soucieuse.

\- Je réfléchis.

\- Il est tout à fait logique que tu reviennes sur ta décision, tu...

\- Non, je veux partir. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

\- Il est inutile de...

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, dis-je sèchement.

\- Puis-je finir mes phrases ? Badine-t-il.

Maintenant je souris.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Nous avons tout notre temps. James ne s'approchera pas frontalement. Il est plus vicieux. Il va d'abord vouloir t'effrayer. Sa frénésie peut durer des semaines, des mois ou des années.

\- Il ne parviendra pas à m'effrayer.

\- J'en doute.

\- C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il faut partir. Je me moque de ce qui peut m'arriver mais je ne supporterai pas qu'il s'en prenne à Esmé ou Carlise.

\- Ou Edward ?

Je baisse les yeux. Edward est un sujet tabou. Seules moi et ma conscience pouvons en discuter.

\- Je ne lui veut aucun mal bien entendu.

Il ne répond pas, je suis soulagée.

\- Je te le répète, je veux quitter cet endroit, voir d'autres personnes, d'autres lieux, peu importe notre destination, je m'en remets à toi.

Sur ces mots, son regard se fait pénétrant et mon ventre pétille.  
Il cherche certainement à me sonder, à démêler les raisons qui me poussent à partir, mais mon corps ne peut s'y soustraire, il en anime chaque partie.  
Je retiens un gémissement quand il approche ses lèvres des miennes.  
Son baiser est léger, le mien devient vite plus exigent. Je force le passage de sa bouche avec ma langue, ma main caresse ses cheveux emmêlés. Son odeur me submerge. Le sensualité de ses lèvres efface tout jusqu'à l'endroit où je me trouve. Je plane, littéralement.  
Ma jambe vient spontanément sur sa hanche. Il pose ses doigts sur ma cuisse pour m'immobiliser mais il en faut plus. J'avance mes reins vers lui.

Alors, doucement, il se détache. Il embrasse mon front en serrant très fort mes épaules. Il se contrôle, je le sais, néanmoins je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être déçue.  
Il s'assoit au bord du lit. Il impose une distance entre nous.  
Il me refuse. Il me ramène à ma condition de pauvre humaine orpheline.  
Mes pensées s'embrument de nouveau.

Quand je l'embrasse, la fièvre me soûle, comme si mon âme sortait de mon corps. Je ne suis plus cette femme mortifiée, cette orpheline éplorée.  
Je réponds à mes instincts sans me contraindre et j'avoue que j'y trouve un plaisir immense.  
Non seulement, les sensations qu'il me procure sont exaltantes mais en plus la tristesse disparaît. Elle n'a plus de place dans les émotions que m'apporte Gabriel.  
Seulement, mon désarroi revient à l'instant où il me repousse.

Vexée, je me lève vivement pour aller faire ma toilette.

\- J'ai besoin d'une journée, nous partirons demain à l'aube.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, je ferme la porte, lui indiquant silencieusement et certainement un peu brutalement qu'il doit avoir quitté la pièce à mon retour.

Je suis sure d'une chose, je désire partir, par contre, je ne suis pas certaine d'assumer cette décision. J'imagine déjà le visage d'Esmé et Carlisle, leurs arguments.  
Quant à Edward, je ne pense pas être capable de l'affronter.  
Je suis consciente que le plus dur reste à faire, je ne sais juste pas comment le faire.

Dans la chambre, mon vampire a effectivement disparu. J'en suis satisfaite et troublée.  
J'ai besoin d'être seule pour éclaircir mes idées et préparer mon discours face à Esmé et Carlisle, d'un autre côté, sa présence, aussi étrange soit-elle me rassure.

Je m'assois sur le lit. J'échafaude un argumentaire mais les mots perdent leur sens. Tout se mélange, je divague.  
Je me demande ce que je voudrai emporter avec moi, quels sont les objets qui me sont le plus cher, je n'en trouve aucun.  
Puis mes yeux se posent sur le feu et je me dis qu'il n'y avait pas autant de bûches hier soir.  
Je me surprends à prononcer le mot « papa » à voix haute sans sentir mes lèvres bouger.  
Des larmes commencent à humidifier mes cils.

Alors la panique m'assaille.  
Je me lève rapidement. J'essuie mes yeux nerveusement. Je ne veux pas craquer, je ne suis qu'une idiote, je vais me reprendre.  
Je me dépêche, je veux cueillir Esmé et Carlisle au petit-déjeuner. Je me dois de les avertir au plus tôt et je préfère éviter Esmé seule dans ma chambre.

Ainsi, je gagne le couloir sans savoir exactement comment leur annoncer ma décision.

Mes nerfs sont à vifs, excités par une sorte d'urgence et tendus par l'appréhension. Mes doigts tremblent alors que j'avance à une vitesse ridiculement lente.  
Mon cœur palpite et ma tête tourne. Dans ces moments-là, de plus en plus fréquents, je m'aperçois que mon corps manque de nourriture. Je ne crois pas être capable encore aujourd'hui d'en avaler une miette.

Arrivée dans le corridor au bas des marches, j'entends des voix d'hommes que je reconnais dans la seconde. Ils ne devraient pas être là, à cette heure, dans le petit salon, pourtant il n'y a pas de doute possible.

Aussi curieuse qu'indiscrète, je me faufile près des portes coulissantes pour écouter leur conversation. Une odeur de cigare imprègne la pièce jusqu'au couloir.

\- La nuit a été longue, soupire Jasper.

\- En effet, mais elle a été fructueuse, c'est tout ce qu'on lui demande, répond Edward.

Il est assommé de fatigue, je le perçois à son intonation. J'en déduis qu'il ne se lève pas mais rentre se coucher. Mais quelle heure peut-il bien être ? Est-il sorti de nouveau hier soir après sa venue dans ma chambre ? Pour quelle raison ?

\- Comment va Isabella?

La question de jasper me fige. Je retiens mon souffle et m'appuie plus fort contre le mur.

\- Bella ? Pourquoi cette question ?

Il paraît réellement surpris, autant que moi sans doute.

\- Parce qu'elle me semble très mal en point.

\- Elle a perdu ses parents Jasper, comment crois-tu qu'elle se sente ?

\- J'entends bien. Ceci dit, ça fait un an maintenant et je ne vois aucune amélioration. J'ai même l'impression que c'est pire. Son visage est creux, cerné et elle est si...confuse.

\- Chacun a besoin de son temps pour faire son deuil.

\- Toi aussi tu es en deuil.

\- Bien sûr, tu sais à quel point j'étais attaché à Charlie et à Renée.

\- Je sais. Mais l'état d'Isabella ne te préoccupe pas plus que ça ?

J'entends un froissement de tissu, Edward doit avoir changé de position.

\- Bella n'est plus elle-même depuis la disparition de ses parents. Elle semble perdue, c'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Elle agit comme un automate. Nous ne sommes plus vraiment proches tous les deux, mais je la connais, je connais son être profond. Je sens qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. Elle se laisse porter par la mélancolie. Elle ne s'alimente pas. Elle ne sort jamais de sa chambre et quand elle sort, c'est pour côtoyer des crétins comme Royce et son acolyte psychopathe.

Jasper ricane doucement.

\- Psychopathe ? Tu exagères !

\- A peine ! Tu as vu comme il la regardait ? Il aurait pu la déshabiller sur place et la baiser sur les escaliers.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Edward avait remarqué l'étrangeté de James. Moi-même, il me dérangeait mais je ne l'avais pas jugé si pervers.

\- J'avoue ne pas l'avoir observé.

\- Dès qu'Alice est dans les parages tu ne vois quelle !

J'entends son sourire dans sa voix.  
Il est chaleureux, exactement comme je me le rappelle, exactement comme il l'était avec moi.

\- C'est vrai. Mais _toi_ tu as vu.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dises Jasper ?

\- Tu ne la lâchais pas des yeux lors du concert. Tu semblais attendri.

Il soupire bruyamment.

\- Je... J'ai peur pour elle.

Le silence est lourd, presque insoutenable. Il lui est tellement difficile d'avouer le moindre intérêt pour moi que je me sens démolie. Un instant, j'ai envie de sortir pour reprendre mon souffle, mais le vice est plus fort, je dois savoir.

\- Elle est capable du meilleur, c'est une femme intelligente, pleine d'idées, soucieuse de son entourage mais je crois sincèrement qu'elle sombre dans le pire.

\- Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive si elle passe ses journées dans sa chambre ?

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Jasper. Un matin, je l'ai surprise dans l'entrée, en chemise de nuit, elle m'a assuré avoir fait juste un tour dans le parc mais je ne suis pas dupe, et surtout, je sais de façon certaine quand elle ment.

\- Et que crois-tu ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai essayé de la prévenir mais je suis un nigaud dès que je l'approche.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à lui parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Quand elle est près de moi, une sorte d'agacement m'envahit et je la bouscule malgré moi.

\- Pourtant elle n'est pas idiote et elle est loin d'être repoussante.

\- Je sais tout ça, ce n'est pas la question.

Edward met en mot les réponses que j'attends de sa part. Il semble que lui-même ne les connaisse pas. J'entends son dénuement, il m'attriste.

\- Elle te plaît, sourit Jasper.

Je sursaute malgré moi. Jasper n'est vraiment pas fin psychologue.

\- Ne sois pas idiot, râle Edward.

\- Je ne le suis pas crois moi. Je suis brillant ! Dit-il avec dérision. Je sais qu'elle te plaît. Pourquoi la repousser ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avouer ? Demande-t-il plus sérieux.

\- Tu divagues. Je suis attaché à elle de par notre enfance commune mais pas pour les raisons que tu soupçonnes. En plus s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ma mère ne s'en remettrait pas. Je ne peux pas le permettre .

Je pose la main sur mon front. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Je suis désillusionnée.  
Je fuis à pas feutrés. Sans bruit, je pousse la porte d'entrée et sors sur le perron.

Je respire profondément pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. L'exercice est difficile. Je prends appuie sur la rambarde de bois et n'y tenant plus, tombe à genoux.

Je lutte, je refuse de pleurer, Edward ne mérite pas mes larmes.  
Si j'y réfléchis attentivement, je m'en veux à moi, pas à lui. Il a raison, j'étais son amie d'enfance. Depuis, nous n'avons plus de lien. Il m'a clairement signifié plusieurs fois et de plusieurs façons que je n'étais rien pour lui.  
C'est moi qui espère, c'est moi qui ne fais pas le deuil d'Edward, c'est moi l'idiote.

Je dois me calmer. Je dois trouver le moyen d'annoncer à Esmé mon départ.  
Je ne peux pas rester. Être confrontée à Edward chaque jour va devenir une torture, cette maison l'est déjà en un sens.

Je dois fonder une vie, me reconstruire ailleurs, rencontrer de nouveaux paysages, de nouvelles personnes. Gabriel semble tout indiqué pour cela.  
Cette pensée me donne un peu de courage.

Ma décision prise, une nouvelle fois, je mets la main sur la poignet, déterminée à m'expliquer peu mais à assumer mes actes.  
Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre sur Jasper.  
Nous restons quelques secondes tous deux interloqués avant qu'Edward ne s'aperçoive de ma présence.


	8. Chapitre 7

Coucou? Il y a quelqu'un?  
MERCI à celles qui suivent mon histoire !  
(Il y en a au moins 3 :))  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
Je sais que c'est un peu "spécial" de ne pas voir Bella avec Edward mais croyez-moi, c'est pour la bonne cause!

Bonne lecture

 **oOoOo**

La seconde de surprise passée, le regard d'Edward devient plus dur. J'y lis sa sidération coléreuse de me voir là et de ne pas en comprendre la raison.

Jasper est tout près et prend mon bras doucement.

\- Isabella ? Vous allez bien ?

Je suis étonnée de sa question autant que de son touché.

\- Je... oui...

Je suis troublée, je ne trouve pas les mots.

\- Vous êtes gelée, ne voulez-vous pas entrer ?

Mes yeux se portent sur Edward dans l'embrasure de la porte. Une flopée d'indices m'indique qu'il est fou de rage, ses poings serrés, sa bouche figée en une mince ligne, ses yeux brillants de fureur, la façon droite dont il se tient.  
Je recule d'un pas.

\- Non, je ne veux pas.

Ma réponse est des plus spontanée. Jasper se tourne vers Edward. Je ne connais pas la teneur de leur échange silencieux mais il semble se calmer, du moins un peu.

\- Marchons voulez-vous ?

Chacune de ses questions en amène d'autres. Pourquoi marcher ? Je ne peux pas, je dois voir Esmé et Carlisle.  
Pourtant contre toute raison logique j'accepte.

La main de Jasper sur mon bras se raffermit et il me conduit vers le parc, à l'arrière de la maison. Edward ne suit pas, je ne sais pas comment mais j'avais compris qu'il resterait.  
Nous avançons ainsi au hasard.  
Le soleil n'est pas encore tout à fait levé. Quelques rayons rosissent l'horizon derrière les arbres majestueux colorés de rouge, d'ocre et de jaune. La rosée sur l'herbe joue avec les premières lueurs de l'aube. Le paysage est époustouflant mais pas suffisant pour me calmer.  
Ma tête bouillonne mais Jasper et sa douceur naturelle apaise mes membres à défaut de ma raison.

\- Que se passe-t-il Isabella ? Quelle est la raison de votre levée si matinale et de votre anxiété ?

Pourrais-je me confier à Jasper ? Le devrai-je ? Avant même d'avoir parlé à Esmé ?  
Il faut croire que oui. Ma conscience a besoin d'être libérée et Jasper a déjà gagné ma confiance.

\- Je vais partir Jasper.

Il n'a aucune réaction. Son attitude est constante. Je ne m'y attends pas et je ne sais plus comment me comporter.  
Au bout d'un silence interminable, Jasper reprend, s'apercevant sans doute que je n'ajouterai rien.

\- Pourquoi partir ?

Je mets en ordre mes pensées pour créer une réponse la plus cohérente possible.

\- Je suis oppressée par cette maison. La présence de mes parents y est trop prégnante. Je dois tout mettre en œuvre pour guérir, pour au moins aller un peu mieux.

\- Rien ne presse Isabella. Vous avez le droit de souffrir, vous avez le droit de prendre le temps dont vous avez besoin pour remonter la pente. Personne ne vous en veut, personne ne vous juge ici.

Il a tort, Edward m'en veut.

\- J'étouffe Jasper. Ma poitrine est compressée par une douleur immuable. Quoiqu'il advienne, quels que soient les soins qu'Esmé me prodigue, elle reste là. Je dois tenter de m'en débarrasser.

\- Justement, ici vous êtes entourée, on s'occupe de vous. Pourquoi vouloir quitter ce confort ?

\- Je n'éprouve aucun confort. Esmé ne se laisse pas aller à la mélancolie parce que je suis là et qu'elle ne veut pas m'accabler. Carlisle essaie de faire de même mais il ne peut pas cacher son apitoiement. Et cette maison, tous ces objets qu'ils ont utilisé, toutes ces pièces dans lesquelles je les vois encore. Je n'en peux plus, je vais devenir folle.

\- J'entends votre angoisse. Mais Edward ? Savez-vous qu'il s'inquiète pour vous ?

Heureusement que j'ai entendu leur conversation, cette seule phrase aurait pu me faire changer d'avis.

\- Edward a peur pour Esmé. Il a peur que je l'attriste encore plus.

\- Vous vous trompez. Edward se soucie de vous.

\- Alors il s'en cache et le déguise même. Je ne supporte plus sa proximité. Je suis trop vulnérable pour contrer ses attaques.

\- Il est...maladroit.

Jasper baisse la tête en un signe que je juge être un léger désarroi.

\- Si je pars, Edward n'aura plus de soucis à se faire. Il sera libéré de ce fardeau, dis-je ironiquement.

Nous déambulons encore de quelques mètres avant que la question que je redoute le plus ne tombe.

\- Où comptez-vous partir ?

\- Je ne souhaite pas en parler, mais certainement à l'étranger.

\- Serez-vous accompagnée ?

Je hoche la tête mais me tais. Jasper comprend.

\- Je suppose que je ne peux pas connaître son identité.

\- En effet.

\- Je le connais ?

Il se doute qu'il s'agit d'un homme. Il est très perspicace.

\- Non, c'est un ami de mes parents.

Je veux le rassurer sans en dire trop. Je sens sa sollicitude, elle me réconforte mais plus notre bavardage s'étire, plus ma décision me paraît la plus juste.

\- Sachez que vous allez me manquer. Alice se faisait une joie de vous connaitre. Elle a vu en vous une amie, elle pense que vous vous ressemblez.

\- Je suis désolée, moi aussi je l'ai trouvé charmante et enjouée.

\- Elle l'est.

Jasper est perdu dans ses pensées dont je n'entrevois pas la teneur.

Le soleil se lève à peine et avec lui l'angoisse dans mon ventre. Il est temps d'informer Esmé et Carlisle de mes projets.

\- Merci Jasper. Merci pour votre dévouement. J'enverrai des nouvelles, Edward vous tiendra au courant.

Il s'arrête et me regarde bien en face. Ses pupilles bleues sont intenses et pendant une seconde je sens ma volonté s'effriter.

\- Prenez soin de vous Isabella. Vous êtes une personne exceptionnelle, ne laissez personne vous dire jamais le contraire.

L'émotion à son comble, je regarde mes pieds. Son doigt vient lever mon menton.

\- Vous pouvez être fière de vous.

Alors je le remercie, sans laisser une seule larme couler.

Jasper m'escorte jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il me salue simplement et s'en va.  
La main sur la poignée, j'attends de ne plus entendre ses pas sur le gravier, comme une enfant qui compte jusqu'à trois avant de se lancer.  
Je respire une grande bouffée d'air et entre.

Je gagne la cuisine directement. Elle est vide.  
Je m'attable et j'attends. Je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre, je ne sais même pas préparer le café.

Mon ventre gargouille, sûrement alléché par les effluves de pain.

J'entends des pas dans le couloir. Je les reconnais sans l'ombre d'un doute. Edward approche, je soupire longuement. Je ne pensais pas le croiser en premier. Il est vrai que je ne connais pas leurs habitudes mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il prenait le petit-déjeuner avec ses parents.

Je ne bouge pas lorsqu'il entre. Il n'hésite pas, il passe dans mon dos pour préparer du café. Le bruit d'ustensiles métalliques résonne et je garde les mains jointes entre mes cuisses, la tête basse, comme si je me cachais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il pose devant moi une tasse de thé fumante et une assiette dans laquelle se trouvent deux tartines avec de la confiture de fraise. Esmé l'a faite cet été, je sais qu'elle est délicieuse.

Il s'assoit.

\- Bonjour Bella.

Son ton est détendu, sûrement dû à la fatigue. Il me laisse perplexe, je n'y perçois pas la rancœur habituelle. Il ne me regarde pas.  
Il nous accorde une trêve.

\- Bonjour, chuchote-je.

Il mord dans un de ses toasts et boit une gorgée de café.

\- Mange, m'intime-t-il.

Sa remarque est plus un conseil qu'un ordre.  
Ma faim s'attise avec les odeurs de thé et de confiture.  
J'entame ma boisson et croque une petite bouchée de tartine.

Je sens mon corps se détendre et se réchauffer.

Nous mangeons face à face sans nous regarder, sans exprimer un seul mot. L'originalité de la situation ne me pèse pas, ni à lui apparemment.

Quelqu'un arrive depuis le couloir alors que je termine à peine mon repas. Avant qu'on ne rentre, je murmure un « merci » à Edward. A ce moment-là, nos yeux s'attachent.  
Je ne sais pas déchiffrer son expression. Il me semble à la fois satisfait et apaisé. Aucun sentiment négatif ne l'anime. Je suis soulagée mais toujours déstabilisée.

Esmé pénètre dans la pièce la première, immédiatement suivie par Carlisle. Spontanément je lève les yeux sur elle.  
Elle s'arrête une minute, surprise, voire terrifiée, puis égale à elle-même, elle sourit.  
Elle me prend dans ses bras et je ressens son émotion. Elle m'oppresse.  
Carlisle s'approche et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir parmi nous.

La lueur de pitié de ses iris ne m'échappe pas.

Je suffoque intérieurement. Je ne laisse transparaître aucun sentiment.  
Mon cœur se pince. Ils espèrent en me voyant que je commence à aller mieux, que je remonte la pente. Je dois m'armer de courage, la désillusion va être dure.  
Edward passe une main dans ses cheveux, signe que la nervosité le gagne. Comme s'il savait que la suite des événements n'allait pas lui plaire, comme s'il lisait en moi malgré l'acharnement que je mets à dissimuler mes pensées.

Esmé et Carlisle prennent place près de nous, Esmé à ma droite, Carlisle à la gauche d'Edward.

\- Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose.

L'ambiance se tend, devient pesante. Trois paires d'yeux sont rivés sur moi. Je retiens mon souffle.  
Je ne me laisse pas de répit, je ne peux pas leur laisser croire à une bonne nouvelle alors que je sais que je vais briser le cœur d'Esmé.

\- Je vais partir.

Les interrogations silencieuses alourdissent encore l'atmosphère. J'attends, le regard fuyant, que les questions pleuvent.

Mais... rien ne vient et je commence à angoisser.

La jambe d'Edward tressaute, Esmé a posé sa main sur son front et Carlisle reste de marbre.  
Du temps, ils ont besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle, je ne dois pas me presser.

Carlisle est le premier à parler.

\- Le climat économique n'est pas propice aux voyages.

Je le reconnais bien là. Le côté pratique est primordial.

Je n'ouvre pas la bouche. J'attends la réaction d'Esmé.

\- Où comptes-tu aller ? Continu-t-il.

\- A l'étranger.

Je ne sais pas du tout où je vais mais je serai avec Gabriel, en sécurité.

\- Évite le sud et l'Europe. Tu ne vas tout de même pas aller en Amérique ?

L'idée est alléchante.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais où que j'aille, j'enverrai des lettres régulièrement.

\- Bella je... Isabella... Nous avons la charge de prendre soin de toi, nous l'avons promis à tes parents. Je ne peux pas accepter de te laisser partir ainsi, sans destination !

Carlisle commence à perdre son sang-froid.

\- Vous savez que mes parents voulaient que je sois épanouie et ouverte sur le monde. J'ai déjà beaucoup voyagé. En plus...

Je laisse glisser les secondes. Je ne voulais pas en venir là mais j'aurais dû mieux préparer mon discours. A court d'argument, je choisis la facilité, même si elle est blessante.

\- ...je ne vous demande pas l'autorisation. Je viens vous prévenir que je pars, pour une destination indéterminée et une durée indéterminée.

Carlisle reste effaré. Sans le voir, je sens son regard lourd de reproches sur moi.

Esmé prend mon bras pour me forcer à lui faire face. Son geste est doux mais ferme.

\- Bella, ce n'est pas sérieux...

Non ça ne l'est pas et je m'en moque. Je préfère même ne pas être sérieuse, après tout j'ai l'âge de ce genre de comportement, spontané et peu réfléchi.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir seule comme ça, sans savoir où tu vas. C'est de la folie.

Sa voix tremble et je m'en veux aussitôt de lui infliger cette conversation.

\- Esmé, je ne suis pas seule.

Sa main lache mon épaule comme si elle s'était brûlée.

\- Qui t'accompagne ?

\- Vous ne le connaissez pas.

A cet instant précis, j'ai une furieuse envie de voir la réaction d'Edward. Je suis puérile et rancunière. Je n'ai pas oublié sa pique face à Rosalie au sujet de mes amis inexistants.

\- Où l'as-tu rencontré ? Tu ne quittes pas ta chambre.

Elle a raison effectivement. Il est hors de question que je prenne le risque de mentir et d'être découverte par Edward, alors je me tais et je baisse la tête. Signe qui, je l'espère, lui signifiera que je ne répondrais pas.

Esmé s'affale un peu plus sur sa chaise et soupire lourdement.

Le silence reprend possession des lieux. Je suis calme, je pense que le plus dur est passé. Je n'assisterai pas au reste, les sanglots d'Esmé, le désœuvrement de Carlisle, la colère d'Edward.

\- Quand pars-tu ? Chuchote Esmé comme une fatalité.

\- Demain à l'aube.

\- Demain ?

Sa voix monte dans les aigus.

J'avais peut-être tort, peut-être que le pire reste à venir.

\- Enfin Bella réveille-toi tu ne peux pas partir si tôt avec un inconnu !

\- Ce n'est pas un inconnu.

\- Alors qui est-ce ? Je dois bien le connaître!

\- Non, vous ne le connaissez pas.

\- Mais qui est-il pour t'avoir ensorcelé de cette façon ?

Ensorcelé ? Ce mot résonne en moi comme une possibilité. Alors je préfère vivre ensorcelée et ravie que lucide et malheureuse.

Elle serre mes épaules et m'oblige à lui faire face.

\- Bella, tu es une jeune femme fragile et déboussolée, ne te laisse pas influencer par je-ne-sais quel homme survenu de je-ne-sais où. Ici tu es entourée, choyée, nous pouvons te protéger. Si tu es loin, nous ne pourrons rien pour toi.

\- Justement Esmé !

Jusque-là, mon ton est resté égal, mon attitude nonchalante. Mais je n'y arrive plus, la mascarade à assez duré. La guerre fait rage en moi, je bouillonne, tout ce ressentiment doit sortir.  
Je me maudirais un long moment qu'il aie jailli ainsi sur Esmé.

\- Je n'en peux plus de toute votre sollicitude. Je ne la supporte plus. Je ne supporte plus ces plateaux repas, je ne supporte plus votre commisération, je ne supporte plus ces meubles, cette maison, ce parc, cette ville ! Je n'en peux plus de me taire et de jouer à Bella. Je ne suis plus cette enfant que vous connaissiez. Aujourd'hui je suis une femme, je suis seule décisionnaire et je compte bien définir mon existence comme bon me semble.

Je crie, je suis ravagée par mes sentiments, ma colère de moi-même. A cet instant je me hais, je voudrais disparaître.

Un haut le cœur soulève ma poitrine, je sors en courant vers les cabinets de toilette.

Je vomis les tartines fraîchement ingurgitées. Je ne me tiens plus, je ne suis que larmes. J'ai envie de taper ma tête contre les murs, de sortir de mon corps.  
Je reste là longtemps, allongée sur le sol froid, incapable d'amorcer le moindre mouvement.

Puis petit à petit, je reprends contenance. Je suis épuisée mais je dois faire bonne figure.

A ma sortie des toilettes, Edward m'attend. La peur me tenaille. Je ne supporterai pas le moindre reproche de sa part, je n'aurais pas le cran de l'affronter.

Je reste pétrifiée contre le mur tandis qu'il approche.

\- Bella, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je suis étonnée, sa voix est douce. Il ne paraît pas feindre de s'inquiéter de moi, il ne paraît pas non plus se tourmenter.

\- Veux-tu un thé ? Il en reste.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Installe-toi dans le petit salon.

Toujours perturbée, je ne sais pas vraiment où m'asseoir, quand mes yeux tombent sur le piano.  
Je prends place sur le tabouret. Mes mains se posent sur les touches sans appuyer.  
Je jette un œil sur les partitions et je souris bien malgré moi. Il s'agit de la suite Bergamasque. J'ai passé des heures à m'entraîner sur cette partition, seule ou avec Edward.  
Dire que je la maîtrise serait prétentieux mais j'aime la jouer plus que toute autre.

Alors, comme si mes gestes dictaient ma conduite sans l'accord de mon cerveau, les notes écrites par Claude Debussy résonnent dans le petit salon.  
Concentrée sur le jeu, je laisse mes émotions guider mes doigts. Je me sens légère comme jamais.

La page se termine et Edward vient la tourner.  
Il reste près de moi et sa présence, pour une fois, réchauffe mon cœur.  
Il sait exactement les passages que je connais par cœur, ceux qui me posent le plus de difficulté, ceux que j'apprécie.

La musique est l'unique chose que nous partageons encore, le seul lien qui nous unisse encore.

Lorsque j'ai fini, Edward me sers un sourire, un vrai, un de ceux qu'il ne m'avait plus adressé depuis longtemps.

\- Tu l'as rarement joué aussi bien.

Il me complimente, je dois rêver. Au lieu de ça je me méfie. Il cherche peut-être à m'amadouer pour que je change d'avis.

\- Bois ton thé, il va être froid.

Il me montre la table basse d'un signe de tête. Je m'installe sur le fauteuil, lui en face de moi.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire revenir sur ta décision Bella. Je crois que tu as raison. Tu es parfaitement capable de prendre soin de toi ou de te prendre d'amitié pour quelqu'un qui le fera.

Il semble fatigué, ses yeux sont marqués, son dos voûté. Les coudes sur ses genoux, il paraît fragile. Une idée grotesque quand on connaît Edward comme je le connais.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais...peut-être devrais-tu prendre le temps de réfléchir. Où veux-tu réellement partir ? Combien de temps ?

Je ne suis pas étonnée. Peut-être est-ce même Esmé qui l'a mandaté pour me sermonner.

\- Dis-moi Edward.

Mes yeux sont dans les siens, j'ai toute son attention.

\- Pourquoi donc devrai-je attendre ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison.

J'insiste lourdement sur le mot « bonne » parce qu'aucune de celles qu'il vient de citer ne m'arrêtera.  
Ma question est cachée, officieusement j'attends qu'il se déclare, qu'il me donne envie de rester.  
Je lui tends une perche, je vérifie ainsi la théorie de Jasper même si je sais pertinemment qu'il ne la prendra pas.

Nous nous toisons. Nos regards se font durs, comme une guerre. Chaque discussion avec Edward devient toujours une confrontation, je devrais être habituée. Au contraire, aujourd'hui je suis lassée. Le jeu me semble puéril et sans intérêt.

\- Pour laisser le temps à Esmé de se faire à l'idée. Pour connaître cet homme un peu mieux que tu ne le connais aujourd'hui. Pour être tout à fait sûre de toi.

Il ne me convainc pas, il me dépite.

\- J'aime Esmé de tout mon cœur...

\- Alors si tu l'aimes reste un peu plus. Un mois, je ne te demande qu'un mois. D'ici là, ta décision sera plus mûre.

\- Ma décision l'est déjà, un mois est bien trop long.

\- Quinze jours. Je te donnerai des cours de piano tous les jours.

Ma réflexion est troublée par son attitude implorante. Une partie de moi me dit qu'il peut bien aller au diable et que ma présence ne sera regrettée de personne, tandis que l'autre, plus infime mais plus prégnante, me suggère de lui faire confiance et d'adhérer à son jugement.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer au « gentil » Edward avec moi. Ça te va très mal.

Son regard noircit dans la seconde.

\- Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus. Je serais partie demain, plus rien ne me retient.

Le ton de ma voix est plus abattu que prévu. Je m'en moque. Il ne peut rien me demander. J'estime avoir bien assez donné de ma personne.  
Quant à moi, je n'ai plus aucun espoir ni aucune crainte.

Je sors sans qu'il ne me retienne. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il e fasse mais j'en suis déçue.

Je remonte dans ma chambre, mes membres lourds.  
Je n'ai pas la force de préparer mes bagages encore. J'hésite à appeler Gabriel, et puis je préfère rester seule.

Je lui en veux. Il rend tout tellement difficile. Il n'a plus de place dans ma vie. Je vais l'oublier et cette idée ne m'attriste plus.

Je m'allonge sur le lit et m'endors, accablée par la scène que je viens de vivre.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, Gabriel est allongé près de moi.

Ses doigts légers caressent mon dos. Un sentiment de bien-être m'emplit de la tête aux tripes. De délicieux frissons suivent son mouvement. Je ferme les paupières et me laisse envahir. Il joue avec mes nerfs en accentuant ses caresses ou à l'inverse en les rendant plus douces qu'une plume.

Mes reins bougent d'eux-mêmes contre le matelas quand sa main vient effleurer ma fesse. Je lâche un soupir roque. Sa câlinerie s'intensifie. Mes cuisses s'écartent, muées par son contact.

Avec une lenteur démesurée, sa main remonte sur ma joue et approche mon visage vers le sien.  
Ses yeux sont profonds, les miens implorants. J'ai besoin de lui. Je sais d'instinct qu'il peut soulager ma misère, même si je ne sais pas vraiment comment.

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Plus de timidité ou de retenue dans ce baiser. Il a envie de moi et me le fait savoir.  
Sa langue s'insinue à la rencontre de la mienne. Un gémissement m'échappe. Ce baiser ne ressemble en rien aux autres. Gabriel s'abandonne.  
Je me laisse guider par la danse.

Il se déplace sur moi et je frémis quand son torse froid entre en contact avec mes seins en feu.

Sa bouche embrasse mon cou et je pars. Je ne refrène plus rien, ni mes mouvements, ni mes plaintes. Il pose sa main sur mes lèvres pour m'intimer d'être discrète, j'obéis, docile.

Son visage descend vers mes seins tendus et révélés par mon chemisier entrouvert. Il défait quelques boutons délicatement avant de prendre mon mamelon en bouche. Le cri que je lance est impudique mais je ne peux pas me contenir. J'ai besoin de ça, j'ai besoin de sortir de mon corps, de ma peine et de me réfugier dans son univers de plaisir.

La sensualité qui se dégage de cet homme est parfaitement indécente et presque intolérable. Le traitement qu'il inflige à ma poitrine me remplit de passion. Je veux plus. Mon sexe me brûle. Je ne cesse de me frotter contre son bassin sur lequel je sens une protubérance si excitante.

\- Encore, je murmure.

Il ne s'est pas arrêté mais je ne sais pas bien comment lui demander de me soulager de n'importe quelle façon.

Je suis novice en la matière mais pas non plus ignorante, ceci dit, il choisit un procédé qui m'est totalement étranger.

Il se débarrasse de ma jupe. Sa langue glisse sur mon ventre et mes hanches viennent d'elles-mêmes à sa rencontre.  
Lorsqu'elle touche le tissu de ma culotte, mes membres s'électrisent. Je mords ma lèvre pour ne pas être bruyante.  
Quand sa bouche rencontre ma peau, je ne sais plus qui je suis, je ne reconnais plus les sensations qui envahissent mon corps. Il soulève mes genoux pour mieux pénétrer mon antre avec sa langue. Son ardeur est folle, je bascule.  
Soudain, des milliers d'étoiles brillent sous mes yeux clos, mon corps entier palpite au rythme de mon cœur saccadé. J'ai l'impression de voler, d'avoir touché le firmament.

Lorsque la chaleur se fait moins brûlante dans mes membres, mes paupières se lèvent sur le visage plus beau encore, si c'est possible, de Gabriel.

Il ne sourit pas, son regard est ténébreux, plus que d'habitude. Ses yeux sont fixés sur mon menton. Je lève la main pour tâter ce qui ne va pas mais il l'immobilise.  
Alors, il avance vers moi et ferme les yeux avant de lécher mon menton jusqu'à ma bouche. Un grognement sourd s'échappe de sa gorge. Il suçote ma lèvre et mon ventre pétille à nouveau. Mon désir revient face à la sensualité qu'il a mis à laper mon sang et le plaisir qu'il y a trouvé.

Le geste est tendre, doux et je sens qu'il est satisfait. J'ai dû me fendre la lèvre en me mordant et visiblement ces quelques gouttes l'ont repu.  
Son regard est inquiet mais il lit dans le mien que je ne suis pas choquée.

Il sourit et je fais la première chose dont j'ai envie à ce moment-là, je l'embrasse avec précaution, pour le remercier.

Je comprends maintenant mon insistance, mon envie de Gabriel. Il est l'être le plus voluptueux, doux et attirant que je n'ai jamais connu.  
Je suis indubitablement charmée.

Mon voyage est une bonne chose, j'en suis persuadée.

Gabriel même si je le connais peu, prendra soin de moi. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne suis pas effrayée. Il peut bien faire de moi ce qu'il voudra.  
Je ne peux pas prévoir les agissements de James mais je n'ai aucune peur.  
La peur m'a quittée.

Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Coucou!**  
 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!**

 **Le dénouement est pour bientôt, encore un ou deux chapitres!**

 **MERCI pour votre soutien en commentaire ou en MP!**  
 **Sans ça je ne suis pas sure que j'aurais eu le courage de finir cette histoire!**

 **oOoOo**

Toute la journée j'erre entre rêve et réalité.

L'orgasme, et je ne connaissais même pas ce mot à l'époque, m'apporte les sensations que mon corps et ma raison désirent.  
Sereine et assoupie par l'extase, je m'endors, rassurée de sentir la fraîcheur de Gabriel près de moi.  
Chaque réveil est l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le plaisir. Les mains de Gabriel connaissent les endroits exacts qui me font frémir. Sa langue est à la fois voluptueuse et ferme.  
Il se charge de s'occuper de moi. Il a senti dans quel désarroi je me trouve après ma conversation de ce matin et tente de m'apaiser.  
Il y parvient.

Je suis enivrée par son odeur, le gout de sa peau, de sa bouche. Avec lui, j'oublie et je ne veux rien de plus.

Mais aux premières lueurs de la lune, nos conditions différentes se rappellent à nous.

\- Pourquoi ton ventre fait-il ces gargouillis ? Demande-t-il inquiet.

J'ai du mal à le croire mais la réalité me rattrape.

\- J'ai faim.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Le fait qu'il soit un peu déstabilisé le rend touchant.

\- Tu ne connais rien aux humains n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non pas vraiment.

Son ton devient sérieux, inquiet.

\- Je t'apprendrais, souris-je pour le détendre.

\- Je ferai un piètre compagnon pour toutes les questions humaines. Mis à part cela, tu pourras compter sur ma fidélité et sur ma protection quoiqu'il m'en coute.

\- Je le sais Gabriel.

Sur ce je m'approche et l'embrasse. Encore, j'en veux encore.  
Il se détache doucement.

\- Tu dois manger maintenant.

\- La faim peut attendre.

Je m'avance de nouveau mais il recule.

\- Je ne connais rien aux rituels humains, mais je pense que tu es maigre et affaiblie. Je me trompe ?

Mince, lui aussi va vouloir exiger que je me nourrisse, que je prenne soin de moi ?

\- Non tu ne te trompes pas.

\- Bien alors va chercher à manger.

Je réalise qu'Esmé n'a pas porté de plateau ce midi ni ce soir.  
L'idée de la trouver dans la cuisine ne m'enchante guère.

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Esmé… marmonne-je en fourrant ma tête dans l'oreiller.

Il ôte délicatement le coussin en souriant.

\- Il faudra bien lui dire au revoir.

Je soupire. Je sais. Je n'en suis pas capable tout simplement.  
Je passe un pacte avec moi-même. Je descends chercher de la nourriture. Si Esmé est là, je l'affronte, sinon, je remonte et tant pis pour les adieux.  
Je sais à quel point je la déçois. Je sais à quel point elle voudrait me garder près d'elle et s'occuper de moi comme sa propre fille. Je connais sa désillusion, je la lui impose.  
Je ne tiens pas à la lire dans son regard, je ne veux pas affronter ses reproches. Je suis lâche et j'arrive à l'assumer sans honte.

Je passe d'abord par les cabinets de toilettes près de ma chambre.

Je me lave. L'eau est froide mais je suis enjouée comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis bien longtemps.  
Je prends le temps de me regarder dans le miroir. Gabriel a raison, je suis affaiblie. Mes cernes sont violettes, mes joues creuses et mon teint plus pâle encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Je coiffe mes cheveux et pince mes joues. Il faudra bien plus que cela pour recouvrir une apparence fraiche mais c'est un début.

Mon cerveau se remet à bouillonner.  
Est-il mal d'avoir des rapports charnels avec Gabriel alors que nous ne sommes pas mariés ? Alors que je ne suis pas exactement encore amoureuse de lui ?  
Je ne connais pas la réponse, je n'ai jamais abordé ce sujet avec personne, mais je ne me sens pas coupable.  
Mes sentiments pour Gabriel sont forts mais nouveaux, je suis persuadée qu'ils vont mûrir à l'avenir.  
Et durant toutes ces heures passées à nous découvrir, il ne m'a pas déflorée. Pas une fois son sexe n'a pénétré le mien. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'y inciter et il n'a pas émis le désir d'aller jusque-là non plus.  
Vue mon expérience je le laisse seul juge, même si je voudrais découvrir ce plaisir-là avec lui.  
Il semble si à l'aise, si sûr de lui. Je suis persuadée qu'il sera doux et prévenant.

J'ouvre la porte avec le plus de discrétion possible.  
Pas un bruit ne vient troubler le silence. A pas de loup, j'emprunte le couloir qui mène aux escaliers. Avant d'entamer la première marche, une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter.

Il s'agit de Sue.

\- Sue ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?

Sue est femme de ménage, elle n'est pas censée être présente dans la maison à cette heure.

\- Esmé m'a invitée à dîner. Elle m'a informé de votre intention de nous quitter. Je voulais vous faire mes adieux.

\- Oh…

Je ne m'attendais pas ça. Je suis déstabilisée.

\- Isabella Swan, vous êtes une fille bien. Prenez soin de vous.

Son regard est intriguant, comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas me dire.

\- Bien sûr, Sue. Je ferai attention à moi.

Mon ton n'est pas très rassurant, elle me trouble.  
Elle jette un œil par-dessus mon épaule et s'approche.

\- Isabella, il existe des êtres dénués de cœur. Méfiez-vous. Leur charme est sans commune mesure, ils peuvent facilement l'utiliser contre une jeune femme fragile.

Mince, ses mots ont un double sens. Connaitrait-elle l'existence des vampires ?

\- Ne soyez pas naïve et réfléchissez. Votre fortune pourrait interpeler des hommes mal intentionnés qui vous promettraient monts et merveilles pour vous épouser.

Je suis soulagée. Elle me met en garde, un peu comme l'a fait Esmé ce matin.  
Je souris gentiment.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je suis une femme solide.

Elle m'amuse. La question du mariage est si loin de mes préoccupations.

\- Est-ce que Esmé se trouve dans la cuisine ?

\- Non, elle est allée s'allonger. Elle ne voulait pas vous croiser.

Sue baisse la tête, gênée.

La déception qui m'étreint me surprend. Moi non plus je ne veux pas la croiser mais le fait qu'elle le refuse, me donne un sentiment d'abandon.

\- Bien, je vous raccompagne alors.

Je conduis Sue jusqu'à la porte. Nos adieux sont simples. Je la reverrai, j'en suis persuadée.

En effet, la cuisine est déserte, rangée et impeccable.

L'odeur d'un ragout flotte encore dans l'air. J'aperçois une assiette remplie. Je n'ose pas m'approcher. J'imagine qu'elle est pour Edward. Si Esmé avait souhaité m'en préparer une, elle l'aurait emmenée dans ma chambre.

Je coupe un morceau de pain bien maladroitement et mange un bout de fromage. Je me goinfre pour être exacte. Mon exercice de la journée m'a ouvert l'appétit.

Une fois de plus, mes idées s'égarent.  
Je regarde les murs de la pièce. Ils me paraissent si étrangers et tellement familiers. Je crois que je ne les avais jamais vraiment regardés.  
Ici, je suis chez moi. Pourrais-je avoir ce même sentiment ailleurs ? Pourrais-je me sentir comme chez moi avec Gabriel ?  
Je n'en ai aucune idée.  
Je sais seulement qu'il faut que les choses changent. Je dois me défaire de tout ce qui me pèse ici.  
La meilleure façon selon moi est la fuite, pour l'instant.

Je bois un grand verre d'eau et je reprends le chemin vers ma chambre.

\- Bella.

Je reconnais ce ton bas et chaud, mon prénom qui ondule dans sa bouche.  
Je le déteste.  
Je sais de façon certaine qu'il tente de m'amadouer.  
Ma réponse est glaciale.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Puis-je te parler ?

Il choisit ses mots et me regarde par-dessous ses cils.

\- Tu ne…

\- S'il te plait, souffle-t-il.

Renfrognée, je me dirige vers le petit salon.  
Aussi profonde que soit mon exaspération, je ne peux pas refuser à Edward un dernier entretien.

Je me poste sur le fauteuil, très droite, le menton relevé. Il est face à moi, la mine sombre, les coudes sur ses genoux.  
J'attends qu'il parle le premier, je n'ai rien à ajouter à ce qui a été dit ce matin.

\- Je te le demande une dernière fois, commence-t-il doucement. S'il te plait, reste quelques jours de plus.

Il est presque suppliant. Ses mots trainent dans le silence.

Mes idées sont bien en place.  
Outre le fait qu'il faudrait bien plus que cette simple demande pour me convaincre, ils ne sont pas en sécurité tant que je vis près d'eux.  
Si James cherche un moyen de me nuire, ce sera à travers eux. Il ne peut pas me faire plus mal que de cette façon.

\- Je ne peux pas faire machine arrière Edward, je dois partir.

Ma posture s'est radoucie. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable de mon départ, ni lui ni Esmé, ni Carlisle.

\- Bella…

\- Non Edward. Assure à Esmé et Carlisle que je les aime, que je ne pourrais jamais assez les remercier pour les bons soins qu'ils m'ont promulguée. Et dis-leur que je reviendrai… un jour.

Il passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, signe que la tension le gagne. Je fais comme si je ne le remarquais pas.

\- Laisse-moi t'accompagner.

Je suis soufflée. M'accompagner ? Mais pour quelles raisons ? Il répond à mes questions silencieuses.

\- Mes parents seraient rassurés de me savoir près de toi.

Encore une fois, la désillusion est tranchante, tout comme ma réponse.

\- Je suis accompagnée. Vous ne le connaissez pas, mais sachez qu'il saura prendre soin de moi bien plus que nul autre.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte de la souffrance que tu infliges à Esmé, gronde-t-il.

Son ton monte, le mien reste bas mais acerbe.

\- Encore une fois tu me sous-estimes Edward Cullen ! Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Oui, Esmé va souffrir, elle va pouvoir accéder au droit de souffrir pour la perte de mes parents quand je serai loin. Et puis, le temps aidant, le chagrin s'amenuisera. Je n'ai pas décidé de couper les ponts avec tes parents, juste de prendre mes distances pour trouver moi aussi une échappatoire.

\- Oui une échappatoire, répète-t-il cinglant. La fuite ne mène à rien de bon. L'herbe ne sera pas plus verte ailleurs.

\- Je ne cherche rien de meilleur, juste quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose que rien ni personne n'est parvenu à m'offrir ici.

La foudre passe entre nos yeux. Je lui en veux tellement d'être si insensible, si froid.

\- Je t'accompagnerai.

\- C'est hors de question n'y pense même pas. Je ne te supporte plus Edward Cullen. Je voudrais ne jamais t'avoir rencontré, grince-je en me relevant.

Une montée de haine accélère mon cœur. Je le laisse sans voix, je devrais en être fière mais il n'en est rien. Il me répugne.

Je regagne ma chambre en courant. Tremblante, je ferme la porte à double tour.  
Je sonde la chambre pour trouver Gabriel.  
Près de la cheminée, il s'occupe de rassasier le feu. Il est si beau dans la lumière dansante des flammes que des larmes me viennent. Peut-être aussi à cause de la désillusion que me donne Edward.

Sans réfléchir, je me jette sur lui, sur son dos plus exactement. Il est si fort que mon poids ne le déséquilibre pas.  
Ses mains passent sur mes épaules. Il me réconforte d'une étreinte.

D'un geste sûr, il me fait passer au-dessus lui tout en s'allongeant. Je ris comme une enfant et renifle comme une pleureuse.  
Il caresse mes cheveux pour découvrir mon visage. Une lueur d'admiration passe sur ses traits. Mes yeux sont dans les siens et à cet instant, je suis si heureuse d'être près de lui que j'en suis émue.

Je me pelotonne dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien, comme souvent. Les mots sont inutiles.

Petit à petit, je bouge mon bassin contre le sien. Le sexe avec Gabriel devient comme une drogue. J'en suis consciente et j'en profite, quitte à ne plus pouvoir m'en passer.

Alors il prend mon visage en coupe et m'embrasse avec sensualité, lentement.  
Mais je suis insatiable et bientôt notre baiser devient fougueux. Je tire la racine de ses cheveux pour le rapprocher et il obéit. Il s'assoit par terre, moi sur lui. Je sens bien son sexe contre le mien qui s'électrise.  
Sa bouche est sur mon cou, sur mes seins. J'ai appris à maitriser mes cris sans pour autant frustrer mon plaisir, et si je saigne tant mieux. J'adore le fait qu'il lèche mon sang, j'adore surtout l'étincelle de plaisir qui l'illumine à ce moment-là.  
Lorsque je m'attelle à défaire les boutons de son pantalon, il me stoppe. Ses baisers n'ont pas cessé mais ses mains empêchent les miennes de le dévêtir. Je ne comprends pas.  
Il m'allonge sous lui mais je suis perplexe. Il le sent et s'arrête pour mettre ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je…

Je ne sais pas trop comment lui faire comprendre que je le veux en moi. La chose est difficile à exprimer.

\- Je veux plus que ce que nous faisons.

\- Tu n'es pas contente de ce que nous avons déjà ? Ton plaisir n'est pas satisfaisant ?

\- Si bien sûr, tu me combles mais…

Quelle conversation étrange. J'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille qui demande la permission de faire une chose interdite.

\- Je voudrais essayer autre chose.

J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il comprendra la suggestion parce que je ne crois pas être capable d'en dire plus.

Il ferme les yeux, dérangé.

\- Je ne veux pas, en tous cas, pas pour l'instant.

Je suis déçue. Il ne me trouve pas à son gout, ou pas à la hauteur. Il est vrai que j'ai peu d'expérience et aucune ou très peu d'initiatives.

\- Je souhaite que nos sentiments évoluent, je veux que tu sois sûre. Je préfère que nous prenions notre temps pour l'étape supérieure.

Je reste coite. Ses raisons me convainquent.

\- Mais toi ? As-tu du plaisir ?

\- Bien entendu, dit-il sans hésitation.

\- Mais tu n'as pas « autant » de plaisir que moi.

\- Non c'est certain mais je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

Je réfléchis une seconde.

\- Bois mon sang, je suggère.

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça, si je te mords alors tu deviendras vampire à ton tour. C'est hors de question.

Je ne le savais pas. Comment aurais-je pu ?

L'idée de l'égayer ne me quitte pas et enhardie comme jamais, je me dirige vers mon secrétaire.  
Il me regarde avec inquiétude.

Je saisis un petit couteau dans le tiroir. Je m'appuie contre le meuble, relève ma jupe et… en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le penser, Gabriel attrape ma main pour m'en empêcher.

\- Ne fais pas ça !

J'aurais capitulé si je n'avais pas capté cette lueur lascive dans son regard. Une minuscule lueur qui dit exactement l'inverse de ses mots.

\- Chut… Gabriel, ne m'en empêche pas, dis-je en le regardant avec envie.

Le son de ma voix me surprend. Je me sens désirable avec lui.

Sa prise se desserre autour de ma main. Je laisse échapper un gémissement charnel quand la lame découpe la chair.  
Les sensations que je lis sur son visage m'excitent au point que la douleur est secondaire.

Sans lâcher mes yeux des siens, Gabriel s'accroupit avec une lenteur démesurée.  
Le sang a coulé jusqu'à ma cheville alors délicatement, il soulève mon pied. Sa langue vient lécher la trainée rouge de ma cheville jusqu'à l'intérieur de mon genou.  
Je ne peux réprimer un soupir de plaisir. Il recommence pour être certain de ne pas en laisser. Puis il monte vers la source de son plaisir, la petite plaie que je me suis moi-même infligée.

Il suce doucement, lèche précautionneusement. Un léger grognement se fait entendre. Il prend du plaisir, un plaisir intense.

Ma culotte est très humide, mon cœur bat dans mon sexe, mes jambes ne me tiennent plus. Je pourrais avoir un orgasme juste en regardant la sensualité qui s'échappe de cette scène.

Alors, il m'assoit bien au bord du bureau et ôte ma culotte avant d'écarter franchement mes cuisses. Il ne se passe rien, mais le désir monte en moi. Ses mains serrent mes fesses. Ma tête bascule en arrière et mes yeux sont clos mais je devine qu'il me regarde.

Je devrais être gênée mais il n'en est rien. Il doit me soulager avant que je ne devienne folle.

\- Viens !

Il capitule, embrassant avec ardeur mon clitoris gonflé. J'explose sur sa langue en quelques secondes à peine.

Je n'ai jamais rien vécu de si intense. Tout mon corps tremble.

Il se relève après avoir récolté jusqu'à la dernière goutte du jus de mon excitation.  
Il me serre fort et m'embrasse avec passion.  
Je sens mon gout sur ses lèvres et loin d'être dégoutée, j'approfondis et je prolonge le baiser.

Il recule son visage pour me faire face et murmure d'une voix envoutante.

\- Tu es très étonnante Isabella Swan.

Je me suis endormie dans les bras de Gabriel qui m'a doucement réveillée quelques heures plus tard. Il s'est occupé de préparer une petite malle pour moi avec des vêtements chauds. Il m'a assuré que je n'aurais besoin de rien de plus et que si c'était le cas, il se chargerai de tout. Je le crois. De toute façon je n'ai pas la capacité de me décider.

Nous avons quitté la maison comme des voleurs, dans la nuit, en passant par le balcon.  
J'ai pensé laisser une lettre adressée à Esmé et Carlisle mais les idées me fuient. Alors je suis partie sans me retourner, le bras de Gabriel sur mes épaules, la tête basse.  
S'il parle peu, j'ai la sensation que Gabriel devine chaque sentiment qui me traverse. Il me soutient sans me juger. Il est protecteur sans être pesant. Il est serviable sans m'étouffer.

Au matin de cette nuit merveilleuse, mes sentiments sont mitigés.

Sur la proue du bateau qui nous conduit vers le nord, mes idées s'égarent.  
Je suis heureuse de partager mon voyage avec Gabriel, excitée de découvrir de nouvelles contrées mais mon cœur se pince.  
Je laisse derrière moi ma famille.  
D'abord une part de mes parents, leur empreinte tellement prégnante dans leur maison, leur souvenir si vivace.  
Puis Esmé et Carlisle et leur dévouement à toute épreuve.  
Enfin Edward, qui provoque en moi tant de sensations paradoxales et cette tristesse amère.

J'admire la brume. Elle envahit tout. Je suppose que le soleil est levé mais je ne l'aperçois pas.  
Je glisse dans un nuage opaque qui ne dévoile que du gris. A tout moment je m'attends à apercevoir quelque chose mais rien ne vient.  
Tout peut arriver, ou rien.  
Je me sens comme dans un rêve, mon corps et mon âme tous deux engourdis.

Le passé est derrière moi, je dois m'en détacher et avancer.


	10. Chapitre 9

Voilà trois semaines que nous sommes installés.  
La traversée jusqu'en Angleterre fut courte, comme le périple jusqu'à Londres.  
Gabriel a loué un appartement excentré, petit mais douillé.

La brume qui envahissait la Manche à notre départ ne s'est pas levée. De ma fenêtre, je n'entrevois que cet épais nuage opaque.

Le temps passe sans que je ne m'en aperçoive vraiment.  
Nous ne sortons jamais. Seul Gabriel s'aventure dehors pour me fournir mes indispensables, la nourriture et les affaires de toilette.

Les premiers jours ont été chaotiques mais amusants.  
Démunie face aux fourneaux, je ne mangeais que du pain et de la confiture ou du fromage.  
Gabriel, toujours aussi attentionné, a fait l'acquisition de plusieurs livres de cuisine et nous avons appris ensemble la confection des mets que je préfère. Je suis devenue imbattable dans la préparation de la mousse au chocolat et du poulet rôti.

Gabriel est présent à chaque seconde. Les rares fois où il déserte l'appartement sont pour se nourrir ou faire les courses. Pour l'instant, je ne suis pas autorisée à quitter l'appartement.  
La présence de James à nos trousses reste prégnante à cause de l'inquiétude, démesurée selon moi, de Gabriel.  
Je le comprends mais je n'ai pas peur. Je souhaite découvrir Londres et ses rues animées, ses musées, ses opéras.  
Je ne doute pas que mes supplications auront un effet, alors j'attends, soumise à la volonté de mon compagnon.

Celui-ci s'est mis en tête de m'occuper puisque je ne peux pas sortir. Il connait mon gout pour le dessin alors il a acheté des crayons en tout genre, des pinceaux et de la peinture.  
J'ai décoré entièrement l'appartement. De grandes fleurs peintes de couleurs vives ornent désormais le salon. Pour la chambre, j'ai choisi un paysage automnal, ma saison préférée. De grands arbres élancent leurs branches nues jusqu'au plafond. Les feuilles mortes dans les tons ocre, jaune et roux volètent dans les airs sous un ciel gris clair.  
L'ensemble est plaisant, à mon gout et à celui de Gabriel qui n'en finit pas avec les éloges. Il affirme que le tout est empreint de ma patte, un rien nostalgique et mélancolique. Je ne relève pas, je suppose qu'il a raison.

Nos journées sont ponctuées par le sexe. Je ne me lasse pas de Gabriel qui d'après ma maigre expérience est un amant hors pair. Mon corps lui appartient et tel un instrument de musique il le fait chanter à sa guise.  
Je suis insatiable. Petit à petit, j'ai compris ses mécanismes, les caresses qu'il préfère, les attitudes qui le font frémir et l'utilisation du sang.  
Il aime que je le touche avec mes mains ou avec ma bouche, mais lorsque je sors le couteau, son visage s'éclaire d'une lueur parfaitement indécente et irrésistible. Je me demande parfois si l'excitation qui me submerge à ce moment-là est due à sa condition de vampire, ou si elle apparait en échos à son plaisir. Quoiqu'il en soit, nos ébats s'en sont trouvés transformés. Leur intensité est telle que j'ai la sensation de sortir de mon corps, de voler quelque part au-dessus de la chambre, au-dessus des nuages, dans un au-delà serein.  
Les blessures que je m'inflige guérissent vite, grâce à la salive de Gabriel qui a des vertus cicatrisantes. Mon corps garde toutefois quelques marques, dans la nuque, sur la hanche, la poitrine. Chacune me rappelle à quel point j'aime le sexe avec Gabriel, à quel point je mets tout en œuvre pour qu'il l'aime autant que moi.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose manque, que notre complicité n'est pas complète. Alors je fais de mon mieux pour être désirable.  
Je n'ai pas osé aborder de nouveau le sujet de la pénétration. Je le laisse me guider. Je trouve dans cette soumission un plaisir certain.

Nous discutons beaucoup plus que dans ma demeure.  
J'apprends ainsi que Gabriel est américain, un vrai patriote.  
Il me raconte les guerres nombreuses auxquelles il a participé. Il me parle de sa transformation, de son incompréhension, de son désir de trouver des solutions à sa condition.  
Je le comprends mieux. Il est un aventurier, un solitaire guidé par la curiosité.

Il m'impressionne. Sa beauté et son élégance même dans la nudité me subjuguent évidemment mais sa personnalité le rend d'autant plus fascinant. Ses histoires sont à mes yeux autant de contes dramatiques ou enjoués. Il m'est difficile d'en accepter la réalité. Elle me dépasse, moi l'humaine qui n'a derrière elle que dix-sept ans de vie sans saveur particulière ou plutôt, à laquelle les événements récents ou non ont ôté toute saveur.

Même si Gabriel remplit ardemment mes jours, le manque pointe vicieusement dans ma poitrine. Je ne m'y attendais pas, pas de cette façon.  
J'ai parfois l'impression qu'Esmée va toquer à la porte pour apporter mon déjeuner. Lorsque je vais à la fenêtre, je m'attends à voir le parc et Carlisle affairé à tailler les arbres ou les fleurs.  
Mon cœur se pince douloureusement quand je crois entendre des notes au piano. Le souvenir d'Edward est amer. J'ai la sensation que nous sommes restés sur désaccord que nous n'avons pas fini de régler. Quand j'y réfléchis, je me rends compte que ce fameux désaccord persévère entre nous depuis des années. Nous n'avons jamais réussi à nous entendre à ce sujet, ni même à en parler calmement.  
Je me demande encore pourquoi. Pourquoi alors que nous nous entendions si bien, l'attitude d'Edward a changé à ce point ? Par quelle diablerie son jugement à mon égard est devenu si bas ?  
Je sais que je me torture. Ces questions sont dans mon esprit depuis bien longtemps et ne trouvent pas de réponse, quel que soit l'angle par lequel j'essaie de les démonter.  
Alors je rumine. Je m'enfonce dans les ténèbres de mon lit, de mon âme et je maudis Edward intérieurement.  
Je crois que je le hais. Ce sentiment devrait me satisfaire et apaiser mes tracas, au lieu de ça, il me pèse et me plonge dans un trouble dérangeant.

Gabriel à qui rien n'échappe tente de me réconforter. Il y parvient sur le moment, mais le malaise revient.

J'ai déjà écrit deux lettres depuis notre départ.  
Bien sûr, elles sont restées sans réponse, je ne leur ai pas communiqué mon adresse. Je le ferai un jour, lorsque je serai assez loin pour être certaine qu'ils ne viendront pas me chercher.  
Dans mes missives, je leur assure que je vais bien, que je suis heureuse et épanouie plus que jamais. Il est facile de mentir par écrit, bien plus qu'en réalité.

Il est dix-huit heures. A cause du brouillard, la luminosité a considérablement baissé.  
J'alimente le feu. Gabriel m'a appris comment faire. J'aime m'en occuper, d'autant plus qu'il s'agit d'une tâche que les hommes accomplissent plus souvent que les femmes. J'aime me débrouiller seule.  
Ceci dit, je sais que je suis dépendante de Gabriel. Je sais que sans lui, je n'ai ni argent, ni foyer. J'ai la naïveté de croire qu'il ne me laissera pas et s'occupera de moi tant que j'en aurais besoin.

Il est parti faire des courses alors je l'attends. J'essaie de me concentrer sur la lecture mais je n'y parviens pas. Alors je dessine sur les quelques espaces vides laissés sur les murs.  
Gabriel tarde, je m'ennuie. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et allume une cigarette.

Le bruit de la poignée me fait sursauter. Nous sommes les seuls résidents du petit immeuble. Le silence y est prégnant surtout lorsque je suis seule. Les pas de Gabriel sont si légers qu'ils ne parviennent pas à le briser.

Il passe la porte mais la laisse ouverte. Je le questionne du regard. Son expression est indéchiffrable. Il semble en colère mais ses traits n'expriment pas vraiment cet état.  
Soudain, une ombre passe l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
Je me fige. Mon cœur accélère, je le sens cogner violemment dans ma poitrine. Ma cigarette glisse de mes doigts, je me lève et me colle au mur. A tâtons, mes yeux ne peuvent pas se décentrer de ceux de l'homme face à moi, je glisse contre le mur pour atteindre la chambre.  
Son sourire s'agrandit. Il jubile. Il sait que je n'ai aucune échappatoire, il sait que je suis prise au piège.  
Je regarde Gabriel, mon incompréhension est totale. Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas ? Pourquoi me toise-t-il avec cet air si étrange ?

Puis je comprends. Gabriel est avec James. Il l'a aidé à me retrouver. Il s'est servi de moi depuis le début. Plus je l'observe et plus je me dis que je ne connais pas cet homme. Il lit mon désarroi mais ne bouge pas, ne change pas d'expression.

Je suis soufflée, mes jambes ne me tiennent plus. Mes tremblements sont incontrôlables.  
Alors, ma raison se rappelle à moi. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur, je n'ai pas à fuir. Qu'il me tue, ma fin à peu d'importance. Qu'il en finisse avec moi. Si même Gabriel n'est pas digne de confiance alors je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Je me décolle du mur et avance d'un pas. Je n'ai pas l'aplomb de regarder mes bourreaux dans les yeux. Je baisse la tête et laisse tomber mes bras le long de mon corps en signe de résignation.

En moins d'une seconde, Gabriel est dans mon dos. Il enserre mes bras pour m'immobiliser mais pas assez pour me faire mal.  
J'ose poser un regard sur James. Son visage est maléfique, son sourire trahit son contentement et ses yeux sa haine. Ses pupilles sont rouge sang. Les vampires sont des monstres sans foi ni loi. Comment ai-je pu être si naïve ?  
Mourir m'importe peu mais avoir céder mes premiers émois sentimentaux à Gabriel me contrarie au plus haut point. Des larmes viennent humidifier mes cils. Je les retiens de toutes mes forces. Je ne veux pas donner la satisfaction à James de lui montrer ma déception. Il pourrait prendre ça pour de la peur et je n'ai aucune peur.

Incitée par une assurance inattendue, je soutiens son regard. Il m'aura, il me tuera mais resterais digne. Il n'aura aucun mérite à assassiner une faible humaine, je ne lui opposerais aucune résistance.

Aussi fière et tenace que ta mère, grince-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'était beaucoup moins quand elle a vu ton père mourir sous mes crocs.

Son discours est insupportable. La prise de Gabriel se resserre, pourtant je ne bouge pas.  
James avance maintenant vers moi. Ses pupilles me promettent l'enfer et j'espère secrètement qu'il ne me changera pas en une créature de son espèce.

C'est trop facile…

Ses paroles sont emplies de dédain.

Alors qu'il est à peine à quelques centimètres de moi, un événement totalement imprévu survient.

Bella ?!

J'échappe un soupir de surprise.  
Edward, mon Edward se trouve sur le pas de la porte. Ses yeux vont sortir de leurs orbites. Il est visiblement abasourdi par la scène. Petit à petit, ses traits changent, s'il ne comprend pas précisément la situation, il voit bien que je suis en danger.  
Il ne pouvait pas tomber au pire moment.

Cours Edward ! Cours !

Je hurle, mes poumons vont sortir de ma poitrine. Mes cris ne servent à rien.  
A une vitesse hallucinante, James est sur le lui et le maintien.

Voyez-vous ça ! Un fiancé ? Un prétendant ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre. Laissez-le, il n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire.

Je n'en suis pas si sûr…

Edward a peur, je le vois clairement sur son visage.  
Le charisme que dégage le démon est sans commune mesure. Son infamie se ressent même si on ne connait pas sa nature.  
James est dans le dos d'Edward, un de ses bras lui obstrue le cou tandis que l'autre tord son poignet pour l'immobiliser. Je vois qu'il souffre et je ne peux pas le permettre. Il peut me tuer moi, mais pas Edward. Edward doit vivre.

Je me débats, du moins j'essaie. Seules mes jambes sont libres et peuvent bouger, tout le reste de mon corps est sous le contrôle de Gabriel. J'ai beau donner des coups de pieds, vociférer des menaces pour qu'il le lâche, rien n'y fait.  
James s'amuse de mes sentiments et Gabriel me tient sans aucun effort apparent.

Je ne vois aucune issue, aucune porte de sortie.  
Le désespoir m'étreint et l'impensable s'affirme dans mon esprit. Nous allons mourir, ici et tous les deux. J'ai une pensée pour Esmée et Carlisle et je pleure. De chaudes larmes dévalent mes joues, ma respiration se fait erratique. Si James ne me tue pas, mes sanglots le feront. Je ne suis qu'une idiote, une sale gamine bercée d'illusions auprès d'un vampire tout aussi mauvais. Tout est ma faute, les regrets et l'amertume m'étouffent.

Une odeur de fumée empeste la pièce. Toujours secouée, je jette un œil alentour pour m'apercevoir que les rideaux sont en feu, surement à cause de ma cigarette.

Finissons-en maintenant, tranche James. Regarde-moi !

La tête d'Edward est renversée en arrière, James un peu plus petit a la bouche juste à la hauteur de sa jugulaire.  
Je détourne les yeux.

Regarde-moi, tonne-t-il.

J'ai tellement peur, tous mes membres trépident. Je plisse les paupières.

Garrett, tiens-lui le visage.

Garrett ? Voilà donc le vrai prénom de l'imposteur. Peu importe aujourd'hui. Je lui vaudrais une haine sans merci. S'il existe un au-delà, alors je reviendrais hanter ses nuits et ses jours.

Gabriel, ou plutôt Garrett pose une main sur mon front pour soulever ma tête. Le geste me semble étrangement doux. D'un autre côté, il n'a pas besoin de forcer pour que j'obéisse contre ma volonté.

Maintenant ouvre les yeux Isabella, sa voix est si dure, si méprisante. Sinon je t'assure que je vais me charger de le faire souffrir pour que tu entendes ses cris.

Son argument me convainc. Puisqu'il doit mourir autant que ce soit rapide.

Les jambes d'Edward tremblent du fait de la position que lui impose James. Je ne vois pas son visage et je ne suis pas sûre que je souhaite le voir.  
Je continue de supplier « pitié… pas lui… laissez-le partir ». Ma voix est aigue, étranglée par les pleurs.  
Ma rancœur à mon encontre est sans limite. Il me tarde de mourir pour apaiser ce sentiment, pour ne plus rien ressentir.  
Mon ventre se tord, ma poitrine est douloureuse et mes jambes ne me tiennent plus. Gabriel me maintient debout.

Mon cœur accélère à mesure que les crocs de James sortent de ses gencives et que sa bouche approche le cou d'Edward.  
Lorsque ses canines sont sur le point de mordre la chair, je manque d'air, je vais m'évanouir.

 **oOoOo**

 **Salut les filles !**

 **Ce n'est pas très gentil de vous laisser là, je sais, mais je ménage le suspense, hé ! hé !  
Vous savez maintenant qui est Gabriel, pas si inconnu que ça finalement !  
Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous mettra l'eau à la bouche et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite et (presque) fin.**

 **MERCI !  
Guest n°1 ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touché. C'est une histoire difficile à écrire alors tes encouragements étaient les bienvenus !  
Guest n°2 j'espère que cette suite te plaira !  
Gaellezjey je suis accro à tes smileys )**

 **PUB !  
J'ai commencé une autre histoire, inspirée par un site de tatouage vraiment très beau.  
Elle est très différente de celle-ci mais si l'envie vous en dit, passez y faire un petit tour et prenez un peu de temps pour y laisser vos impressions.  
Je racole un peu désolée **


	11. Chapitre 10

La porte s'écrase contre le mur dans un fracas assourdissant.

La scène est si rapide que j'ai du mal à saisir la chronologie des événements qui suivent.

Edward est tombé à genoux sur le sol. Il frotte son cou, il semble souffrir.  
James est maintenu par une personne dont je perçois peu de choses, une chevelure blonde, de grands yeux rouge.  
Sa bouche lacère son cou. Elle lui arrache les bras avant d'en faire de même avec sa tête. Elle s'empare alors des jambes de James qui ne ressemble plus à grand-chose.

Tout est bien plus atroce que ce que je peux endurer, je perds connaissance.

Lorsque je reprends conscience, quelque chose de frais et doux caresse mon front.  
L'air sent les feuilles humides et les champignons.  
Une brise légère refroidit mes joues.

Mes yeux papillonnent. Je vois la cime des arbres, à peine dévoilée par une brume épaisse.  
Mon regard s'éclaircit et j'entends la voix de Gabriel. Il chuchote des paroles aimables sur le fait que je dois me réveiller, ouvrir les yeux et lui parler.

La sérénité de ma sieste s'estompe. Les péripéties récentes se rappellent à moi avec une vivacité fulgurante.  
J'essaie de me relever, la tête me tourne, mes membres sont engourdis. Je geins.

\- Chut… Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.

Il s'agit de Gabriel et de son ténor ensorcelant. Je ne m'y laisserai pas prendre.  
Je rassemble mes forces et tente une nouvelle fois de me lever pour lui échapper.  
Il saisit mon bras pour me maintenir sans bouger.

\- Laisse-moi !

Ma voix est pâteuse, faible.

\- Je ne te ferai pas de mal.

\- Je t'en prie, laisse-moi.

Ni mes mots, ni ma force ne m'aident. Je suis vulnérable et de nouveau dépendante de sa volonté.

\- Bella, calme-toi, je vais t'expliquer…

Il me redresse doucement et m'adosse contre un chêne tout proche.

Je vois distinctement son visage et je revis mes souvenirs. Ses traits insondables, ses mains qui m'empêchent de fuir.  
Ma respiration se fait erratique et les larmes commencent à bruler mes yeux.

Je pris intérieurement : « Maman, ne le laisse pas me faire du mal. »

\- S'il te plait Bella, tu me connais, tu sais qui je suis.

La conviction qu'il met dans ses propos m'apaise passablement.  
Je le regarde bien en face pour évaluer sa sincérité. Mais je suis perdue, trop perturbée.

\- Bella ?

J'ouvre de grands yeux et secoue la tête à droite et à gauche pour l'apercevoir.  
Je vois enfin ses jambes qui avancent vers moi.  
Il s'agenouille et je tombe dans les yeux d'Edward. Sa présence me calme mais son air affecté m'effraie.

\- Bella, tu dois écouter Garett, il a des choses importantes à te dire. Il ne te fera pas de mal.

Je veux le croire, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance.  
Il m'offre de boire de l'eau. Je m'étouffe presque tellement j'ai soif.  
Puis je hoche la tête pour lui prouver mon consentement. Il émet un léger sourire et s'enfonce dans la brume.

Garett, puisqu'il s'agit là de son vrai nom, s'assois à même le sol devant moi.  
Il esquisse un geste comme s'il allait prendre ma main mais s'y refuse au dernier moment.

\- Lorsque nous sommes partis, j'avais un plan.

Il parle doucement et fait des pauses pour ne pas me brusquer. Il est toujours aussi prévenant et je suis rassurée qu'il cherche à m'épargner.

\- Je me suis associé à Rosalie Hale.

Silence.  
Ce qui se passe en moi est indescriptible. Je suis à la fois curieuse et désintéressée. Je ne me sens toujours pas suffisamment à l'aise pour l'écouter attentivement.

\- Je l'ai aidée à mener sa vengeance, elle m'a aidé à mener la mienne.

Il se tient immobile tel une statue, je n'ose pas plus bouger. J'attends patiemment la suite de son récit.

\- Je savais que James nous suivrait, je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher, mieux, j'ai joué le jeu pour qu'il pense que j'étais de son côté.

Il a joué un jeu ? Je me concentre, mon intérêt grandit.

\- James était si obsédé par toi qu'il n'a pas senti Rosalie. Elle a été très discrète, elle n'a accosté que deux semaines après notre arrivée. Elle est restée tapie en attendant l'ordre de son intervention.

\- Pourquoi Rosalie ?

\- Elle a été abusée par son fiancé et ses amis. James, n'a rien fait pour l'aider. Ils l'ont laissé pour morte. J'ai réussi à la sauver, du moins à faire en sorte qu'elle ne meure pas.

\- C'est elle qui a… tué James ?

Je retiens un haut le cœur à ce souvenir.

\- Oui, sa force est extraordinaire pour l'instant et sa haine contre ses assaillants était sans commune mesure. Je l'ai aidée à punir ses agresseurs et nous nous sommes associés pour avoir James qui est plus pugnace.

Le flot d'informations fait son chemin dans mon esprit. Garett n'est pas mauvais, il ne voulait qu'en finir au plus vite avec James pour que je sois tranquille.

\- Et Edward ?

Il sourit.

\- Edward était une surprise. Nous n'avions pas prévu sa présence. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il nous a trouvés. Peut-être étais-je trop concentré sur nos plans pour sentir sa présence ?

Je réfléchis et je pèse mes mots avant de m'exprimer.

\- Alors, tu as agi pour me protéger.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'autre but, dit-il en baissant la tête.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne. Ses yeux se relèvent sur les miens. J'y lis sa douceur, ses sentiments envers moi.

\- Nous sommes maintenant délivrés de James, nous allons pouvoir visiter la ville.

Je souris sans entrain.

\- Non ma chère Bella. Tu es débarrassée de James. Tu vas pouvoir continuer ta vie comme tu l'entends.

Je suis vexée. Pourquoi ne se projette-t-il pas avec moi ?

\- Veux-tu dire que tu m'abandonnes ?

\- Je veux dire simplement que je suis un vampire. Je ne peux pas t'apporter la vie que tu désires.

\- Je désire vivre auprès de toi.

Ma détermination est étrangement médiocre.  
Ses traits se font tristes. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va m'annoncer.

\- Isabella Swan, je t'aime.

Une fois de plus, l'émotion bloque ma gorge.

\- Tu…

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi lorsque nos regards se sont croisés à l'opéra.

Il ne peut pas, je ne suis qu'une égoïste, faible et naïve.

\- Tu es si douce, fragile et candide. Tu m'as charmé, j'ai immédiatement voulu te protéger Bella, rester près de toi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, l'image de ma mère s'impose dans mon esprit.

\- Tu l'étais aussi de ma mère n'est-ce pas ?

Il rit un peu.

\- Et tu es si têtue.

Je rougis.

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti à ce sujet. J'éprouvais pour ta mère une très forte amitié et une grande affection. Ces sentiments sont sans commune mesure semblables à ceux que je ressens à ton égard.

\- Alors reste, rien ne t'en empêche.

\- Je penserai à toi chaque jour de mon existence mais je ne peux pas rester. Je souffrirais bien trop de savoir que ton cœur appartient à un autre que moi… et tu souffriras aussi.

Il sait, il a toujours su les sentiments qui m'animent envers Edward. Mais celui-ci ne veut pas de moi, ne l'a-t-il pas compris ?

\- Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à espérer un fantasme qui ne se produira jamais. Je suis capable de t'aimer et capable de l'oublier pour toi.

Il prend mon visage en coupe. Il me regarde avec tellement de tendresse que des larmes coulent sur mes joues malgré moi.

\- Vous êtes destinés Bella.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

\- Je l'ai vu te regarder, prendre soin de toi cette nuit, s'inquiéter de ton sort au point qu'il te suive jusqu'ici.

Il fait ça pour Esmée, pas pour moi. Il avait maintes occasions de se déclarer, je l'y ai même aidé mais il n'a rien fait qui puisse affirmer les dires de Gabriel.

\- Ne me laisse pas…

Ma voix est brisée, je suis brisée. S'il me quitte maintenant alors je me retrouve seule et désœuvrée de nouveau.

\- Saches que je ne serai jamais loin. Où que tu sois, quand tu auras besoin de moi, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler, comme sur le balcon de ta maison.

Je me jette dans ses bras. Je le serre contre moi de toutes mes forces. Il caresse mon dos, passe une main dans mes cheveux et hume le parfum de mon cou…une dernière fois.  
Je me redresse. Mes doigts parcourent lentement son visage si parfait, mon pouce passe sur sa bouche. J'approche de ses lèvres et les embrasse… une dernière fois.  
Le baiser est tendre, empli de douceur et d'une certaine amertume, celle que confèrent les adieux je suppose.

\- Fais-moi une promesse, murmure-t-il contre ma bouche.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Sois heureuse, fais de ta vie une aventure.

Il sourit et je ne peux qu'acquiescer à sa demande.

\- Je t'aime Bella.

Je ferme les yeux pour m'imprégner de ses mots, sa voix, son odeur et son touché si particuliers.  
Doucement ses doigts quittent mon corps, il se relève et dans le silence de la forêt, il s'en va.  
Je ne veux pas le voir. Mon ventre se tord de déception mais je me contiens.  
Je lui ai promis de ne plus m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je tiendrais parole.

Quand mes larmes finissent par se tarir, j'entends le bruit des feuilles crisser sous les pas d'Edward.  
Sa main offerte passe devant mes yeux toujours baissés. Je les relève. Le visage d'Edward est grave. Il doit être traumatisé par ce qu'il a vu. Il doit aussi m'en vouloir de l'avoir soumis à cette situation.

Avec appréhension, je pose ma main dans la sienne. Elle est chaude et tendre.  
Il m'aide délicatement à me lever. Je le regarde d'un air perdu. Sans Gabriel, il restera toujours Gabriel pour moi, je me sens désemparée.  
Je passe mes bras autour de mon corps, j'ai froid soudain.  
Edward se débarrasse de son manteau et le pose sur mon dos. Sa main reste sur mon épaule et nous avançons.

Il ne parle pas, n'explique rien. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où nous allons.  
Mais je suis dans ses bras, je respire son odeur, je marche dans son pas. Cette idée semble me contenter pour l'instant.  
Je le suivrais où il voudra.

En quelques minutes nous rejoignons une route de campagne. Une voiture nous y attend.  
Plus le véhicule avance, plus je tremble. J'ai peur de poser des questions. Je ne sais pas quelle attitude adopter, je ne veux pas réveiller Edward et ses sarcasmes. Alors je me tais. J'attends avec inquiétude la suite des événements.  
Gabriel me manque. Il me semble que notre entente était plus simple, plus naturelle.

Edward se gare devant un hôtel luxueux.  
Je l'interroge du regard mais il fuit mes yeux.  
Nous arrivons devant la réception et je me sens comme un chien qui suit son maître.

\- Monsieur, madame, que puis-je pour vous ?

Le réceptionniste est quelque peu dédaigneux. Il est vrai que nous sortons d'une bataille, certes petite, mais nos habits et nos odeurs en gardent les stigmates.

\- Nous avons réservé une chambre au nom de Gabriel Beaumort.

Edward ne semble pas enchanté mais résigné.  
Je reconnais la bienveillance de Gabriel. Il avait vraiment tout prévu. Je souris à cette idée.

Le réceptionniste nous tend la clé et nous prenons l'ascenseur.  
Le silence est lourd. Pourquoi ne prend-il pas la parole ? Pourquoi fuit-il mon regard ainsi ? Comment lui faire comprendre que j'ai besoin de lui ?

La chambre est une suite somptueuse. L'entrée s'ouvre sur un petit salon, décoré de tableaux certainement hors de prix, d'une table et d'un sofa tout aussi fastueux.  
Une double porte mène à la chambre en enfilade. Un immense lit à baldaquin de style rococo prend une grande partie de l'espace de la pièce. De lourds rideaux crème tamisent la lumière faible de l'extérieur.  
Enfin, une porte à peine visible donne accès à la salle de bains, sans surprise démesurément grande et luxueuse.  
Le tout m'apparaît chargé et d'un goût démodé.

Nous sommes tous les deux face au lit et l'étrangeté de la situation s'impose.

\- Peut-être veux-tu aller te rafraîchir ? Tu as passé la nuit dans la forêt, tu dois avoir mal partout.

Son ton est si neutre que j'ai l'impression qu'il parle pour lui-même.

\- Oui, d'accord.

\- Il me semble que cette malle t'appartient.

Gabriel a vraiment pensé à tout. Mes bagages sont ici, mes vêtements, mes affaires de toilettes. Son geste me touche. Je me demande s'il a fait le bon choix, je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû le supplier plus fort de rester.

Je me tourne vers Edward, je le regarde.  
Il est fatigué. Il s'est assis sur un fauteuil. Comme à son habitude ses coudes sont sur ses genoux, sa tête est dans ses mains, son dos voûté.  
Il doit avoir le plus grand mal à trouver un minimum de sens à ce que nous venons de vivre. J'avoue que moi-même, j'en reste troublée.

Je m'éclipse dans la salle d'eau. Je conçois que je dois laisser du temps à Edward et ne pas lui en vouloir. Il est secoué, qui ne le serait pas ?

Je remplis la baignoire à sabot et plonge dans un bain délicieusement chaud. Je me détends un maximum pour apaiser mes muscles endoloris.  
Je réfléchis. Edward et moi avons failli mourir, tous les deux. En y repensant ma poitrine se serre.  
Gabriel a raison, Edward est, depuis toujours, mon âme sœur. Mais peut-on parler d'âme sœur quand l'un des deux ne partage pas le même sentiment ? Pourtant je sens ce petit quelque chose de différent entre nous. Cette sorte d'intensité présente aussi bien dans nos disputes que dans nos moments plus calmes.  
Je m'allonge et plonge la tête sous l'eau. Je dois arrêter de me harceler avec ces réflexions. La calme m'envahit. Le fait d'être sous l'eau fait taire les bruits environnants et la tempête dans mon cerveau. Je suis bien, je me laisse aller.  
Une bulle s'échappe de ma bouche, puis deux, et trois.

J'entends un lointain : « Bella ! »  
J'ouvre les yeux et aperçois Edward penché au-dessus de moi.  
Je me relève prestement et cache ma poitrine d'un bras.

\- Edward ?

Il rougit et se retourne dans la seconde.

\- Pardon ! Je… Tu… Tu es restée si longtemps que je me suis inquiété. J'ai frappé plusieurs fois mais tu n'as pas répondu. Tout va bien ?

Il s'est inquiété ?

\- Oui, tout va bien. Je sors tout de suite.

\- Bien, très bien… Prends ton temps.

Il fuit rapidement.  
Edward est étrange. Le fait qu'il m'ait vu nue devrait me mettre en rage, mais au contraire, il allume une sorte d'étincelle dans mon ventre.  
Je ris discrètement. Il avait l'air si penaud et désœuvré !

Lorsque je sors de la salle de bains, il prend ma place.  
Encore exténuée, je m'allonge sur le lit et m'endors.

Je suis réveillée par les effluves de nourriture, les légumes, le pain chaud, le poulet grillé.  
J'ouvre les yeux sur Edward. Il est debout à côté du lit et m'observe. Encore abasourdie par le sommeil, je ne parviens pas à lire distinctement l'expression de son visage. Il me semble soucieux.

\- Je nous ai fait servir un repas. As-tu faim ?

Je m'accoude et hoche la tête.

Il recule une chaise de la table du salon.  
Je me lève doucement et prend place sur la chaise qu'il repousse galamment.  
Je me demande si je suis bien avec le bon Edward Cullen. Ses manières sont bien différentes à mon égard.

\- Veux-tu des légumes ?

De nouveau je hoche la tête. Je suis impressionnée par sa gentillesse.

\- Un peu de viande ?

Il sourit. Ses yeux restent passablement vitreux mais il sourit.

\- Oui merci.

Ma voix est un murmure.

Nous mangeons en silence. Je retrouve petit à petit mes forces.  
Nous avons presque fini de dîner, Edward est détendu. Je tâte le terrain avant de poser les questions qui me brûlent la gorge.

\- Ce repas est délicieux n'est-ce pas ?

Je tente même un petit sourire.

\- En effet.

L'occasion est trop bonne, je me lance.

\- Edward… Que s'est-il passé hier ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois à Londres ?

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et je me tends.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne poserais jamais la question…

\- J'ai préféré te laisser le temps de te remettre de tes émotions.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et je soutiens son regard.  
Le temps se suspend. Il n'a aucune colère, aucun agacement. Il est reconnaissant.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

Je suis étonnée de sa question.

\- Je vais... mieux.

\- Savais-tu pour ces… êtres ?

Il connait déjà la réponse mais j'obtempère.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu as décidé sciemment de nous quitter pour l'un d'entre eux.

\- Non. D'une part je ne vous ai pas quitté, je suis partie, la nuance est légère mais bien présente et je sais que tu la saisiras. D'autre part, je ne suis pas partie pour Gabriel mais avec lui. Je suis partie pour moi. Mais il me semble que nous avons déjà eu ce genre de conversation.

Si je reste calme, à l'intérieur je bouillonne. Edward n'a de cesse que de me reprocher mes actes. J'en ai plus qu'assez.

\- Pardonne-moi. Je suis encore sous le choc.

Je peux l'admettre. Je lui laisse une chance mais ma patience a ses limites.

\- Je savais que James me voulait du mal et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à Esmée, Carlisle ou à toi, alors je suis partie. Et puis je n'en pouvais plus de cette maison, j'avais besoin de… prendre l'air. Gabriel, je veux dire, Garett, s'est occupé de moi le temps qu'il a fallu. Aujourd'hui, il est parti.

Cette vérité est encore difficile à intégrer.  
Je baisse la tête. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit ma réaction.

\- Je t'ai suivi Bella.

J'assimile ses paroles en silence mais je suis abasourdie.

\- Je tenais à m'assurer que tu étais en sécurité.

\- Oui, pour rassurer Esmée.

\- Entre autre oui.

Sa réponse est évasive mais je ne relève pas.

\- Je suis arrivé à Londres en même temps que toi. J'étais sur le même bateau. Je me suis arrangé pour prendre une chambre près de votre appartement.

\- Mais pourquoi es-tu venu hier et pas avant ?

\- Je surveillais les allées et venues de ton logement.

\- Tu me surveillais ? Demande-je plus surprise qu'énervée.

\- Je te le répète, je m'inquiétais pour ta sécurité.

\- Non… Tu ne te répètes pas… Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu t'inquiétais pour moi.

Alors nos regards se croisent. Une bulle se forme instantanément entre nous. Pourquoi vois-je cette détresse dans ses pupilles ? Pourquoi y vois-je cette déception ?

\- Je ne peux pas me le permettre mademoiselle Swan, dit-il sèchement.

La bulle explose.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui t'en empêche. Je ne suis pas mademoiselle Swan pour toi, je ne l'ai jamais été, tu le sais parfaitement.

Son argument est idiot, sans fondement.

\- Tu es l'héritière d'une fortune Bella, il en est ainsi depuis ta naissance. Je suis un… un roturier ! Il serait aberrant qu'un homme de mon espèce espère auprès d'une femme de ta classe.

Il est démuni. Sa tête est dans ses mains.  
Comment peut-il avoir ce genre d'idées me concernant ? Il connaissait mes parents et leur façon de penser. Il me connait, il sait que je n'ai aucun a priori à ce sujet.

\- Je me moque de mon héritage et je n'ai que faire de la fortune. Tu as une idée de moi bien basse !

\- Il ne s'agit pas de toi.

Je retiens le : « un peu tout de même » qui essaie de passer le barrage de mes lèvres.

\- Je ne veux pas te priver d'une vie heureuse et épanouie. Je ne suis qu'un suiveur. Je n'ai aucune ambition que de faire de la musique. Je ne suis pas comme Jasper qui va gagner sa vie fastueusement, je ne suis pas comme Garett qui a les moyens de te loger dans ce genre de suite.

Il tend les bras et montre la pièce pour appuyer ses dires.  
Je ne me retiens pas.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être vénale ?! Je n'ai pas besoin de l'être je suis riche !

\- Justement, tu mérites d'être avec un homme qui a le même rythme de vie que toi !

La tension monte mais je n'ai pas peur.  
Je me lève, trop agitée pour rester assise.

\- Et que fais-tu des sentiments ? Où est leur place dans ta théorie fumeuse ?

Il se relève lui aussi et avance d'un pas.

\- Il ne faut pas être égoïste, toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire.

\- Alors il n'est pas égoïste de taire la vérité ? Il n'est pas égoïste de cacher ses sentiments quitte à faire souffrir celle ou celui qui les partage ?!

\- Et s'il ou elle ne les partage pas ? Claque-t-il.

Edward s'est approché. Je sens son haleine sur mon visage.  
Sa dernière réplique m'effraie mais je tente le tout pour le tout. Au moins, je n'aurais plus d'incertitude et je ne serais plus tyrannisée par mes raisonnements invraisemblables.

\- Je t'aime Edward.

Ses épaules s'affaissent. Il me regarde les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler depuis combien de temps ce sentiment m'obsède à ton sujet. Tu n'as eu de cesse que de me rabaisser, de me harceler avec tes piques acerbes et malgré ça… je t'aime.

Ma phrase finit en un murmure.  
Jamais je n'aurais imaginé exprimer mes émotions de cette façon. Je suis maintenant fragile, dépendante de la réponse qu'il fera à ma déclaration.

\- Tu… Tu…

Faut-il que je le secoue pour qu'il comprenne ?  
Je me dévoile. Je joue ma dernière carte et advienne que pourra.

\- J'aime ce que tu es et pas ce que tu possèdes. J'aime ta fougue, ton talent pour le piano et le fait que tu veuilles t'accomplir dans cet art. J'aime la façon dont tu parles, la façon chaleureuse dont tes yeux pétillent quand tu ris. J'aime ton odeur, tes mains, ta voix.

J'ose le regarder. Son expression n'a pas changé, ni sa position. Il ne bouge pas, ne répond pas.

 **¤O¤O¤O¤**

 **HOLA CHICAS !**  
(oui ça change un peu de « Salut les filles »…)  
Voilà, voilà, le mystère s'éclaircit.  
Bon il reste une _petite_ partie encore, je ne pouvais pas tout dévoiler déjà!  
Promis ce sera pour le prochain chapitre :)  
Je pensais finir cette fic avant, il faut croire que je tarde !  
Donc encore deux chapitres (enfin… normalement !) avant la fin.

 **MERCI !**  
Pour vos commentaires !  
Sochic j'adore tes hypothèses ! Merci d'être toujours là !  
Et Gaellezjey, j'adore tes smileys, ils prouvent que tu me lis et ça compte beaucoup pour moi !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ou juste un petit mot  
(« j'aime », « c'est chouette », « c'est bof » (N.B. pour "c'est bof" merci de justifier un peu quand même parce que c'est dur sinon!)…)  
ça m'aide… vraiment !  
Pour avoir mis mon histoire dans vos favoris ou dans vos histoires à suivre.  
De me lire tout simplement.

 **BISOUS !**  
Et passez de bonnes fêtes !


	12. Chapitre 11

Edward reste sans bouger, sans rien dire.

Je sors de mes gonds.

Sans mon commandement, ma main vole dans les airs et vient claquer sa joue. Son visage se tourne sous le coup. Lorsqu'il se redresse, je comprends que j'ai été trop loin. Mais l'affront qu'il me fait en ne répondant pas à ma déclaration est trop puissant. J'ai honte, je me sens une nouvelle fois rabaissée et je décide que ce sentiment ne doit plus me chambouler. Edward a trop de pouvoir sur moi, je ne le supporte plus.  
Il saisit mes épaules, son regard me promet les pires tourments. Je ne baisse pas le front, au contraire, je hausse la tête pour avoir mes yeux ancrés aux siens. Je ne flancherai pas face à lui.

\- C'est ce côté de toi que je déteste. Cette manie de toujours avoir le dernier mot, le fait que tu répondes, que tu ne puisses pas à un moment juste te taire et laisser passer l'orage, être juste patiente. Tu m'horripiles. Tu es une femme Bella, tu dois te comporter comme telle.

Il me secoue sèchement à chaque reproche et loin d'être effrayée, la rage monte en moi de façon fulgurante.  
Je me détache brusquement de ses mains et le repousse de toutes mes forces.

\- Parce qu'une femme doit être docile, douce, gentille, jolie et se taire ?! Je ne suis pas désolée d'être différente. Si c'est un pot de fleur que tu cherches alors nous ne nous sommes pas compris effectivement. Je croyais te connaitre mieux que cela. Tu as changé, tu n'es pas celui dont je suis tombée amoureuse…

Si j'hurle le début de mon discours, les deux dernières phrases sont presque des murmures tant la déception est forte. Nous sommes en 1936, pas au moyen-âge, les femmes demandent de plus en plus haut et fort les mêmes droits que les hommes, et notamment l'abolition de la suprématie maritale.  
Soudain Edward me parait fade et son esprit bien peu ouvert.

\- Et bien je suis désolé de te décevoir. Moi je veux une vie simple, me marier avec une femme aimable, avoir des enfants avec une mère qui s'occupera d'eux comme ma mère l'a fait pour moi…

Je suis sous le choc. Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point ?

\- Tu désires tout ce que je ne veux pas. Je veux faire de ma vie une aventure.

Je reprends les mots de Gabriel. Lui avait compris ce que je souhaitais, ce que j'attendais du destin. Il avait cerné ma personnalité. Lui il m'aimait.

Nous baissons la tête tous les deux. Le silence emplit la pièce.  
La désillusion est si poignante. J'ai envie de crier, de pleurer, mais je me contiens. Il n'a pas répondu à mes avances, inutile de me ridiculiser plus avant.

\- Je vais aller me renseigner sur les bateaux qui embarquent pour la France, nous prendrons le prochain. Prépare tes bagages.

\- Non.

Ma réponse le surprend.

\- Je ne rentre pas. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin d'air. Plus encore aujourd'hui que lorsque je suis partie la première fois.

Nos yeux s'accrochent et un courant invisible passe entre nous. Ce même courant qui, quoique nous fassions, quoique nous pensions, quelle que soit la profondeur de nos désaccords nous unit toujours. Il faut croire qu'il n'est pas assez influent pour nous souder.  
Je n'arrive pas à lire les sentiments qui passent dans ses pupilles, mais ils ont peu d'importance. Le fait qu'il va me quitter, qu'il ne partage pas mon émoi domine tout le reste. Mes yeux se mouillent et c'est le moment qu'il choisit pour quitter la pièce.

Effondrée, je cours jusqu'au lit, fermant la porte à double tour et pleure tout mon soûl.

Je suis à la fenêtre. Je regarde la noirceur prendre possession des rues. La brume s'engager entre les maisons. Je suis mortifiée. Mon corps est lourd et comme douloureux tellement ma frustration de perdre Edward est forte. D'autant plus forte que je viens de perdre Gabriel.

Edward est rentré. Il doit être en train de se préparer. Je l'imagine. Un hoquet de tristesse m'échappe.  
Il tente doucement d'ouvrir la porte. Je vois la poignée s'abaisser. Mes doigts se serrent forts sur mon chemisier pour m'obliger à rester immobile. Un instant après il toque légèrement. Je ne réponds toujours pas. Il n'insiste pas. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, inutile de nous faire des adieux officiels, inutile de me faire plus de mal.  
Je tends l'oreille et un moment plus tard, j'entends la porte d'entrée se fermer.  
Je guette à la fenêtre et je vois sa silhouette pareille à aucune autre avancer. Son pas est lent, lourd. Il tient une valise. Je suppose qu'il est passé la chercher dans son ancien appartement. Il disparait dans la nuit et mon cœur se glace.  
Je pleure religieusement. La force de la déception et de la rage m'ont quittée. Seules des larmes d'un profond chagrin dévalent mes joues.

Dans cette solitude amère, je m'adresse à mes parents.  
Je leur raconte ma vie depuis leur disparition, mes turpitudes depuis ma rencontre avec Gabriel, mon émoi face à Edward, ma honte d'avoir déçu Esmée et Carlisle. J'ai dû m'endormir, je ne sais plus, le temps s'est figé.  
Aux premières lueurs de l'aurore, mes idées sont plus claires. Je n'ai pas eu d'apparition céleste, rien de cet acabit, mais ma réflexion s'est accentuée en évoquant mes souvenirs à haute voix.  
Je décide de me donner les moyens de réussir ma vie, de suivre la voie qui me correspond le mieux quelle qu'elle soit.

Je quitte l'Angleterre et je rejoins les Etats-Unis.

En préparant mes bagages, je trouve au fond de la malle une belle liasse de billets, un cadeau de Gabriel bien entendu. Cet argent me permet de payer le voyage et plus tard de m'installer.  
Sur le bateau qui me mène vers le nouveau continent, j'ai fait la rencontre de deux personnes, ou devrais-je dire, deux vampires.  
Ils se nomment Eleazar et Carmen. J'avais remarqué leur présence étrange et surtout le fait qu'ils sortaient plus volontiers lorsque le soleil se couchait. Je trainais souvent la nuit sur le pont et nous avons fini par nous rencontrer. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi Eleazar est venu me parler ce soir-là, mais nous avons fait connaissance et nous avons passé le trajet ensemble. Je soupçonnais Gabriel de les avoir mis sur ma route, mais je n'eus pas de confirmation à ce sujet. Je ne leur parlais jamais de lui et eux n'y firent jamais allusion.  
Je m'exprimais mal en anglais et ils ont profité de la longueur du périple pour me l'apprendre. Ils m'ont très peu expliqué leur condition de vampire. Ils m'ont uniquement confié le fait, important et rassurant, qu'ils ne se nourrissaient pas de sang humain, seulement de celui des animaux. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me poser la question à propos de Gabriel. Je n'ai pas eu de réponse mais mon intuition suppose, au vue de nos nuits, qu'il préfère le sang humain.  
Carmen et Eleazar sont tous deux des êtres tout à fait respectueux et respectables. Ils ont gagné en quelques jours mon affection et moi la leur.

Nous avons débarqué à New York et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils m'ont proposé de s'installer dans la ville. Ils trouvaient que j'étais une jeune fille fragile et seule. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de les contredire.

L'Amérique était si différence de l'Europe. Mes souvenirs d'enfant n'étaient pas fidèles à la ville telle que je la voyais. Les grattes ciels étaient nombreux, beaucoup dans un style art déco, la mode de l'époque. Ce qui me frappa surtout fut la pauvreté qui régnait. Eleazar m'avait expliqué la « dépression », sa justification à la grande précarité ambiante.  
Une idée germait en moi, aider d'une façon ou d'une autre ces personnes démunies.  
Carmen et lui trouvaient mes projets grandioses et avaient décidé de m'aider.

Lorsque j'eus une adresse fixe, je l'envoyais à Esmée et Carlisle et leur demandais de m'expédier une somme de mon argent tous les mois. Ils étaient inquiets et septiques sur mon choix de vie, mais je m'en moquais. J'étais jeune et déterminée, si j'échouais alors je pouvais toujours réessayer encore et encore.

C'est à ce moment-là, naviguant entre plusieurs associations, que j'ai trouvé ma voie, l'enseignement. J'avais côtoyé un nombre important de précepteurs et surement l'un des meilleurs en la personne de Jasper. Je n'avais pas son talent mais je faisais de mon mieux pour apprendre à lire aux enfants. J'y parvenais.  
Il me semblait que la liberté passait par l'éducation. Je m'évertuais à convaincre les petites filles dans un premier temps, souvent cantonnées aux tâches ingrates, puis leurs parents. J'ai commencé au hasard, dans les quartiers les plus démunis. D'abord je m'asseyais et je commençais à lire. Aussitôt, des badauds et des gamins approchaient.  
Petit à petit, à force de courage et d'entêtement, avec le soutien sans faille de Carmen et Eleazar, nous avons gagné un emplacement fixe. Il s'agissait d'une salle dans un immeuble un peu délabré mais au moins nous étions à l'intérieur.  
D'abord les adultes amenaient leurs enfants puis, l'air de rien, ils restaient pour écouter. J'ai été très vite dépassée par le nombre de personnes, d'autant plus que j'offrais mes services gracieusement.  
Alors Carmen s'est installée dans une salle près de la mienne. Elle s'occupait des enfants et moi des adolescents et des adultes. Nous essayions toujours de privilégier les femmes mais le besoin était si grand que nous ne pouvions pas trop faire de distinction. Nous avons alors opté pour un nombre restreint de places et les avons partagées équitablement entre filles et garçons.  
Les administrations ne se souciaient pas de notre cas, mais nous les harcelions tout de même pour qu'ils en prennent conscience.

Tout n'a pas été facile. J'ai souvent pleuré seule le soir, désœuvrée de voir des enfants dénutris, des parents désespérés, tellement de misère contre laquelle je ne pouvais rien. Je suis aussi rentrée ragaillardie d'avoir réussi à faire lire une phrase à une femme qui ne connaissait pas l'alphabet quelques semaines auparavant.

J'ai pensé quelques fois à appeler Gabriel. Je sais qu'il était quelque part, jamais très loin mais pas vraiment proche non plus. Ceci dit, je me souvenais la teneur exacte de ses propos. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, il avait raison. J'appartiens à Edward Cullen. Par faiblesse, par masochisme ou par nostalgie, le fait est que je suis sienne.

J'avais de ses nouvelles par les lettres que Carlisle et Esmée continuaient de m'envoyer régulièrement. Il était devenu un compositeur très connu en Europe et voyageait beaucoup. Il avait réussi à vivre de sa musique. Je l'admirais d'autant plus.  
Il ne menait pas l'existence dont il rêvait et ma poitrine brûlait à cette idée. Nous aurions pu voyager ensemble, partager ses concerts et ses rencontres que j'imaginais captivantes. Mais peut-être ce phallocrate ne m'aurait pas laissé l'accompagner.

Je vis à New York depuis deux ans. Les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé. Le même nombre de personnes se pressent aux portes de nos classes et la misère environnante ne diminue pas.  
Apparemment une guerre se précise en Europe. Je m'inquiète pour les miens en France.

Je rentre d'une journée harassante. Je trouve dans ma boite aux lettres une enveloppe couleur crème, très luxueuse. Elle a un format différent des lettres classiques. Elle vient de France. Je suis intriguée. Je ne reçois de courrier de France que d'Esmée.

Arrivée dans mon petit séjour, je l'ouvre doucement. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
J'en sors une carte décorée de rubans et d'oiseaux dorés, les écritures sont de la même couleur. Mes mains tremblent.  
Je lis les prénoms « Edward et Tanya » au centre de deux rubans formant un cœur.  
L'indice est flagrant mais je dois lire la suite parce que je ne peux pas y croire.  
« sont heureux de vous convier à leur mariage »

Je relis ces mots encore et encore.  
Edward va se marier…  
Je cherche dans l'enveloppe pour y trouver une note, quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi il m'invite moi. Mais rien.

Ce soir-là, je ne mange pas. Je suis abasourdie. Comme souvent je reste à la fenêtre et je fume une cigarette. J'y passe toute la nuit.  
Mon esprit ne cesse de se poser des questions, de retourner le problème dans tous les sens.  
Le mariage est dans six semaines.  
Edward va se marier…  
J'essaie de mettre de côté mes sentiments et de réfléchir posément. Mais ils engourdissent mes tripes, la peur, l'appréhension, la déception, la surprise et pour finir, la joie de le revoir. Je suis si sotte.

Ma décision est prise.  
Je rédige une missive à l'attention d'Esmée et Carlisle leur expliquant que je viens leur rendre visite. Je ne fais pas d'allusion au mariage.  
En partant dans les jours qui viennent, j'arriverai à peu près trois semaines avant la noce. J'aurais le temps de sonder l'ambiance et de déguerpir si je sens que je provoque un malaise.  
Dans tous les cas, je suis très heureuse de revoir Esmée et Carlisle, ils m'ont tellement manqué.

J'arrive devant la maison de mon enfance.  
Je dépose la valise à mes pieds sur le gravier blanc. Je n'ose pas bouger.

Personne ne sait exactement quel jour j'arrive. La maison semble calme.

Je regarde le lière qui parcourt la façade, les marches en bois de l'entrée.  
Elle n'a pas changé, rien n'a été modifié. Aussitôt des images de mes parents font leur apparition.  
Je suis émue.

La porte s'ouvre. Mon cœur tambourine douloureusement. Je suis immobile, dans l'expectative de voir Edward.

Si la couleur des cheveux concorde, le reste ne suit pas. Il s'agit d'Esmée. Elle reste pétrifiée quand elle m'aperçoit.  
Je souris. Ses yeux s'humidifient.

\- Bella ? Demande-t-elle pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêve pas.

\- Esmée !

Elle manque de trébucher sur les marches lorsqu'elle court vers moi. Nous tombons dans les bras l'une de l'autre et nous mettons à pleurer de joie.

\- Laisse-moi te regarder.

Elle lisse mes cheveux en arrières, passe ses pouces sous mes yeux pour estomper le mascara qui y a coulé.  
Je ris, soulagée que notre échange soit si spontané, si affectueux et doux.

\- Carlisle ! Elle hurle.

Celui-ci sort sur le perron, agité par le ton pressant d'Esmée.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillent, puis il rit de plaisir.

Son étreinte est bien plus pudique que celle d'Esmée mais j'y sens toute la bienveillance qui m'avait finalement manqué et son contentement de me revoir.

Ils m'accompagnent à l'intérieur. Carlisle se charge de ma valise.  
Ils me posent tout un tas de question sur ma nouvelle vie, m'offrent un en-cas que j'accepte. Nous sommes vraiment heureux de nous retrouver.  
Ils ne parlent pas d'Edward et même si j'en meurs d'envie, je n'ose pas les interroger à ce sujet.

J'offre à Esmée, fine cuisinière, des pots de beurre de cacahuètes, une denrée typique des Etats-Unis qu'elle ne connait pas. J'ai pour Carlisle des graines de tulipier de Virginie. Un arbre que l'on voit souvent aux alentours de New York. Je l'aime particulièrement parce qu'il est l'abri de papillons ravissants.  
Ils me remercient chaleureusement.

Esmée s'aperçoit que je suis fatiguée et me propose de me conduire à ma chambre. Je m'étais préparée au fait que peut-être ils auraient aménagé la maison différemment depuis mon départ, mais il n'en est rien. Tout est exactement comme je l'avais laissé.  
L'émoi brûle ma gorge. Le souvenir de mes parents est si vivace en ces murs.

Nous passons un moment toutes les deux dans ma chambre. Nous parlons surtout de moi, puis la conversation dérive vers quelque chose de plus délicat.

\- Je vous remercie Esmée de m'accueillir, dis-je un peu soucieuse.

\- Tu es ici chez toi.

\- Sans vous cette maison serait un taudis.

\- Tu connais les termes de notre arrangement avec tes parents. Nous sommes des gens simples mais nous avons des valeurs. Tes parents et toi restaient chers à notre cœur.

Elle serre mes mains. Notre émotion est poignante.

\- Je suis désolée de mon manque de tact quand je suis partie voilà plus de deux ans maintenant.

Elle baisse la tête. Elle va chercher au fond de sa mémoire les événements passés.

\- Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas compris tout de suite ta décision. Nous avons vécu ton changement très radicalement. Puis le temps a passé. Nos idées se sont éclairées. Aujourd'hui, je sais que tu fais ce que tu étais sensée faire. Tu n'es pas une femme ordinaire Bella, nous avons pu le constater à maintes reprises.

\- J'étais jeune à l'époque. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je cherchais.

\- Je suis ravie de voir que tu l'as trouvé. Tu n'as pas hésité à braver notre autorité, à dépasser tes peurs, à contourner les obstacles pour y parvenir. Tu peux être fière de toi.

La tristesse me saisit. Edward bien sûr est au centre de mes préoccupations. J'aurais pu lui mentir. J'aurais pu accepter la vie simple dont il me parlait, ravaler mon caractère trop fougueux pour lui. Ou pas.  
Il est certain que suivre mes envies et mes intuitions n'a pas été aisé. Je n'y suis pas arrivée sans déception ni frustration et je me demande encore si j'ai fait les bons choix.

L'intimité de notre bavardage est si confortable que le courage me vient.

\- Comment va Edward ?

L'attitude d'Esmée change imperceptiblement. Elle est moins à l'aise.

\- As-tu reçu sa carte ?

\- Oui, c'est une des raisons de ma venue.

Je ne m'enhardie pas assez pour lui avouer que cette carte est la seule et unique raison de ma venue.

\- Edward comme tu le sais parcourt l'Europe et son succès commence à s'étendre notamment en Russie. C'est là-bas qu'il a rencontré mademoiselle Tanya Denali. Les choses ont été très rapides. Au bout de six mois de relation ils ont décidé de se marier. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de la rencontrer.

Je suis étonnée. Comment se fait-il qu'Edward, si « conforme », même trop à mon gout, convienne d'une telle chose ?

\- Edward a beaucoup changé, continue-t-elle. Le fait qu'il persévère dans la musique nous a surpris, tout comme le fait qu'il voyage autant. Comme tu le sais, Edward était casanier et il voyait la carrière de musicien d'un mauvais œil.

\- Au moins, il a trouvé sa voie. Il est un artiste de grand talent.

\- Je sais Bella. Je suis juste déçue de ne pas connaitre sa future femme. Je pensais que je serais proche de ma belle-fille.

Elle me regarde avec une telle affection que je crois deviner qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je sois cette belle-fille. J'élude cette pensée rapidement. Je préfère la consoler.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Esmée, Edward est un homme bon. Je suis persuadée que votre future belle-fille sera à son image.

Elle m'embrasse tendrement et je me retrouve seule.

Fatiguée par le voyage, je m'étends sur le lit. Je repense à tout ce que j'ai vécu dans cette maison. Edward en est l'acteur principal. Je vois son sourire, son visage pétillant, ses yeux malicieux. Cet Edward me manque, il m'a toujours manqué et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi puisque je l'ai perdu depuis longtemps. Il faut croire que je suis têtue.  
Je m'endors.

Esmée me réveille en frappant à la porte. Nous descendons diner. Edward n'est pas présent. Je suis déçue mais je ne pose aucune question.

Comme dans l'après-midi nous discutons beaucoup. Le repas est jovial, nous traînons devant une tisane dans le petit salon avant qu'ils ne prennent congé pour se coucher.

Le piano me nargue. Je vais chercher les partitions ramenées pour Edward.  
Je m'assois devant les touches. Je n'ai pas joué depuis deux ans.  
Je commence par faire de courts morceaux qui me permettent de délier mes doigts. Puis, trop impatiente, je commence à déchiffrer la partition. J'ai perdu un peu de souplesse par manque de pratique mais je prends un plaisir immense.  
Je suis concentrée sur ma feuille et mes doigts quand j'entends.

\- Bella ?

Je me retourne. Edward se tient là, dans le chambranle de la porte. Il a toujours son manteau sur lui et me sert un grand sourire.

\- J'étais certain que c'était toi ! Je reconnais ta façon de jouer entre mille.

Je suis plus abasourdie que surprise. Esmée n'a pas menti, Edward a effectivement changé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que l'amour n'y est pas pour rien.

Il approche et me salue.  
L'éclat qui était le sien enfant semble de nouveau sur ses traits. Il est chaleureux et détendu, à mille lieux de l'Edward que j'ai quitté deux ans plus tôt.

\- Et tu joues Chopin ?

\- Exact.

Ma voix est éraillée.

\- Les nocturnes, numéro 1 en si bémol mineur.

\- Ces sont mes préférées.

Je le sais parfaitement. Je m'avance vers lui, les partitions à la main.

\- J'ai pensé à toi lorsque j'ai acquis ces partitions. Ce sont les originales de Chopin. J'ai toujours songé te les offrir un jour.

Ce disant je lui tends les partitions.  
Je souris craintivement, un peu intimidée par sa présence et son attitude.

Son visage prend une note de surprise.

\- Bella… Merci, tu ne sais pas le plaisir que tu me fais. C'est un cadeau magnifique.

Je rougis.

\- Puis-je ?

Il désigne le piano des yeux. J'acquiesce bien volontiers, incapable de me priver de voir Edward au piano.

Il s'installe, j'approche une chaise.  
Il sourit complice. Plus d'une fois nous nous sommes assis ainsi lorsqu'il m'apprenait. Il fait clairement référence à ce souvenir. Mon cœur se réchauffe de le rencontrer si aimable.

La musique commence doucement à emplir le silence. Je perds pied. Il connait les notes de tête et ne se formalise pas quand j'oublie de tourner la page. Je suis sur un nuage. Je vois ses doigts si habiles voler sur les touches, je sens son odeur si familière et entêtante.  
Il n'a rien perdu de sa superbe. L'âge à effacer sur ses traits cette teinte d'innocence. Cela ne lui donne que plus de charme.

\- J'ai appris que tu es devenu un illustre compositeur.

\- Le mot « illustre » est un peu trop flatteur. Je commence à peine à faire mes preuves.

\- Pourrais-je entendre une de tes compositions ?

\- Bien sûr, affirme-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Celle-ci se nomme Berceuse. Elle est de loin ma préférée.

J'écoute attentivement. L'œuvre est magnifique. Je me laisse transporter.

\- C'était vraiment très beau Edward.

\- Merci. J'ai été très inspiré pour ce morceau.

\- Cela se ressent.

\- Veux-tu jouer pour moi ? Je dois vérifier que tu n'aies pas perdu ce que je t'ai enseigné.

Nous passons ainsi un moment au piano. Nous partageons notre passion commune, une belle façon de se retrouver.

Puis nous prenons place sur les fauteuils.  
Edward me raconte la façon dont il a commencé sa carrière. Le milieu est difficile, exigeant, mais il s'en sort. Il est heureux, il ne pouvait choisir meilleure voie.

Je lui parle de New York, de ma vie là-bas à aider les plus démunis. Ma sensation que je ne fais pas assez.  
Il est ébloui par mes histoires. Il n'en revient pas de ma détermination.

\- Tu es une femme exceptionnelle Bella Swan. Tu l'as toujours été.

\- J'ai la chance de ne pas avoir à me préoccuper de l'argent. J'ai mis à profit ma condition auprès des plus nécessiteux. Je suis encore jeune, je vis seule, je n'ai pas d'enfant, j'ai du temps à leur consacrer et de l'énergie.

Je pensais qu'Edward ferait alors allusion à son mariage prochain mais il reste muet sur le sujet.  
Nous restons à bavarder une bonne partie de la nuit. Les premières lueurs de l'aurore font leur apparition lorsque nous décidons de nous coucher.

\- Je suis heureuse que nous ayons pu mettre notre dernière rencontre derrière nous.

\- Tu sais Bella...

Son ton devient sérieux.

\- … je me rappelle avec exactitude des mots que tu as prononcé ce soir-là.

J'essaie de me souvenir de mes propos mais seules les images d'un Edward en colère me reviennent.

\- Tu as dit ceci : « je veux faire de ma vie une aventure ».

\- La phrase m'a été soufflée mais elle reflète mot pour mot ce que je ressentais à l'époque.

\- Tu as ouvert mon esprit. Je ne me rendais pas compte que nous n'avions qu'un temps limité sur Terre et que nous devions profiter de chaque seconde pour faire ce qui nous animait.

Je ne pensais pas avoir eu un impact si philosophique sur Edward.

\- Tu étais si mature pour une jeune fille de dix-sept ans.

Je souris. Je me sentais si désorientée.

\- J'avais besoin d'avoir un but.

Le silence devient lourd et Edward s'approche d'un pas.

\- Je comprends que tu puisses me détester.

\- Te détester ?

\- Pour les paroles que je t'avais servies ce soir-là. J'ai été un vrai goujat.

Ses yeux sont emplis de regrets. Je suis confuse.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ce que j'ai dit était inacceptable. Mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées.

\- Et qu'elle était la teneur tes pensées ?

Il hésite. Je suis suspendue à ses lèvres.

\- Je ne supportais pas le fait que nous n'arrivions pas à nous attendre. Je t'en ai attribué tous les torts mais j'étais en fait le seul coupable.

\- Je n'étais pas vraiment conciliante non plus.

\- Tu avais vécu une année difficile, je n'ai rien fait pour atténuer ta douleur, au contraire.

Je baisse la tête. Il a raison.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison de m'en vouloir, murmure-t-il.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains.

\- J'ai mis beaucoup d'énergie à essayer.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent sous la surprise.

\- Tu veux dire que…

Il a besoin que je le formule pour en être sûr.

\- Je veux dire que durant tout ce temps loin de toi, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à te détester, ni à t'écarter de mes pensées.

Edward s'approche avec précaution, comme s'il se pouvait que je disparaisse s'il vient trop vite.  
Nous restons face à face quelques secondes, ses yeux dans les miens, son souffle sur ma bouche, son torse à quelques centimètres de ma poitrine.  
Un sentiment monte en moi. Je ne l'ai pas ressenti depuis longtemps mais je le connais sans l'ombre d'un doute, le désir.

Avec une lenteur toujours hallucinante, ses mains prennent mon visage en coupe. Il me regarde avec une telle dévotion que je me sens unique. Ses pouces bougent sur mon front, sur mes joues. J'incline mon visage pour appuyer la sensation.  
J'échappe un soupir de contentement quand sa bouche se rapproche.  
Nos lèvres se frôlent. Je ne touche plus terre. L'impression que j'ai imaginée des centaines de fois n'a rien à voir. La force qu'elle dégage me surpasse.

Lorsque nos lèvres se détachent, je plonge dans les yeux d'Edward. J'y lis toute l'envie qu'il a pour moi et toute la détresse que ce geste lui inflige.  
J'aurais pu l'éluder, faire comme si je n'avais rien remarqué. Il faut croire que je suis trop sotte ou trop honnête.

Je cligne des yeux pour rompre le charme. Je recule d'un pas.

\- Tu vas te marier Edward, m'étrangle-je.

 **¤O¤O¤O¤**

 **Salut les filles!  
** **Voilà, voilà...  
** **Je vous laisse encore en plan avec... ça!  
Des hypothèses? Des suggestions?  
** **Je ne vous dis pas combien de chapitre il reste parce que finalement je ne sais pas trop... en tous cas pas beaucoup.**

 **UN GRAND MERCI aux commentatrices!  
Sochic... tes commentaires sont une vraie source d'inspiration!  
Gaellezjey, ne change rien ; )  
Berenice, tu es toujours là?! Je suis ravie! Ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir!  
Alex16, je crains que cette fin ne soit pas mieux que l'autre, peut-être même pire!... Désolée...**

 **UN GRAND MERCI à celles qui mettent mon histoire dans leur favoris ou en mise en alerte, je suis flattée qu'elle vous plaise!**

 **Je suis un peu longue pour les publications en ce moment... Les fêtes tout ça... Mais je fais au mieux...**

 **BISES et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année!**


	13. Chapitre 12

Edward pose un genou à terre, puis l'autre.  
Son nez s'enfouit dans mon chemisier et ses mains remontent sur ma taille pour l'étreindre. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Mes doigts tremblent lorsque je les avance timidement vers ses cheveux. Je les caresse doucement. Il tourne la tête, donne un baiser sur ma paume et reste sans bouger. Seule sa respiration profonde rompt le silence pesant.

\- J'ai tout raté Bella, chuchote-t-il.

Ma gorge se noue. J'attends, à la fois curieuse et effrayée par ce qu'il va dire.

\- Ce soir-là, à Londres, quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

J'entends sa voix se briser. Je tente de le consoler en câlinant sa nuque. Je ne sais plus exactement ce que je fais, ce que j'attends ni pourquoi je suis là.

\- J'ai compris que je partageais ton sentiment. J'ai su qu'il n'y avait que toi, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu que toi.

Je me fige. La souffrance qu'il m'a infligé ce soir-là était si aigue. Comment a-t-il pu me cacher une telle vérité ?

\- Je n'ai jamais rien dit. Je me suis voilé la face parce que je ne te méritais pas. J'ai préféré t'accabler pour te faire fuir.

Il presse son visage contre mon ventre et ses doigts serrent plus fermement mes hanches.

\- Je n'avais pas le quart de ton envergure.

\- Tu savais que l'argent ou la condition sociale n'a aucune importance à mes yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu étais avec cet homme… cet être si distingué avec tant d'assurance. Je me sentais comme un enfant. J'ai cru que tu étais resté auprès de lui quand je suis rentré.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je sais. Tu te débrouilles seule.

J'hoche la tête. Même s'il ne me voit pas, je sais qu'il le comprend.

\- Ta personnalité m'impressionnait, elle m'impressionne toujours. Tu es si unique, si sûre de toi, si capable de réaliser de grandes choses sans peur d'échouer. Tu valais tellement mieux que moi.

\- Pourtant je ne voulais rien d'autre.

Il prend ma main et l'embrasse de nouveau.

\- Aujourd'hui je suis digne de toi et…

Je rassemble tout le courage que je possède.

\- Edward… dis-moi que tout ceci est un subterfuge. Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas te marier.

Il lève la tête, encadre son visage avec mes mains. Lorsque je le regarde, la scène me parait invraisemblable. Je le touche, il m'admire avec ferveur, il m'a donné un baiser. Tout ce que j'ai toujours espéré vivre est gâché.

\- Je souhaiterais tellement que ce soit le cas. Mais…elle arrive dans deux jours.

Alors mon monde s'écroule. J'arrache mes mains de ses cheveux.

\- Bella ? Je…

\- Ne dis plus rien. Si tu ressentais la moitié de mon émoi alors tu aurais accouru à ma rencontre.

\- Je ne pouvais pas. Je croyais que tu me détestais, je croyais que tu avais une vie pleine et satisfaisante. Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié.

\- Tu aurais pu t'en assurer. Une simple lettre pouvait valider ou non tes croyances.

\- J'ai préféré essayer de t'oublier, essayer de mettre de côté mes sentiments… sans succès.

\- Pourtant, tu vas te marier ! Tu es tombé amoureux !

Je ne comprends pas son raisonnement. Je ne souhaite pas me marier moi-même mais j'imagine, un peu naïvement, que l'amour est le premier motif d'une telle cérémonie.

\- J'ai cru que je l'aimais…

Sa phrase reste en suspens, comme moi.

\- Jusqu'à ce que je rentre en France et que je t'envoie l'invitation. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ta réponse, qu'à toi. La joie et l'angoisse de te revoir m'ont tourmenté nuit et jour. J'ai su que je n'étais toujours pas guéri de toi.

\- Je ne suis pas une maladie !

\- Certainement pas ! Je veux dire que maintenant que tu es là, je ne crois pas être capable de me séparer de toi à nouveau.

\- Et ta future épouse ? Y as-tu songé ?

\- A vrai dire… Non, pas vraiment.

\- Va-t'en Edward. Laisse-moi.

\- Bella… S'il te plait…

Je suis trop agacé par ses mots pour lui parler. J'ai rêvé de ce discours, j'ai rêvé qu'il ne veuille que moi. Il le formule dans des circonstances déplorables. Je ne peux pas me réjouir de ce qu'il m'annonce, ni du fait que sa future femme va épouser un homme qui ne l'aime pas.

\- Je veux rester seule Edward.

Je ne parviens pas à mettre l'autorité que je souhaite dans mon ton mais il semble convaincu.

Il approche et prend prudemment ma main. Sans que son regard ne lâche le mien, il la baise. Son charisme m'envahit et de nouveau, le désir s'insinue vicieusement en moi. Je frémis à la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Je devine à l'obscurité de ses pupilles qu'il ressent le même élan.  
Je romps le charme en me dégageant de sa prise.  
Vaincu, il tourne les talons.

J'essaie de contenir l'amertume qui me ronge mais elle est bien plus forte que ma volonté. Sitôt seule, je m'effondre sur un fauteuil.

Mes larmes commencent à se tarir quand je sens une main passer sur mon dos. Je sursaute, je n'ai pas entendu la porte coulisser.

Esmée est à genou devant moi. Je suis troublée par sa présence. Même si je sais que son oreille serait attentive, elle n'est absolument pas la bonne personne à qui me confier.  
La mélancolie revient et mes yeux s'humidifient de nouveau.

\- Chut, ne pleure pas Bella…

Ses mots ne m'aident pas au contraire. Si elle savait qui m'inflige mon chagrin…

\- Les hommes sont des idiots. Ils ne valent pas la peine que tu ressens en ce moment.

Mon visage se lève vers le sien. Elle sourit avec douceur.

\- Je suis sa mère Bella. Et je te connais depuis que tu es née. Je suis votre relation depuis des années. Je connais le sentiment qui vous agite, je le connais bien avant vous. Je sais le percevoir quand je le vois.

\- Vous savez ? Demande-je la voix éraillée.

\- J'ai su quand il a animé ton cœur et je l'ai découvert bien avant qu'Edward ne se l'avoue.

Esmée a toujours été vive et perspicace. Je ne devrais pas être étonnée.

\- Edward est maladroit Bella. Mais je ne doute pas que les sentiments qu'il entretient à ton égard soient sincères. Il a depuis l'adolescence une sorte de complexe te concernant.

Je me tais, furieusement curieuse.

\- Il a d'abord envié ta condition, le fait que tu sois bien née, le fait que tout semble facile pour toi. Puis la mort de tes parents l'a bouleversé. Il n'a pas su comment réagir, comment se comporter avec toi.

Il faut croire qu'il n'a toujours pas trouvé.

\- Il faut croire qu'il n'a toujours pas trouvé, sourit-elle.

Je ris. Nous avons exactement le même point de vue sur la question.

\- Son talent est la musique, il s'exprime mal avec des mots.

\- Esmée, il va se marier.

J'insiste sur ces mots. Je ne vois aucune alternative possible.

\- Je sais Bella, je sais…

\- Je vais m'en retourner en Amérique. Je n'ai rien à faire ici.

\- Bella, ne prends pas de décision hâtive. Edward souhaite que tu sois là.

\- Je me moque de ce qu'il souhaite.

\- Je sais Bella. Je veux dire qu'il t'a invité parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de son amour envers elle. Attends un peu, quelques jours peut-être. Laisse faire le temps.

Je me calme. La fatigue embrouille mon esprit. Je n'ai pas l'énergie de réfléchir clairement.  
Elle m'invite à prendre un petit déjeuner. Je la suis mais le cœur n'y est pas.

Je rejoins ma chambre et m'endors en une seconde.  
Mon sommeil est agité.  
Je rêve d'Edward. Son bras est posé sur mon épaule. Son visage est éclairé d'un de ses plus beaux sourires et il m'est destiné. Mais lorsque je me redresse, je comprends qu'il n'est pas seul. Il recule tandis que j'avance. Je tends les bras pour le retenir mais rien n'y fait. J'ai beau crier, me démener pour le rejoindre, inexorablement il disparait.

Après trois brusques réveils de ce genre, je me décide à quitter le lit.

Je plonge dans un bain brulant. La sensation que je ressens est troublante. Je me sens étrangère à ce lieu et en même temps chez moi. Je me sens seule et en même temps entourée par les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde. Je me sens abattue et en même temps pleine d'espoir au sujet d'Edward.  
Pendant une seconde, une infime seconde, les idées noires qui me traversaient lorsque je vivais encore ici refont surface.  
Je sais que je ne me remettrais jamais d'un nouveau rejet d'Edward, pourtant, j'ai pris seule la décision de venir. J'ai signé moi-même ma déchéance.

Je sors de la salle de bains assommée par mes pensées.  
Il est un peu tard pour déjeuner mais je descends tout de même à la cuisine.

A ma grande surprise, Edward est là. Il mange une soupe cuisinée par Esmée. Ses cheveux sont en pagaille, ses yeux cernés, son teint pâle. Il ne semble pas en grande forme.  
Quand il m'aperçoit il se lève rapidement. Il recule une chaise face à lui et m'intime de m'assoir en souriant.  
J'obéis docilement, il est inutile de chercher à le fuir. Il faut croire que la maison n'est pas assez grande pour nous séparer, ni l'océan atlantique…  
Il me sert une assiette. Il s'occupe de moi. Encore une fois, je m'aperçois qu'il a bien changé. Il n'est pas le phallocrate que notre dernière dispute laissait envisager qu'il serait.

Nous mangeons en silence. L'ambiance est pesante bien entendu mais je suis trop fatiguée et affamée pour en tenir compte. En réalité, je fais comme si j'étais seule. Je le regarde le moins possible et n'émet aucun mot. Mais il ne semble pas de cet avis.

\- On dirait que ton appétit est revenu.

\- Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis deux ans Edward. Il y a différentes choses qui ont changé me concernant.

Je ne veux pas être froide mais je ne peux pas non plus être chaleureuse. Je lui en veux.

\- Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner cet après-midi ?

Son air intimidé m'attendrit. Quoique je pense, je ne peux pas lui résister.

\- Où comptes-tu aller ?

\- Je voudrais te faire la surprise du lieu. Mais je suis certain qu'il te plaira.

Il ose un sourire et je cède.

Il s'assure que je n'ai envie de rien d'autre et nous sortons. Il est prévenant et attentif, sa sollicitude me touche.

Nous prenons son véhicule. Une voiture luxueuse.  
Je m'installe après qu'il m'ait galamment ouvert la porte.  
Nous roulons en dehors de la ville. Le chemin est un peu chaotique et nous sommes un peu bousculés mais je sens mon humeur s'égayer. J'aime voir les champs, les arbres.

Edward se gare près d'un sentier de forêt.

\- Nous allons devoir marcher un peu, sourit-il.

Je regrette de ne pas m'être chaussée différemment mais j'accepte volontiers.

Les arbres hauts assombrissent l'atmosphère. La terre est sèche en cette fin d'été. L'air est encore doux mais une bise légère rappelle l'arrivée prochaine de l'automne.  
Nous avançons sous les chants des oiseaux.  
Edward ne manque jamais de m'assister. Il prend ma main, m'aide à traverser les petits ruisseaux qui barrent le passage. Nous échangeons peu mais je le sens proche. Notre complicité est restée intacte. Les paroles sont dispensables, nous nous comprenons d'un regard. Nous avons notre propre façon de communiquer. Ainsi j'ai la sensation d'être en osmose avec lui.  
Après plusieurs minutes de marche, le sentier débouche sur une clairière. La lumière qui avait déserté la forêt réapparait. Les fleurs parsèment par centaines la terre, l'herbe est peu haute et douce. Je ne peux que m'éblouir du spectacle.

Edward me regarde, une étincelle dans les yeux.  
Je m'allonge à même le sol et lui indique d'un léger signe de tête de me rejoindre. Il prend place près de moi, sa tête près de la mienne, son corps à l'opposé du mien. Il me tend sa main. Je la prends avec précaution. C'est ma façon de le remercier de m'avoir emmené dans cet endroit magnifique. Nous restons sans bouger un long moment, liés par nos mains et nos regards. Je ressens la torture que la situation lui inflige. Je la partage. Je devrais lui en vouloir mais je n'y arrive pas.

Un oiseau passe au-dessus de nos têtes nous faisant lever les yeux. Alors je replonge dans nos souvenirs.

\- Celui-là ressemble à un bateau.

Il pouffe doucement.

\- Celui-ci à un ours.

Nous continuons ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il ne dise plus rien. Je sens ses yeux sur moi mais je n'ose pas tourner la tête.  
Il presse ma main.

\- Combien de temps avons-nous passé à admirer les nuages lorsque nous étions enfants ?

\- Beaucoup je suppose, souris-je.

\- Quand tu étais absorbée dans ta contemplation, je te regardais. Je me demandais comment je pouvais te trouver si belle.

Je le toise, peu convaincue.

\- Quand nous étions enfants ?

\- Oui, sourit-il. Je me rappelle parfaitement. Je pensais que tu avais dû être une princesse dans une autre vie, tu avais tant de grâce.

\- Quand j'attrapais des lézards ?

\- Bien sûr !

Je m'esclaffe. J'adore cette partie de ma vie, teintée de joie et d'insouciance. J'adore me remémorer à quel point nous étions proches et complices.

\- Je voulais faire de toi mon épouse, devenir ton prince. Mais tu n'as jamais proposé que nous jouions à ce genre de jeux, tu étais un vrai garçon manqué. Alors je te tirais les cheveux et nous jouions à faire la course ou à celui qui éclabousserait le plus l'autre.

\- J'aimais quand nous faisions des plans pour voler les pommes du voisin. Nous montions sur le grand chêne et nous observions pendant des heures quel chemin nous emprunterions.

Nous passons ainsi un long moment à échanger sur nos souvenirs communs. Lorsqu'il est temps de partir, l'ambiance se fane.

\- Bella…

Je tombe dans ses yeux. Ils sont sur mes lèvres. Ils les toisent de façon avide. Il approche et je ferme les paupières. Je suis incapable de refuser ce baiser autant que je suis incapable de l'accepter.  
Son souffle est sur ma bouche et j'attends. Lui-même ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Il tarde au point que lorsqu'enfin ses lèvres touchent les miennes je suis surprise. Je sursaute.  
Il recule, pensant certainement que je ne suis pas d'accord.  
Alors, je prends les devants. Ce n'est pas correct, ce n'est pas ce que je devrais faire mais tant pis. Demain il sera trop tard, demain nous serons séparés par une tierce personne.  
Je l'observe. Il lit sur mon visage ma détermination. Nous avançons ensemble l'un vers l'autre. Nos têtes sont inversés mais notre baiser est intense, affamé. Je l'ai tellement souhaité que je ne me rassasie pas de sa saveur. Un désir fulgurant monte en moi. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Je ne peux simplement pas.

Je me détache de sa bouche dans la douleur.  
Nous sommes essoufflés. Ses joues sont rouges et son regard obscurci. Je sens la déception m'envahir. Je n'aurais jamais cet homme, mon homme, parce qu'il est mien autant que je suis sienne, sans aucun doute possible.  
Il comprend certainement mon raisonnement. Ses mains encadrent mon visage.

\- Je t'aime Bella Swan.

\- Je t'aimerais toujours Edward Cullen.

Il approche de nouveau pour gouter mes lèvres mais cette fois je recule.

\- Nous devons partir, dis-je en fuyant son regard.

Ses yeux se plissent. Il est torturé, écartelé par une situation qu'il a lui-même engendré.  
Je ne veux pas que notre dernier jour seuls se ternisse, alors je me redresse et lui tend sa main. Nous rentrons de cette façon, main dans la main, jusqu'à ce que le chemin soit trop escarpé et qu'il me maintienne par la taille. Je me soule de son odeur, je profite de ses mains sur moi et de son cops contre le mien. C'est heureuse et acide que je prends place dans la voiture.  
Edward ne lâche mes doigts qu'au moment où il se gare devant la maison. Nous sommes tous les deux sombres.

\- Je m'excuse Bella. Je n'aurais jamais assez de mots pour te dire à quel point je suis triste, désemparé et honteux. Maintenant que tu es là, tout est si évident, je m'en veux tellement.

\- Que veux-tu, tu n'es qu'un homme.

Son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux. Il sait que la situation est inconfortable pour moi, il sait que j'aurais du mal à lui pardonner. Il sait que j'essaie juste de rendre les choses moins pénibles. Demain, il ne m'appartiendra définitivement plus.

Nous rentons et je prends directement la direction de ma chambre.

\- Tu ne veux pas manger ?

\- Non. Je suis fourbue, je préfère me coucher directement.

Je ne parviens pas à le regarder. L'angoisse pèse sur mon estomac. Je ne sais pas bien si je vais vomir ou si je vais pleurer. Je préfère m'éclipser.

Je ferme la porte de ma chambre et la boule dans ma gorge déborde. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues sans sanglots. Mon corps répond à mon désarroi sans que je ne puisse le contrôler.

Je m'assois devant la coiffeuse et me démaquille. Je suis dans un état second, comme si je bougeais par automatisme. Je démêle mes cheveux. Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir sans le voir vraiment.  
Quelqu'un toque. Je me lève sans réfléchir et ouvre la porte.  
A peine me suis-je rendue compte qu'il s'agit d'Edward qu'il me prend dans ses bras. Il s'abaisse à ma hauteur pour que sa tête repose sur mon épaule, sa joue contre la mienne. Ses bras m'étreignent avec tant de force que j'ai la sensation qu'il m'enveloppe complètement de sa présence. C'est alors que les sanglots me submergent. Je le serre avec toute l'intensité que je possède, comme si je pouvais le dissuader de me quitter.  
Il embrasse mon cou, respire mon odeur et sans un mot, doucement, il s'en va.

Je reste au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui vient de se passer. Dans un nuage irréel, je me traine jusqu'au lit et m'étends jusqu'au matin.

J'ouvre les yeux sur Esmée. Je me relève vivement, manquant de cogner nos têtes au passage.

\- Tout va bien Bella, calme-toi, dit-elle doucement.

Je suis tendue au possible. Sa voix ne parvient pas à m'apaiser.

\- Chut, respire ma chérie.

Je respire tant que je peux mais si Esmée est ici, il s'est forcément passé quelque chose.

\- Je suis venue te soutenir. Tanya, la fiancée d'Edward est arrivée ce matin aux aurores. J'ai pensé venir t'aider à te préparer.

Je me démonte. Chaque fibre de mon être tombe misérablement.

\- Je ne peux pas Esmée… Souffle-je.

\- Bella, j'ai besoin de toi.

Ses mots me choquent. Elle connait ma situation, elle ne s'autoriserait pas à tenir ces propos si elle n'avait pas effectivement besoin de mon aide.  
Mon esprit s'avive, à l'affut de ses paroles.

\- Elle a réveillé toute la maisonnée à une heure indécente.

Elle parle sur le ton de la confidence. La circonstance est nouvelle pour elle et je la sens mal à l'aise.

\- Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas attendre seule dehors que le jour se lève mais…

Elle hésite mais le poids qu'elle a sur le cœur doit être allégé.

\- Elle nous a à peine salués. Elle a exigé que nous montions ses bagages et rangions ses affaires. Elle s'est offusquée du fait que nous n'ayons pas de servante. Sue a pris sa retraite en début d'année et je n'ai besoin de personne pour effectuer ces tâches.

Je reste sans voix, à demi ensommeillée, à demi consternée.

\- Mais Edward ? N'a-t-il pas réagi ?

\- C'est le plus étrange Bella. Edward avait l'air totalement sous sa coupe. Il acquiesçait à ses moindres désirs. Il a presque levé le ton sur Carlisle qui mettait trop de temps à rentrer les malles de la demoiselle.

Je n'en reviens pas, c'est impossible, Edward est trop respectueux. Je dois m'en assurer.

Esmée prépare mon bain tandis que je choisis une tenue. Je fais ma toilette rapidement et la rejoins dans ma chambre. Elle souhaite que je l'accompagne.

Nous descendons donc toutes les deux, elle effrayée, moi incrédule.  
Nous pénétrons dans la cuisine. Edward prend son petit-déjeuner seul.

\- Bonjour Edward, fais-je incertaine.

Un éclat passe dans ses yeux.

\- Bonjour.

Sa réponse est sèche, à mille lieux du ton que je me suis habituée à entendre. Je m'attendais à ce que son comportement soit différent mais pas à ce point.  
Outre sa voix, quelque chose d'inhabituel se dégage de lui, peut-être sa posture, sa façon de manger ou de baisser la tête.  
Esmée prépare du café, peu désireuse vraisemblablement de faire face à son fils. J'approfondis notre échange.

\- As-tu bien dormi ?

Il lève son visage vers le mien. Une fois de plus, ses yeux s'allument d'une lueur étrange.

\- Bella ?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi.

\- Bella je… excuse-moi je…

A ce moment-là, une femme magnifique passe les portes ouvertes de la pièce. Je n'ai jamais vu un être si beau. Elle est captivante. Il s'agit pourtant de la fiancée d'Edward, une personne que je suis supposée détester mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, elle est splendide. Ses longues boucles blondes cascadent savamment dans son dos, sa bouche a la couleur rouge du sang et son teint est de porcelaine.

Elle s'assoit près d'Edward, tourne son visage vers le sien et murmure des mots que je ne parviens pas à entendre. Ils sont pourtant devant moi.

\- Tu ne nous présentes pas mon amour ?

Sa voix glisse dans l'air comme une mélodie.

\- Il s'agit de Bella Swan.

Juste Bella Swan ? Je ne suis donc rien d'autre ? Pas même une amie ?

\- Enchantée, je suis Tanya Denali.

Ce disant, elle me tend sa main.  
Ce n'est que lorsque sa main glacée touche ma peau et que mes yeux tombent sur les siens que je comprends. Je suis pétrifiée à cette idée, pourtant, il ne peut y avoir aucun doute.

Sa peau est douce et dure comme du marbre, ses pupilles ont une teinte pourpre, son physique n'a aucune imperfection.  
Tanya Denali, la fiancée d'Edward n'est certainement pas humaine. Elle appartient à une lignée que je connais bien pour les avoir côtoyé souvent.

Elle est indubitablement un vampire.

¤O¤O¤O¤

Salut les filles !

Désolée, je poste un peu plus tard que d'habitude mais après la fiesta de fin décembre, je crois que je me tape la déprime de janvier et les questions qui vont avec…  
(pourquoi personne n'aime ce que j'écris ? pourquoi je me prends la tête j'ai pas de commentaire ? pourquoi personne de m'èèèèèèèèèèmeeeeeeeeeee !)  
hum…hum…ça va passer…

BREF !

MERCI mes commentatrices !  
Heureusement que vous êtes là ! Sans vous je crois que j'aurais arrêté cette histoire !  
Bin oui c'est super dur d'écrire en langage soutenu !  
Mes seules récompenses sont vos commentaires ! ça motive !  
Merci Bérénice ! Je pense que ton intuition est bonne au sujet de Tanya…  
Merci Guest ! Et non il n'a pas fait exprès d'envoyer la carte pour revoir Bella. En même temps j'espère bien qu'elle lui aurait botté les fesses s'il avait fait ça !  
Spéciale dédicace à Sochic qui me suit depuis…depuis… bin depuis ma toute première histoire! Incroyable!  
J'adore tes commentaires. MERCI d'être toujours là !  
Gaellezjey : ) )

MERCI à toutes celles qui restent dans l'ombre mais qui me mettent dans leurs favoris, dans leurs histoires à suivre ou qui me lisent tout simplement.

J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu !  
A bientôt!


	14. Chapitre 13

J'ai peur. L'angoisse me prend aux tripes.  
La scène à laquelle j'assiste est surréaliste. Tanya cajole Edward avec peu de pudeur, sans prendre en compte ma présence ou celle d'Esmée. Il répond à ses attentions de la même façon. Je suis choquée. Outre le fait que leur comportement soit à la limite de l'indécence, assister à leur échange de tendresse m'est insupportable.

Quelque chose pêche cependant et c'est la raison pour laquelle je résiste à l'envie de m'enfuir dans ma chambre. Edward semble ne pas s'apercevoir que sa mère et moi sommes dans la pièce. Il semble ne voir qu'elle et éluder tout le reste.  
Cette idée est d'autant plus plausible après les déclarations qu'il m'a faites hier. Plus je l'observe, plus mes hypothèses se confirment. Ses gestes paraissent guidés par la volonté de Tanya même s'ils n'échangent aucune parole.

Je dois trouver un stratagème pour m'en assurer. Je dois braver mon appréhension et ce n'est pas chose facile. Je me rappelle assez clairement la façon dont Rosalie Hale avait mordu le cou de James et la façon dont elle lui avait arraché les bras. Je sais de quelle violence les vampires sont capables, je connais leur supériorité physique sur les humains. Je réalise qu'ils ont aussi un ascendant psychologique.  
Je ne peux éviter qu'une pensée ne dérive vers Gabriel. A-t-il lui aussi ce pouvoir ? L'a-t-il utilisé sur moi ? Je crois sincèrement qu'il n'en avait pas besoin mais je ne le saurais probablement jamais.

Je me lève brusquement. Dans l'élan je recule ma chaise pour qu'elle grince sur le sol. Le bruit aigu tranche le silence.  
Esmée sursaute mais Edward ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

\- Je peux vous aider Esmée ?

Je parle fort pour me faire remarquer d'Edward. Son attitude reste égale. Il caresse les cheveux de sa fiancée et embrasse son cou.  
Je suis répugnée mais je garde courage et je continue mon expérimentation.

Esmée me regarde avec un air interrogatif sur le visage. Il est hors de question que je l'aide, la cuisine est briquée et rangée.  
Je saisis une casserole et la laisse tomber à terre. Si Edward demeure impassible, la vampire lève un œil vers moi. Un œil noir et mauvais.  
Je me fige.  
Elle vient certainement de comprendre mon raisonnement. La lueur de ses iris me promet mille tourments. Même l'ambiance de la cuisine change et devient asphyxiante. Je m'accroche au rebord de l'évier derrière moi. Esmée agrippe mon bras. Elle est aussi effrayée que moi. Je crois entendre nos cœurs battre en cadence tellement le silence est lourd.

\- Edward, dit-elle sans me quitter des yeux. Allons nous promener mon chéri. Nous pourrions visiter les alentours.

Je suis surprise mais soulagée qu'elle décide de s'isoler. J'ai l'impression que je n'arrive plus à respirer.

\- Nous allons amener Bella. Je pourrais ainsi faire sa connaissance.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Les doigts d'Esmée se raffermissent sur mon poignet.

\- Non, crie presque Esmée. J'ai besoin qu'elle m'aide à faire la cuisine.

C'est un mensonge bien entendu. Si Esmée n'a pas percé le secret de la vampire, elle comprend tout de même qu'elle est dangereuse.

\- Cela attendra. Edward, Bella nous accompagne.

Celui-ci se lève comme un automate et sans un mot m'arrache à la prise d'Esmée.

\- Edward ! Laisse Bella tranquille ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'es plus toi-même !

Il se détourne sans répondre à sa mère et me tire jusqu'à l'entrée. Je tente de l'interrompre.

\- Edward s'il te plait, laisse-moi rassurer Esmée.

La crainte anéantit ma voix qui n'est qu'un gémissement bas.  
Ses yeux se tournent vers les miens. Une étincelle passe dans ses pupilles vitreuses. Il acquiesce de la tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'y autorise mais je ne perds pas de temps et me glisse vers la cuisine.  
Je n'ai fait que deux pas quand Tanya me barre la route.

\- Allons Bella, ne faisons pas attendre Edward, dit-elle en me lançant un sourire cruel.

Je suis à sa merci. Je n'ai aucune échappatoire.

Lorsqu'Edward ouvre la porte, Jasper et Alice se tiennent sur le seuil.  
Ma confusion est à son comble. J'ai d'abord envie de les embrasser tellement ma joie est grande, puis la peur refait surface. Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive malheur.

Jasper est surpris et recule d'un pas. Surement la mine d'Edward et sa main serrée sur mon bras l'y incite. Alice n'a semble-t-il rien remarqué.

\- Bella ! Se réjouit-elle. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez revenue parmi nous.

Je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter. Faire comme si tout allait bien m'est insurmontable. Je tente tout de même.

\- Bonjour Alice. Je ne suis que de passage.

Ma voix tremble et mon sourire est passable. Je ne parviens pas à masquer mon inquiétude.

Elle observe enfin la situation et parait chamboulée.

Jasper se ressaisit.

\- Edward, bonjour mon ami !

Edward secoue la tête, confus comme jamais.

\- Jasper ? Bon… Bonjour…

Il est flagrant qu'il n'est pas lui-même. Son ton est neutre, ses yeux sans vie, il ne prend même pas la main que Jasper lui tend.

\- Ne vas-tu pas nous inviter à entrer ? Raille Jasper.

\- Non… enfin … oui…

Il est bouleversé. Le voir ainsi me désempare, d'autant plus que je ne trouve aucune solution pour le soulager.

Tanya fait alors son apparition. Jasper et Alice sont tous deux subjugués par sa splendeur et sa prestance, comme je le fus à notre rencontre.

\- Monsieur dame bonjour, je suis Tanya Denali, la fiancée et future épouse d'Edward.

Elle rayonne. Il est difficile de croire qu'une si pure beauté puisse être si malsaine.

Jasper et Alice se présentent poliment.

\- Je suis désolée mais nous partions, peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de nous rencontrer plus tard ?

Edward ne dit pas un mot. Jasper ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Je le lis dans ses yeux qui se posent sur moi. Il attend une réponse que je suis bien incapable de lui fournir.  
Je rassemble le peu de courage dont je suis capable pour essayer de contrecarrer les plans de la vampire.

\- Je ne vais pas vous accompagner. Je n'ai pas vu mes amis depuis longtemps et je me languis de passer du temps avec eux.

Tanya me toise avec un air qui me coupe le souffle. Je comprends à ce moment-là l'expression « mourir de peur ». La sensation qu'elle engendre en moi est intolérable et douloureuse.

\- Cela va de soi ! Intervient Jasper. Edward, ne pouvons-nous pas discuter un moment ?

Il se tait. Il semble totalement perdu. Alors Jasper prend son bras et le secoue doucement.

\- Edward ? Te sens-tu bien ? Tu sembles souffrant.

Il frotte son visage comme pour se réveiller.

\- Vous avez raison monsieur Whitlock, Edward n'est manifestement pas en état de sortir. Nous allons nous retirer dans nos appartements.

Elle passe devant moi et murmure à mon attention.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise mademoiselle.

Son ton me glace le sang.

Ce disant, la fiancée prend Edward par la main et le conduit vers les escaliers, comme s'il était son enfant, ou son chien.

Lorsqu'ils disparaissent de notre vue, Jasper s'enquit de mon état.

\- Bella ? Tout va bien ? Vous êtes si pâle.

\- Je… ne… sais pas…

\- Venez allons boire un verre d'eau.

Nous rejoignons Esmée à la cuisine.

\- Bella ! Ho ! Jasper, Alice !

Esmée est à la fois paniquée et soulagée. La vampire a cet effet, elle créée un sentiment d'urgence. L'instinct dicte à la conscience qu'il faut se sauver, l'éviter à tous prix.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Murmure Alice.

Esmée a les larmes aux yeux, j'ai du mal à saisir le verre d'eau que Jasper me tend tellement mes doigts tremblent.

\- Je suis bien aise de vous voir ici. Venez, allons au petit salon.

Nous suivons Esmée. La porte ne ferme pas à clé, mais je m'assure que notre conversation restera confidentielle en joignant les deux pans.

Nous sommes tous troublés et indécis sur la façon d'aborder le problème.

\- La fiancée d'Edward est un drôle de personnage, commence Jasper.

Esmée raconte son arrivée, la façon dont Edward se comporte et le fait qu'elle ne le reconnaisse plus.

\- Peut-être est-elle une sorte de sorcière ? J'ai entendu que des personnes avaient le pouvoir d'hypnotiser et de rendre malléable le plus fort des hommes.

\- Alice ! Ne dis pas de sottises.

Jasper est cartésien, il ne croit pas aux charmes ou aux sortilèges.  
Esmée se range à l'avis d'Alice. Cette Tanya a transformé son fils d'une façon ou d'une autre. Hier encore, il était l'homme qu'elle a engendré, aujourd'hui elle ne le reconnait plus.

La discussion va bon train et les hypothèses les plus abracadabrantes sont avancées. Seul Jasper les réfute les unes après les autres.

Je reste silencieuse. Je connais la vraie nature de cette « femme ». Comme Jasper, je ne croyais pas aux monstres. Il a bien fallu que je me rende à l'évidence.  
Je ne peux pas leur dire ce que je sais. Gabriel n'avait pas besoin de me le demander, jamais je n'aurais parlé de notre relation, et ce pour des raisons qui me sont propres. Aujourd'hui, j'ai le pressentiment que je ne « dois » pas en parler.  
Il me semble évident que les humains ne doivent pas être au courant de l'existence des vampires. Je suppose que je suis une sorte d'exception, comme l'était ma mère. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une chance.

Je pense un instant que je pourrais faire appel à Gabriel, il me serait d'une grande aide. Il serait la solution évidente. Il saurait me protéger et protéger Edward. Mais je réfute cette idée. Je me rappelle qu'il m'aimait. Je ne peux pas lui demander d'aider l'homme à cause duquel j'ai répondu par la négative à ses déclarations. Je ne peux pas être si égoïste.

\- Tu es bien silencieuse Bella, demande Alice avec suspicion.

Elle est passée au tutoiement sans mon accord. Il semble que cette situation nous rapproche.

\- Je réfléchis. Il est probable qu'Edward soit sous l'emprise de sa fiancée. Je ne sais par quel subterfuge mais cette question n'est pas essentielle. Celle qui doit demander toute notre attention est celle-ci : comment l'en défaire ?

Jasper et Esmée m'approuvent. Alice me toise minutieusement. Comme si elle sentait que je ne disais pas toute la vérité, comme si elle sondait les tréfonds de mon âme.  
Je cache mon embarras plus facilement que ce que je croyais possible.

\- Bella a raison, il faut provoquer une réaction, trouver un moyen de le sortir de sa torpeur.

Je suis ravie qu'il vienne appuyer ma théorie et par la même qu'il attire l'attention d'Alice sur lui.

Nous sommes tous en pleine réflexion quand mon regard se pose sur le piano. Peut-être est-ce la clé ? Ou tout au moins un début de réponse.

Sans un mot, je me lève. Les partitions de Chopin sont restées là.  
Trois paires d'yeux suivent mon mouvement sans oser m'interrompre.  
Je m'assois sur le tabouret. Je pose mes doigts sur les touches sans émettre de son. J'expire profondément, nerveuse et emplie d'un espoir un peu fou.  
Enfin, les notes des nocturnes s'envolent dans les airs.

Esmée va entrouvrir les portes pour les laisser aller jusqu'au deuxième étage. Je prie pour qu'elles traversent les murs et l'espace jusqu'aux oreilles d'Edward.

Nous n'attendons pas longtemps avant de provoquer une réaction.

\- Toi !

La vampire rugit plus qu'elle ne crie. Elle se tient dans l'entrée de la pièce et dirige vers moi un doigt accusateur.

\- Cesse tes manigances immédiatement !

Ce disant elle avance vers moi et agrippe mon bras avant de me jeter au sol pour me dégager du piano.  
Jasper se lève et accourt. Elle le renverse avec une simple impulsion de sa main sur son torse. Il vole sur deux mètres et s'abat contre le mur.  
Alice et Esmée sont pétrifiées l'une contre l'autre sur le canapé.

Tanya revient vers moi et empoigne le col de mon chemisier. Elle me relève lentement, mes pieds ne touche plus terre que des pointes.  
L'affolement qu'elle m'inflige est épouvantable. Je serre ses mains pour lui faire lâcher prise mais sa force est sans commune mesure avec la mienne.  
J'entends de violents chocs qui viennent de l'étage. Elle a certainement enfermé Edward dans sa chambre.

Sa prise se raffermit et le souffle me manque.

\- Tu vois misérable humaine.

Sa voix est un murmure terrifiant.

\- Je peux t'écraser d'un claquement de doigts.

Elle serre encore mon cou et j'étouffe.

\- Edward est à moi, à moi seule.

Des petites étoiles noires dansent devant mes yeux. Je vais mourir. Mes bras et mes jambes s'agitent dans un élan de survie. La créature ne me lâche pas, pas le moins du monde inquiétée par mes gesticulations.

\- Je t'interdis de t'approcher ne serait-ce que…

Sur ce, la porte éclate et des débris de bois éclaboussent la pièce. En une demi-seconde, je suis assise de nouveau sur le tabouret du piano. Je suffoque, je tousse mais je suis libérée, saine et sauve.  
Jasper se relève péniblement. Alice et Esmée n'ont pas bougé d'un pouce.

La vampire a disparu.

Nous sommes tous les trois secoués.  
Alice va vérifier que son bien-aimé n'est pas blessé. Esmée passe une main rassurante dans mon dos.

Je ne réponds pas à son étreinte. Je reste pantoise.

Je suis choquée par la violence de Tanya bien entendu, mais une intuition s'immisce dans mes pensées sans que je ne puisse la maitriser.

Gabriel vient de me sauver de Tanya.  
Personne d'autre qu'un vampire ne peut agir de la sorte. Et quel autre vampire que Gabriel se soucierait de mon sort avec autant de prévenance?

Je vais le revoir après toutes ces années.  
Mon cœur s'affole à cette perspective.

Des pas résonnent dans l'escalier. Dans l'ouverture des portes fracassées, Edward fait son apparition.  
Il s'immobilise, ébranlé par le spectacle inattendu que nous lui offrons.

Ses yeux se posent dans les miens. Je n'y lis que de l'incompréhension. et de l'inquiétude.  
Un sentiment m'agite alors : la rancœur.

 **o¤o¤o¤o**

Salut les filles!

Voici enfin le chapitre 13!  
Bella va-t-elle revoir Gabriel? Parviendra-t-elle à pardonner à Edward d'être si...humain?

MERCI A TOUTES  
pour vos commentaires (je vous adore!), les mises en favoris, à suivre et pour me lire tout simplement.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!

A bientôt


	15. Chapitre 14

Edward avance vers moi sans hésiter. Il m'enlace avec détermination alors que nos compagnons nous observent.  
Même le ressentiment qui m'anime à son encontre ne peut empêcher mon corps de lui répondre dans la seconde. Je me presse contre son torse, je me délecte du moindre centimètre carré de lui contre moi.

Son nez traine dans mon cou, sa main dans mes cheveux. J'oublie sa bêtise et le fait qu'il soit en quelque sorte possédé par un démon. J'oublie jusqu'à la présence de Jasper, Alice et Esmée. Plus rien n'a d'importance quand il me serre de cette façon.

Ses mains prennent en coupe mon visage. Ses yeux sont rougis et un éclat un peu dément les habite. J'y lis aussi ses remords et quelque chose qui ressemble à de la détresse.

\- Isabella Swan, commence-t-il. Je t'aime.

Mes jambes flageolent. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à cette déclaration, qui plus est en public.

\- Je t'aime depuis toujours. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, pas avec cette monstruosité. Soyez-en tous témoins. J'aime cette femme, aidez-moi, aide-moi…

Je suis à la fois pétrifiée et soulagée par ses mots. Le futur est plus qu'incertain mais nous ne sommes pas seuls et vraisemblablement Edward est conscient de l'infamie de sa soi-disant fiancée.

\- Dis-moi que tu le veux aussi Isabella, reprend-il en aparté. Tu es la clé. Toi seule réussis à me sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle ce monstre me retient.

Ses propos soulèvent une foule de questions mais je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Je n'ai jamais voulu que lui, malgré tout.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux Edward, je murmure.

Ses lèvres embrassent ma joue, et à nouveau, il me serre étroitement.

\- Je suis si bien près de toi. Ne m'abandonne pas, chuchote-t-il.

\- Il n'en est pas question.

Jasper s'éclaircit la gorge, surement pour nous ramener à la réalité, ce qu'il parvient à faire sans mal.

Edward s'accroche à ma main et nous conduit sur le tabouret large du piano. Son bras passe dans mon dos. Il me donne le sentiment qu'il a besoin de ma proximité, un besoin vital.

\- Edward, es-tu capable de nous expliquer à quoi est dû ton comportement ? Demande Jasper.

Ils sont inquiets et troublés. Ils ont besoin de réponse. Je ne suis pas sûre que leur révéler l'existence des vampires soit une bonne chose, mais là tout de suite, je ne suis sûre de rien.

\- Mes amis, maman, je crois que je vous dois des explications.

Nos doigts s'entrecroisent. Edward pousse un soupir et commence son récit.

Il nous explique qu'il a rencontré Tanya à la sortie d'un de ses concerts en Russie. Comme nous le savons, elle est une très belle femme qui attire les regards les plus difficiles. Mais elle avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qu'Edward ne sait toujours pas définir.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, il est tombé sous son charme avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Il était assez étrange de trouver une jeune fille seule à cette heure tardive dans une rue si peu fréquentée mais Edward ne s'est pas formalisé. Elle l'a félicité pour ses compositions, l'a même soulé de louanges mais ses mots avaient peu d'importance. Edward était fasciné par son être.  
Il la suivit jusqu'à son hôtel et y est resté jusqu'à la fin de son séjour, pendant cinq mois. Il ne sortait que pour donner ses concerts. Il ne se rappelle rien d'autre que de Tanya et du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Même s'il ne le précise pas, par respect pour les dames présentes je suppose, je comprends que le temps passé ensemble est un temps sexuel. Même si cette information me brule les tripes, j'assimile ses informations sans discuter. De plus, je découvre à quel point et de quelle façon elle l'a manipulé.  
Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que d'elle. Il ne se rappelle pas l'avoir demandé en mariage, mais il sait qu'il l'a fait. En réalité, son séjour est marqué par un flou cotonneux dans lequel seul le souvenir de Tanya et de leurs pratiques sexuelles reste intact.  
Quand il est rentré, même si Tanya demeurait une obsession, elle n'était plus si vivace. Il a commencé à se poser des questions sur le déroulement de son séjour en Russie sans trouver de réponse. Tanya loin, je déduis qu'elle avait moins d'impact sur lui.  
Il réalise alors qu'il va se marier avec une femme qu'il connait très peu et qu'une autre occupe ses pensées depuis tellement de temps.  
Mais il est un gentleman et ne se doute pas une seconde du tour que lui joue Tanya, il pense que tout est sa faute. En désespoir de cause, il m'envoie un faire-part. Il serre ma main avec tellement d'intensité à ce moment-là que je tremble.  
Il prétend que ma présence à éclipsé largement la complicité trop légère qu'il entretenait avec Tanya. Il a compris en me voyant qu'il faisait une bêtise et il a pris la décision de l'avouer à sa future femme.  
Ceci dit, lorsque Tanya est arrivée, le flou qu'elle engendre est revenu avec elle.

\- Quand je suis près d'elle, je ne vois que son visage qui m'apparait magnifique, tout le reste disparait. Je n'entends que sa voix. J'ai la sensation qu'elle est la seule personne sur Terre qui peut me faire me sentir bien. Mais tout à l'heure quelque chose d'inédit s'est produit.

Nous sommes tous dans l'expectative de ses explications.

\- Bella m'a adressé la parole et alors, Tanya a disparu. J'ai compris que j'étais sous son contrôle. J'ai cherché à m'en défaire sans succès. J'étais confus, déstabilisé, comme drogué ou fou. Je sentais que je serrais le bras de Bella alors que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais la violenter. C'est une sensation insupportable que de ne plus être maitre de ses faits et gestes.

Nous sommes effarés. Si nous avions compris qu'Edward n'était pas lui-même, nous n'avions pas pris en compte le degré de souffrance que cette situation lui infligeait.

\- Quand tu as joué du piano, c'est comme si mon âme était sortie de mon corps. Pour la première fois, j'ai vu Tanya telle qu'elle est et j'ai réussi à me dégager de son emprise. Elle m'a enfermé à une vitesse fulgurante et…vous connaissez la suite mieux que moi.

Jasper lui résume brièvement les faits qu'il n'a pas vécus.  
Quand il fait référence à la disparition subite de Tanya, Edward croise mon regard. Il pense lui aussi à Gabriel, ou à un quelconque personnage surnaturel. Je comprends son raisonnement et il comprend le mien.  
Nous comprenons dans le même temps que nous ne pouvons pas mettre la sécurité de nos amis et de sa famille en péril. Je hoche la tête face à son regard insistant. Je le suivrais n'importe où et si je suis la clé de son salut alors soit. Je l'ai attendu si longtemps qu'il est hors de question, alors qu'il s'est enfin décidé à se dévoiler, que je le laisse en proie à cette diablesse. Edward est mien, à moi seule et je compte le lui prouver.

\- Jasper, tu vas amener mes parents et Alice chez toi, le temps que nous résolvions cette affaire.

Esmée se lève d'un bond.

\- Edward, je refuse de vous laisser seuls Bella et toi. Appelons la police, ils sont à même de nous aider.

J'entends dans son ton qu'elle ne croit pas à ses paroles mais elle veut nous protéger, même si elle ne sait pas comment.

\- Maman, tu dois comprendre que la police ne nous sera d'aucun secours. Je vous en conjure tous. Je ne sais pas bien ce que je dois affronter, mais je sens que rien ni personne ne peut m'y aider si ce n'est Bella.

\- Il a raison. J'ai le sentiment profond que Tanya me craint pour une raison qui m'échappe. Nous allons rester et nous occuper de la sorcière. Elle ne mettra pas la main sur Edward, elle n'y arrivera pas.

Jasper, surement poussé par ma détermination, se lève.

\- Esmée, je suis d'accord avec eux.

Edward se redresse.

\- Edward, tu sais que je t'aiderais par tous les moyens si tu me le demandais, mais si tu décides que c'est mieux ainsi, alors je suis ton choix. Saches que je me tiens prêt si tu changes d'avis.

Ils se serrent la main vigoureusement.  
Alice me prend dans ses bras. Puis Esmée s'approche, les larmes aux yeux. Je crois flancher quand elle m'enlace. Elle murmure : « prenez soin de vous ».

C'est le cœur gros que je suis le départ de nos amis, mais remplie d'une force nouvelle et vive.  
Edward ferme la porte à double tour. Je sais son geste inutile mais je me sens tout de même plus en sécurité.

La nuit est tombée sur le parc. Nous regagnons le petit salon, incertain de l'endroit où nous devons nous trouver ou de ce que nous devons faire.

\- As-tu peur ? Souffle Edward.

\- Je n'ai aucune peur.

Je ne mens pas. Quel que soit le dénouement de cette histoire, il me tarde d'en finir.

\- Bella, je ne sais pas si ma théorie est exacte mais quand tu me touches, je retrouve la raison. S'il te plait, ne me lâche pas.

\- Je serais là pour toi, je ne lâcherai pas ta main, à aucun moment.

Sa main passe sur ma joue et son charisme m'enveloppe complètement. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et embrassent les miennes. Ce baiser est délicieux, plus serein, délivré de tout doute ou appréhension. Nous nous aimons, nous le savons et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ce fait. Je gémis lorsque sa langue vient trouver la mienne et spontanément, mon corps se colle au sien. Son bras emprisonne ma taille. Une douce chaleur se répand dans mon ventre.

\- Bella, murmure-t-il alors qu'il baise mon cou, tu es si douce, tu sens si bon.

Je relève le menton pour lui laisser plus liberté. La tête me tourne et je sens mon sexe s'humidifier. J'ai l'impression que je plane. Peu importe que ce soit le bon moment ou le bon endroit, j'ai envie de bien plus que de ces simples caresses. Je veux le faire mien et devenir sienne.

\- Tu vois Tanya, Edward est épris d'une autre.

Nous sursautons tous les deux et nous figeons d'effroi. Mon corps réchauffé par les attentions d'Edward se glace. Il me serre contre lui en signe de protection.

Tanya, se tient dans l'embrasure défoncée du petit salon en compagnie de Rosalie Hale.  
Nous nous levons d'un bond. Je n'avais pas peur quelques minutes plus tôt, maintenant, je suis pétrifiée.  
Deux ombres se joignent à elles. Mon cœur s'affole.

\- Carmen ? Eleazar ? Mais que… faites-vous ici ?...

Je ne comprends rien. Il n'y a aucune raison logique pour qu'ils soient ici présents.

\- Bella ! Sourient-ils.

Ils avancent vers moi et m'embrassent chaleureusement. Je délaisse les bras d'Edward. Ils ont toute ma confiance, je sais qu'ils nous protègeront contre Tanya mais cela n'explique pas leur présence.

\- Nous t'avons suivi Bella, commence Eleazar. Nous te savions soucieuse et nous avons décidé de te rejoindre pour nous assurer de ton bien-être.

\- Carmen, dis-moi la vérité. Tu ne serais pas partie en laissant nos élèves sans une bonne raison.

\- Eleazar ne ment pas. Tu nous es chère, nous n'étions pas tranquille de te voir si troublée.

Je n'en crois pas un mot mais je ne peux pas pousser plus avant mes interrogations sans paraitre inconvenante. Je ne peux empêcher la déception qui étreint mon cœur en m'apercevant que Gabriel ne fera pas son apparition. Je suis peut-être entêtée ou un peu folle mais je n'ai pas de doute sur le fait qu'il est un des acteurs de cette fin.

\- Nous errions près de la maison lorsque nous avons rencontré Rosalie. Nous l'avons aidé à maitriser Tanya. Nous connaissons ce genre de vampire. Ils profitent de leur ascendant sur les humains pour les asservir. Elle ne faisait que commencer avec…ton ami.

Je suis sans voix. L'exercice est si simple pour un vampire. Il n'y a aucun plaisir à gagner une chose si facilement acquise selon moi. Mais je ne suis pas un vampire après tout.  
Leurs explications ne me convainquent pas tout à fait mais peu importe, leur présence me rassure et le dénouement proche me rend impatiente.

\- Bella, Edward, nous salue Rosalie, excusez ma venue impromptue mais il me semblait nécessaire que cette femme vienne faire ses excuses.

La voix de Rosalie a changé. Sa tonalité est sombre, rauque. Ses yeux aussi ont un éclat différent, pas aussi pourpre que Gabriel, plutôt d'une teinte miel.

Edward et moi sommes surpris, nous tombons des nues. Nous nous attendions à une lutte, certainement pas à de simples excuses.

\- J'attends, rage-t-elle en secouant sèchement Tanya.

Celle-ci relève la tête. Son panache si notable a disparu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'à bien lui faire Rosalie mais elle est affaiblie, ce constat est indéniable.

\- Edward, je t'aime… lâche-t-elle.

Sa voix est frêle. J'ai presque pitié d'elle.

\- Pas de bêtise Tanya, viens-en aux faits. Tu sais que c'est la condition.

Elle se reprend, un peu.

\- Je suis tombée amoureuse de ta musique Edward.

Ce disant elle avance vers lui, suivie de près par le regard insistant de Rosalie.

\- J'ai usé de mon pouvoir sur toi pour être certaine que tu ne me quitterais jamais. Je voulais tout de toi, ta musique, ton corps, ton âme. Tu m'appartenais.

Elle passe ses doigts sur son torse et je vois les yeux d'Edward se voiler. Rapidement je prends sa main. La vampire tourne son visage vers le mien et hurle.

Eleazar et Rosalie interviennent rapidement. Rosalie ceinture Tanya.  
Edward se ressaisit.

\- Comment peux-tu penser que je sois d'accord avec ce que tu me proposes ?

Il s'est assombri. Il est cinglant.

\- Ma musique appartient à tout le monde, quant à moi, je suis amoureux, je suis déjà fou d'amour pour une femme qui ne m'impose rien et m'aime pour ce que je suis et pas pour ce que je lui apporte.

\- Je pourrais te donner tellement plus Edward, gémit-elle, toujours maintenue par Rosalie.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de donner, il s'agit de partager mais tu ne connais manifestement pas ce mot. Tu t'es servi de moi pour assouvir tes désirs les plus bas. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Elle baisse la tête, comme affligée.

\- Maintenant les excuses ! Exulte Rosalie.

\- Elles ne sont pas nécessaires, je ne les accepterais pas !

Le ton d'Edward est autoritaire et sans appel. Il me rappelle son attitude glacée que j'ai laissée il y a deux ans. Un frisson me parcourt. Je suis heureuse que ses foudres ne me soient pas adressées.

\- Elle doit aussi s'excuser auprès de Bella, sans quoi, elle finira en enfer.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me met la puce à l'oreille, le regard de Rosalie, l'attitude contestataire de Tanya ou seulement mon instinct mais je sens que Gabriel est derrière tout cela. J'avais raison. Je sens qu'il manœuvre et que Rosalie exécute. Je devine aussi qu'il ne se montrera pas et même si j'en suis déçue, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je sais que c'est mieux ainsi.

\- Maintenant ! Tonne Rosalie.

\- Je…je suis désolée.

\- Mieux que cela !

\- Edward, Bella, veuillez accepter mes sincères excuses. Je fais le serment que vous n'aurez plus jamais affaire à moi.

\- Et si tu refais surface je serais là pour te traquer une éternité, grince Rosalie.

Elle est vraiment impressionnante. Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille naïve que j'ai connu autrefois.

Edward et moi ne répondons pas à ses excuses. Edward l'a déjà fait, quant à moi, je n'ai rien à dire, il est évident que je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

\- Merci Rosalie, merci de tout cœur d'être intervenue. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce qui serait advenu de moi. Tu es mon ange gardien.

Mes paroles vont à Gabriel avant tout. Je ne sais pas s'il m'entend mais je suis persuadée qu'il saura ma gratitude, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Rosalie sourit et dans un claquement de doigt s'évapore aussi inexplicablement qu'elle est arrivée.  
Eleazar et Carmen me gratifient tous deux d'un sourire affectueux et sans un mot de plus, disparaissent eux aussi.  
La scène est si rapide et invraisemblable que j'ai du mal à croire que nous en avons fini.  
Nous restons un moment sans oser entreprendre quoique ce soit, dans le silence.

\- Sommes-nous réellement seuls ? Je demande en chuchotant de peur que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression.

Edward fait un tour au rez-de-chaussée et s'assure que la porte d'entrée soit verrouillée.

Nous montons au premier étage et progressons de la même façon pièce par pièce. Nous savons au fond qu'il n'y a plus âme qui vive dans la demeure mais nous tenons à nous en assurer de nous-même.  
Enfin, nous gagnons le dernier étage. Je ne connais pas ce palier. De toute mon existence, je n'y suis jamais allée car il est le lieu d'habitation de la famille Cullen. Même enfant, Edward me rejoignait dans ma chambre, jamais je n'ai osé pénétrer dans la sienne.  
Aujourd'hui les choses sont différentes. Nous sommes adultes et nous nous aimons. Pour que cette nuit soit parfaite, nous devons finir ce que nous avons commencé plus tôt et nous lier par plus que de simples paroles. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'Edward et ses idées « vieille France » soit de mon avis.

\- C'est la première fois que je viens dans cette partie de la maison.

\- Je sais.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup…

Je rougis. Je n'ai pas l'audace de finir ma phrase.  
Edward fait un sourire en coin tout à fait désarmant.

\- Je ne veux pas aller dans ma chambre ce soir après les événements de cet après-midi.

Bien sûr, suis-je sotte ?

\- Par contre…

Cette fois, il est mal à l'aise.

\- Si tu es d'accord, je voudrais rester auprès de toi cette nuit. Je ne serais pas tranquille loin de toi.

L'excuse est tout à fait acceptable et je souris intérieurement. Nous ne pouvons pas nous mentir ou faire semblant, nous savons.

\- Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement.

C'est souriant mais tout de même troublés que nous prenons le chemin de ma chambre.  
Discrètement je ferme la porte à clé, je veux que personne ne vienne déranger le moment, même si je ne vois pas qui pourrait venir.

Nous restons tous les deux perdus dans l'espace de la pièce qui s'emplit d'une sorte de tension. Je ne parviens pas à le regarder et lui semble immobile face à la baie vitrée. C'est idiot, je ne peux pas laisser le malaise s'installer.

\- Edward, prends-moi dans tes bras.

Il semble que je lui donne l'autorisation qu'il attendait. Il m'enlace et m'embrasse sans préambule. Le baiser n'est pas chaste au contraire. Il a baissé toutes ses défenses et se livre entièrement à moi, comme je le fais avec lui.  
Mes doigts se perdent dans ses cheveux pour le presser plus avant contre ma bouche. Ses mains serrent mes côtes. Je pourrais suffoquer, perdre le souffle mais peu m'importe de respirer, j'ai Edward, il est mien, totalement, et ce sentiment anime chaque parcelle de mon corps.  
Nous nous détachons quelque peu, tous les deux essoufflés. Son haleine me rappelle nos nuits clandestines et une joie immense embrase ma poitrine. Il me soulève du sol délicatement et vient me poser sur le lit. Il caresse mes cheveux éparpillés et me regarde avec admiration. Dans ses yeux je me sens unique et la plus belle des femmes. Après un moment infini, sans lâcher mes pupilles, il défait un à un les boutons de mon chemisier. Ma respiration s'accélère au rythme de mon excitation. Ses gestes sont lents, mesurés mais notre émoi n'en est pas moindre. Son regard se pose sur ma poitrine encore affublée d'un soutien-gorge bon marché. J'ai un peu honte de me montrer si mal fagotée.

\- Tu es splendide.

Doucement, sa main s'avance vers mon sein. Il l'effleure seulement et je gémis dans l'expectative de plus. Alors sa caresse se fait plus ferme. Mon dos se cambre comme pour répondre à ses mouvements. Il m'embrasse et d'un geste habile va dégrafer la dentelle superflue. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, bercée par ses baisers langoureux, je suis torse nu. Je n'éprouve aucune gêne au contraire. Il me semble que ce que nous faisons est tout à fait naturel.  
Sa bouche descend sur mes seins et joue avec mes mamelons pointus. Maladroitement, je tire sur sa chemise. J'ai besoin de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Il le comprend et embrasse mes lèvres tandis qu'il se défait rapidement du vêtement.  
Je le serre contre mes seins et son sexe sous son pantalon vient frotter ma cuisse. Je frissonne de plaisir. Nos gestes s'accélèrent. Il prend soin de défaire ma jupe mais s'agace un peu sur la fermeture difficile. Il lèche mon ventre et je gémis de plus belle tandis qu'il arrive au tissu de mon dessous. Il le retire doucement. Il suit la progression de la culotte en déposant des baisers humides sur son passage.  
Puis il s'arrête. J'ouvre les yeux et le découvre à genoux devant moi. Il me scrute et son allure, sa bouche entrouverte, son regard sérieux font bouillir mon intimité.

\- Tu es magnifique. Je suis le plus chanceux des hommes.

N'y tenant plus, je me relève face à lui. Il approche mon visage et m'embrasse avec une telle ferveur qu'une larme de joie m'échappe. Mes mains se baladent sur son torse finement musclé puis descendent sur son ventre. Tout son corps réagit à mon touché. J'entreprends de défaire sa braguette lorsque ses mains se posent sur les miennes.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée…

\- Edward, je l'interromps. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu aussi surement que toi, ici et maintenant.

\- Mais…le mariage…

J'éclate de rire et fond sur sa bouche. Il rit lui aussi contre mes lèvres et m'aide à le défaire de son pantalon. Son sexe jaillit, long, épais et vigoureux.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi, ose-je.

Alors lentement, il m'allonge sous lui.

\- Je dois te confier quelque chose.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

Il embrasse mon nez, mes yeux, mon front…

\- Je n'ai jamais…

Il se redresse pour me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Jamais ? Murmure-t-il avec douceur. Je croyais que…

\- Non, je le coupe. Jamais.

Ses yeux se font pétillants et il ne parvient pas retenir son sourire. Il parait fier et heureux d'être le premier à prendre possession de mon corps. J'en suis flattée.

Il m'embrasse avec beaucoup de douceur et de sensualité. Je décolle.  
Sa main s'attarde sur mon sein puis continue sa course jusqu'à mon sexe que je sens humide. Habilement il replie ma jambe pour lui donner un meilleur accès à mon antre palpitant. Son baiser se fait plus profond quand son doigt glisse à l'intérieur de mes chairs. Je râle de plaisir. Il va et vient, dessine de petits ronds sur la paroi de mon vagin. Bon sang, mes jambes tremblent. Son doigt avance toujours plus profondément en moi. Je me fonds dans les émotions divines qu'il me fait découvrir. La sensation est un peu plus rude quand il enfonce un second doigt en moi mais très vite, je me détends complètement et je suis en mesure de l'apprécier.

Il est attentionné et soucieux de mes perceptions mais il est trop long.

\- Edward, pleure-je. Je t'en prie, viens.

Il ne se fait pas prier. Il retire ses doigts délicatement et son sexe se retrouve à l'entrée du mien. Il ne parle pas mais me toise et jauge chacune de mes réactions. Sa verge étire mes chairs, je soupire. Je suis dans ses yeux et rien d'autre n'a d'importance. La douleur ne peut m'ôter ne serait-ce qu'un centième du bonheur que je vis à ce moment-là. Il s'enfonce lentement et lentement, le plaisir s'installe. Lorsqu'il me remplit, il s'arrête un instant et c'est moi qui impose le rythme.

\- Ho Bella, c'est si bon d'être en toi, souffle-t-il contre mon cou.

Sa voix, mêlée à mes soupirs aigus, fait pétiller un peu plus mes tripes.

\- Edward ! continue, ne t'arrête pas.

Je sais ce qui se passe, je sais que j'arrive à l'extase, une extase d'une intensité que je n'ai jamais connu, pas même avec Gabriel.

\- Je ne veux pas…

\- Edward, crie-je presque, plus fort !

Ses coups de rein s'accélèrent. Il râle contre mon oreille et ce son me fait monter dans les nuages. Je gémis bruyamment, je ne peux pas me contenir.  
Quand mon plaisir éclate, mes ongles se plantent dans son dos. Nos deux corps tremblent ensemble et nous crions ensemble notre jouissance.

Nous restons sans bouger, ou plutôt incapables de bouger un certain temps. Puis Edward se redresse et m'embrasse. Il fait passer dans son baiser tout l'amour et la reconnaissance qu'il a pour moi. Je le sens et je le savoure.

\- Je t'aime Bella Swan, sourit-il.

\- Je t'aime Edward Cullen, souris-je en retour.

\- Voudrais-tu ne pas m'épouser et vivre à mes côtés pour le restant de tes jours ?

Je ris franchement.

\- Je ne veux rien de plus.

 **¤o¤o¤o¤**

Salut les filles!

Youhou! Il y a quelqu'un ?

J'ai honte d'avoir délaissé cette histoire si longtemps...  
J'étais partie sur mon autre histoire et dans une autre galaxie...celle de la grippe...ça fait mal!

Bref, pas d'excuse, vous pouvez me lyncher, je le mérite...

Voilà voilà on arrive à la fin.  
Je ne sais pas trop à quoi vous vous attendiez, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues et que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

MERCI  
à vous de laisser des commentaires, de mettre cette histoire à suivre ou dans vos favoris.  
Je suis toujours très touchée et flattée de votre intérêt.

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier!

Des Bises!


	16. Epilogue

Salut les filles!

Voici l'épilogue qui met fin à cette histoire!

J'ai l'impression que le chapitre précédent ne vous a pas trop emballé, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.

J'ai été très heureuse de partager cette histoire avec vous!

MERCI à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des commentaires, ils m'ont tous touchés et ravis d'une façon ou d'une autre,  
en particulier merci à Sochic et Gaellezjay qui sont fidèles depuis le début!

MERCI à toutes celles qui ont suivi ou mis mon histoire dans leur favoris.

MERCI à toutes celles qui m'ont lu dans l'ombre.

¤o¤o¤o¤

L'extérieur a pris une teinte sombre. Les couleurs automnales se sont estompées au profit du scintillement inquiétant et apaisant des rayons lunaires.

Je me lève doucement. Quelques os craquent. J'avance avec une lenteur insupportable, la vieillesse ne me plait pas. Elle freine l'enthousiasme que mes idées n'ont jamais perdu.

J'ai vécu ma vie de la manière la plus remplie possible. J'ai toujours gardé en tête cette phrase : « Fais de ta vie une aventure ». Elle est devenue ma ligne de conduite.

Edward et moi avons beaucoup voyagé. D'abord pour lui, pour que sa carrière puisse prendre l'élan que son talent méritait. Puis pour moi.  
Je n'ai jamais lâché ma passion, l'enseignement. Au fil des ans, j'en ai fait un sujet d'étude et je suis devenue une spécialiste, traversant le monde pour donner des conférences pointues sur différents thèmes, toujours menée et emmenée par l'éducation des adultes et des enfants.

Edward est l'amour de ma vie. Cette tournure est commune et trop mal usité. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai eu la chance de le connaitre et de le regarder, de l'accompagner et de le chérir pendant toutes ces années. Notre complicité d'enfance est restée intacte. Nous nous sommes toujours compris d'un regard, d'un geste, d'une allusion, d'un rien.

Notre vie ne fut pas simple, nous sommes passés par plusieurs périodes troublantes. La plus aigüe fut le fait que nous n'avons jamais pu avoir d'enfant. Nous avons mis du temps et beaucoup d'énergie à supporter cette injustice. Mais nous l'avons fait, ensemble et sans jamais en vouloir à l'autre. Nous nous sommes soutenus dans la détresse.  
J'ai reporté mon affection sur les trois adorables fils de Jasper et Alice et sur tous mes élèves. Je les ai tous aimé à la façon que j'imaginais être celle d'une mère et j'ai tenté de tous les élever dans la connaissance du monde et des valeurs.  
Edward a eu plus de mal. Je me suis acharnée à lui montrer de toutes les façons possibles mon amour indéfectible et la flamme que notre couple engendrait. Il n'a jamais oublié mais peu à peu, à force d'amour et de patience, il s'est consolé.

J'ai toujours refusé de me marier. Féministe de la première heure, je voulais démontrer au monde entier que nous pouvions nous aimer en union libre en toute confiance, sans faire de cérémonie et être lié par quelque papier inutile. Edward connaissait bien entendu mes positions… et je connaissais les siennes.  
J'ai cédé pour lui. Je savais que de son point de vue le mariage était synonyme d'une marque supplémentaire d'amour. L'échange d'anneaux était le symbole d'un lien indéfectible et unique entre deux êtres qui s'aiment.  
Je lui ai fait ma demande simplement, entre le dessert et le café, un jour de novembre de l'année 2010. Son air à ce moment-là fut le plus ahuri que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Et bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il était ahuri ! Un artiste dans toute sa splendeur, toujours dans la lune, toujours en retard d'un temps, toujours perdu dans une dimension parallèle. Mais c'est ainsi que je l'aime. J'avais les pieds sur Terre pour nous deux et nous nous convenions.  
J'ai ri comme une enfant, il m'a suivi et a bien sûr accepté ma demande avant que je ne change d'avis.  
A cette époque Esmée et Carlisle nous avaient quittés. Ce fut là encore une période d'une rare souffrance. Ils sont morts à quinze jours d'intervalle. Esmée a trépassé dans la nuit d'une crise cardiaque, puis Carlisle, également dans son sommeil. La cause du décès de Carlisle n'a pas été déterminée. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était mort de chagrin.

Nous nous sommes engagés quelques semaines après ma demande. Nos seuls invités furent nos témoins, Alice et Jasper. Ils furent des amis d'un soutien sincère pendant de nombreuses années.

Edward est tombé malade quelques années plus tard. L'annonce de son cancer a été une des choses les plus dramatiques que j'ai eu à gérer durant ma vie. En quelques mois cette année-là, j'ai perdu mon amour et mes deux meilleurs amis. La folie gagnait du terrain mais je ne me suis jamais laissée emporter. J'ai continué à vivre de la façon la plus ardente possible, même si ma flamme s'était éteinte avec Edward.

Ce soir, à l'aube de ma vie, je suis fatiguée, bien plus que d'habitude. Je sens que je vis mon dernier soir et j'en suis reconnaissante. Je veux rejoindre mon bien aimé, où qu'il soit.

Lorsque je m'allonge sur mon lit, je m'aperçois que nous sommes le 6 février 2016. Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai exactement 97 ans. Je souris à cette idée. Ma vie a été pleine et j'ai aimé chaque seconde. Il est temps pour moi de m'en défaire.

Sur ces pensées, j'entends le plancher de la chambre craquer. Je souris et je ferme les yeux. Je n'ai aucune crainte à avoir.

\- Serait-ce mon vampire préféré ?

\- Le seul.

\- Tu es là, dis-je dans un souffle.

\- Bien sûr. C'est ton anniversaire.

\- Bien sûr.

J'ouvre les paupières et je reste fascinée par sa beauté. Je lui envie ses traits figés dans ses vingt ans alors que je sais qu'il en a bien plus. Soudain je me sens horrible.

\- Ne me regarde pas.

\- Au contraire, je ne vois que toi.

Ses pupilles sont emplies de la même ferveur que je le leur connaissais autrefois. Il prend ma main.

\- Tu as mis tellement de temps à venir. J'avais presque oublié ton visage.

\- Je ne pouvais pas venir. Je ne pouvais simplement pas.

Je vois la souffrance qu'il a enduré pendant toutes ces années de me voir sans pouvoir m'approcher et je la comprends parce que je la partage.

\- Il est l'heure de ton cadeau

\- Oui il est temps. Je suis si lasse.

\- Ferme les yeux. Ce sera douloureux.

J'acquiesce en silence et obéis.

Il se penche sur moi et son odeur intacte empli l'espace. Je voudrais le serrer contre moi mais mes bras sont ankylosés, trop usés par les années.

Ses crocs s'enfoncent dans la chair de mon cou. Un petit cri à peine audible m'échappe. Le sang sort de mon corps, je me tends, puis, plus rien.

¤o¤

J'ouvre les yeux sur la chambre vide.  
Ce qui me surprend en premier est la force qui habite mon être. Je lève la main avec une facilité déconcertante. Je ris à ce constat.

Alors j'entends les pas de mon vampire.

Je saute sur mes pieds et sans prendre garde, je le renverse.

\- Doucement, s'amuse-t-il. Tu pourrais me briser une côte.

Je l'embrasse fougueusement. Il a le gout de la jeunesse éternelle, le gout de l'amour et je m'en délecte avec un plaisir incommensurable.

Il nous relève et j'étreins son cou.

\- Suis-je belle ?

Je me moque de la réponse. Je me sens si pleine de vie que mon apparence est bien secondaire.

\- Tu es la plus chose la plus magnifique qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

J'éclate de rire, mon bonheur à son comble.

\- Viens !

Il me conduit à la salle de bain et place sa main sur mes yeux avant que nous arrivions devant le miroir. Il est dans mon dos, étroitement serré. J'attends.  
Il ôte ses doigts doucement et mon visage s'éclaire.

\- Que nous sommes beaux ! Je m'exclame sans parvenir à réaliser encore tout à fait.

\- Oui madame Cullen, les plus beaux, sourit-il.

\- Edward mon amour, quel cadeau extraordinaire.

Avant la mort d'Edward, Gabriel a refait son apparition. Il nous a proposé de nous unir dans l'éternité. Je ne pouvais pas me résigner à voir mourir Edward et il ne pouvait se résigner à me quitter. Nous avons accepté son offre, un peu inquiets.  
Pendant plus de dix ans, Edward a dû rester loin de moi, pour ma sécurité m'a appris Gabriel. J'ai vécu notre séparation comme un deuil mais je savais que tôt ou tard, il reviendrait.  
Souvent, il me semblait imaginer sa silhouette dehors, ou sentir sa présence la nuit. Il guettait. Il me laissait vivre ma vie humaine jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au dernier souffle.

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que la transformation nous ramènerait physiquement à nos vingt ans.

\- Alors mon amour, qu'allons-nous faire ?

Je réfléchis une seconde et la réponse fuse comme une évidence.

\- Nous aimer Edward, nous allons nous aimer une éternité.

¤ FIN ¤


End file.
